Guns Nd Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Sonic always had a different way of looking at life - being a halfway psychopathic special services agent, he sort of had to. His new mission was not meant to be difficult or challenging or eye-opening or even life-changing but as soon as he laid eyes on her he knew that his life as he knew it was all going to come crumbling down.
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

Emotions are overrated.

Seriously, they are man's worst enemy. Emotions force people to do things they don't want to do, feel things they don't want to feel, maybe even drive them to do things they never knew they were capable of… I like my way of dealing with those little feelings better than the old fashioned way. I only allow two emotions to run through my body – or at least I only carry two emotions. Anger and content. Those were the only ones I needed to pull off my act. The act of being normal – something of which is also overrated. Even now as I stared down at my tied up victim, who happened to be a buff drug lord, crying and begging for mercy I couldn't help but to be reminded of how being normal was pathetic. Normal meant that you had fear and fear was what makes people weak. I could never afford to let that demon emotion reach my heart. I refused to be any less than the strong man I have become.

I raised my knife which caused my victim to scream and writhe against the chains even more. I simply tilted my head at him. Sometimes I actually enjoyed their struggle. Sounds heartless, yes, but I don't have a heart. Or at least not mercy. Especially for people like him. Right now, I only felt annoyance rise as I watched this big, cold man whimper like a puppy. He had killed tons of people, ran his own gang, and ran an illegal drug business. It's so stupid that he would be scared of a tiny knife. Only in their dying days do people really show their true side and at the moment, this dude was showing how much of a coward he was. Usually, I liked to kill my prey slowly. Almost like a predator, I stalk them and then after I catch them I get to enjoy my prize. But not today. Instead I simply gave him a couple of painful stabs before slitting his neck to shut him up.

I hated to admit it but I was starting to get bored of the jobs assigned to me. Each task just got easier and easier. Get close to the enemy, get them alone, kill them and then make sure I cover up my tracks afterwards. I was starting to long for something more – a challenge or a distraction if that's the words I'm looking for. Anything to make the job more interesting.

"This is Agent Sonic reporting that Case 8972 has been carried out," I talked into my pre-programmed phone. After every completed task – or murder to be more blunt – I had to call in and let headquarters know what I had done. They only had me do this shit because no one else had the courage to do it. As I said before: normal is absolutely pathetic.

"Roger that," some other officer replied. "You are free to go, agent. Forensics will be there shortly to pick the body up."

"Alright." I looked down to the bagged body and shook my head. I remember the first time I completed a mission. I was 18 and had just been recruited into this assassin job for the government. I remember just beating the guy to a pulp. Then I may have stabbed him a couple times. Hell, I used any weapon I could find to inflict pain on this one corrupt politician. The only thing I didn't do was kill him quickly. No, I made sure that he died a slow and painful death. In my head, I thought I was doing it to avenge all the people that he had killed but instead my mentors had told me that it was the cause of everything I had built inside me. I was a monster. Most people would be ashamed of that but instead I embrace it. I wasn't going to run from who I was. I had done it enough when I was younger and I was too old to be doing it now.

After finishing up the cleaning at my little crime scene, I took a walk down through the Big Apple to get back to my apartment. The only good thing about working with the government as a secret assassin man was the fact that I got to explore the world. In the past four years, I had been basically everywhere in the United States. From Los Angeles, California to Orlando, Florida to Little Rock, Arkansas. I was good at adapting so that made things a hell of a lot easier when I moved from place to place.

I walked into my apartment to be greeted by my pug, Spike. The little dog jumped up from the couch and ran to me. I smiled down at him as I bent down to scratch him behind the ears. "Hey buddy," I told him. Spike had been my dog for as long as I could remember. He had to be one of the only things I was actually fond of. Since he was a dog, he loved me unconditionally and I eventually found that I liked his slobbery acts of affection. Usually, I hate being affectionate – especially to girls. Speaking of girls, I spotted a note on my kitchen counter from the girl I had hooked up with the night before. It said a basic _Call Me _with a smiley face next to it. I crushed the note up in the palm of my hand and threw it in the trash. Once again, I am a heartless bastard. But, it wasn't the fact that I was heartless in terms of wanting the affection of another human being but instead the idea of me liking my space. Girls got too clingy. When I was younger, I barely seriously dated a girl. In my mind, they were always just for my pleasures and nothing more. The only good thing with that was that in this day and age, most girls feel the same way about dudes.

I started a fire in my fireplace, the orange flames lighting up from the room. After settling down with a glass of scotch and Spike at my feet, I watched the flames as they danced across the wooden logs. I had always enjoyed watching fires. They were such a destructive force but a beautiful one. Sometimes it reminded me of myself. I destroyed people but yet I had the face of angel. What with my light green eyes, curly blue hair, long eyelashes, and tall, lean, muscular build, I could fool anyone into believing that I was a perfect man. But once they saw how empty I was inside then they would see the true demon that I was. That's a big part of why I enjoyed being alone. Without anyone around, I could be who I was and not be judged for it.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on my door. I sighed as I got up from my seat. I really hoped that it wasn't that stupid blonde who lived across the hall from me. She hadn't stopped trying to get into my pants since I moved in. Although I had thought about actually accepting her offer, her obsessive infatuation with me was annoying. To my relief, instead of the chatty blonde, I saw my main mentor Dexter Rodriguez. He had taken me in after my parents had died. Hell, he practically raised me since I was only about 4 or 5 when they died. He was also the only one who knew about my lack of emotions and helped me cope with it. When I was a child and just starting to realize my difference from other kids, he explained my condition as something that was rare and usually came from a traumatic experience. Apparently, since my parents were murdered in front of me, my mind repressed the memory and left me without any type of compassion. Dexter helped with it though by taking me out hunting and practicing at the shooting range. He knew I had to release my anger somehow so he made due. I owed my life to the guy not only because he threw away most of his young life for me but because if it weren't for him then I don't know what would have happened to me. Dexter wasn't exactly the kind of guy you would have expected to raise someone like me though. He was a short, jubilant Hispanic man who's overly happy and stupid jokes annoyed the hell out of me when I was younger. As I young adult now, I can to appreciate Dexter's humor and light aura. It was a good change from my always dark mood.

"Hey there son," Dexter said, giving me a hug. His voice was sort of high pitched and reminded me of how Santa Claus would sound if he were real. I always made fun of it as a child but Dexter only used it as inspiration to annoy me even more.

"Hola Dexter. How are you tonight," I asked him as I moved aside to let him in. He walked inside and bent down to play with Spike who had run to him.

"I am good. Very good, thank you. And how are you? I heard about your completed mission."

"Yes. It wasn't a very hard task. The dude cried like a baby." Dexter laughed and shook his head as he stood up.

"It's always the big ones who fall the hardest. Isn't that what they say?"

"Yup. Are you looking to stay for dinner? You can pick whatever take out you want. I just got home so I'm starving."

"Hmm, I think I'm in the mood for some Chinese food. You, you like Chinese food right? I can't remember the last time you ate something like that – or ate at all for that matter." I rolled my eyes at my father figure before walking into the kitchen to grab my house phone. I watched as Dexter made his way into the living room and turn on the basketball game as I called in for the food. Once I was done with that, I walked back out and sat down on the couch.

"So, do you have any information for me," I asked him. We both worked for the government but Dexter was always one step ahead of me and let me know what I was doing next.

"Yes, actually. You have a new job to do already." I raised an eyebrow as he took a small folder out of his coat pocket. He handed it to me in which I wasted no time in opening it. "It's a gang case. It should be simple for you but I will be assisting you."

"What's the story," I asked although I had already started reading the files in the folder.

"Manuel Castillo, a sectional leader of the Latino Cartel down in Mexico, has been getting out of control. Much more drug activity, murders and recruits going on down there. The people in the big house wants the section put down. They believe it's the first step in an attempt to take the entire Cartel down – which may or may not be possible in my opinion. The FBI also wants you to secretly stop their drug connections as well – before or after Castillo is dead. They don't care as long as it gets down." I nodded along with what Dexter said. The whole thing sounded pretty easy. I had taken on similar tasks concerning gang leaders and drug lords – the one I just completed as a prime example. None of them ever know what hit them.

"When do we leave," I asked.

"I already booked a flight for the morning." I nodded before hearing a knock at the door. Even though I knew who it was, I still made sure to have my hand on one of the weapons in my pocket. Working in the government means that you can't trust anyone – then again you can't really trust anyone at all. I paid the delivery man before walking back into the living room.

"Any other information you got for me?" Dexter leaned forward, his jovial face turning serious.

"Keep in mind that this gang is more elite than they're though out to be. We have to be very careful on this mission. And always remember what you're there to do. Never forget your task. That will _always _get you killed."

X

The next morning, I got up early and took a quick shower. After saying goodbye to Spike, I rushed down to the airport to meet Dexter and catch our flight down to Mexico. Of course, Dexter slept the whole time while I flirted casually with the girl next to me. Usual plane routine for the two of us. But something felt off when we arrived in Mexico. Although I couldn't feel much, I did feel something at the thought of this place. I mean, I knew that I did have a Hispanic background but I never knew the exact origin. Dexter made sure I was limited in finding information about my parents as a child. When my parents first died and I couldn't remember them, I had a lot of questions about who they were and why they had left me. But then I got older, lost interest and just left the whole situation alone. Of course, that was when Dexter was ready to tell me everything about them because he felt I was at an age that I would understand. I didn't want to know right then though. I promised myself that I would find out the truth eventually – and maybe on my own – and find out how it connected with my emotional condition at a later time. I had too much to focus on at the moment.

"Remember to be careful," Dexter reminded me as we were driving down the highway in our new Jeep. "This mission is very dangerous."

"I will be careful, Dexter. Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself wrinkles." Sometimes, I liked when Dexter got all strict and fatherly on me but other times I felt a bit bad. I could ever return the loved feeling and Dexter knows that – he understood what I was dealing with. But that didn't make me feel any better. Sure, I say feelings are overrated and that I enjoy not being subject to them but if I could just at least show Dexter that I love him in a familial way then I think I would be fine with that.

We pulled up to a giant beach house that laid right on the sand with a deck coming around the side and the back. Other large beach houses neighbored house, making the house – and our presence – more normal. I briefly explored the big house, just trying to get a feel for where we were going to be for a while. The only thing I could say to sum it all down was that it was the definition of a bachelor pad. The latest games stations and flat screen TVs and cool lights and a bar and everything else a dude could need was in this house. It was pretty cool. After my little tour around the house, I unpacked and changed out of my worn clothes. "Where are you going," Dexter asked as I passed him. He was sitting in the kitchen drinking some rum.

"I'm gonna go take a quick walk on the beach. I'll be back in a half hour, maybe an hour at the most." Dexter raised an eyebrow at me, his dark green eyes suspicious but he nodded his head and waved his hand. I took that as him giving me permission and headed out. It was sunset now, a soft breeze blowing lightly. It was going to be a beautiful night.

I, personally, had always enjoyed beaches and warm weather. Even when I was an irritable child, I always found comfort in the setting. I remember Dexter used to love taking me on vacations to various beaches every summer. Even after I turned 16 and began training with the FBI to become an agent two years later, he still found time to pull me away and let me have some fun. But when I actually started working, Dexter lost time to really do family things like that. Not because I was getting pulled away but because they piled work on him as well. They sent him on his own missions since I was 18 and legally able to take care of myself. But he made me go to college in between my tasks. So, I got a degree in Criminal Justice with a minor in Psychology. I also passed with a 4.0 GPA average. I guess you could say that I was a nerd back then.

I watched the sapphire waves as they rocked back and forth on the sand, silently reminiscing a time way before college. Back when I had no worries. Even though I had no emotions, I still lived on as if I did. I had friends, worked my ass off in school to do well, went to dances, and even did a couple stupid stuff to remind myself that I could be a normal teenager. My emotionless inside didn't change the way I could portray myself – it only helped how I do my job. The job I was on now seemed as if it would take some time. That meant that no attachment to anyway except Dexter whom I was already pretty attached to. Sounded easy – hell, it was easy. I had done it so many times before so why should this time be any different? I guess I didn't know it yet but this mission was going to take more out of me than I thought.

**So, this is my other Sonamy piece. But take note: THIS IS NOT A REMAKE OF AMY'S MISSION. I do have to finish up TGW but I'll get that up soon so that I can continue this and my other story but first: **

**To Continue or To Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Early update since you all wanted me to continue :)**

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

Living with two emotions is easy, but controlling them is much more difficult than others make it seem to be.

I felt cold water get poured on me, waking me out of my deep sleep. Immediately, I felt an intense wave anger run through me. All I could think of was my desire to rip my mentor's throat out. This dude should know much better than to do shit like this. The first time he did it, when I was about 16, I spun around and punched him in the jaw. Best believe I broke it too. I just wasn't expecting for him to hit me right back. Although Dexter looked like a big teddy bear on the outside, he was tough as nails on the inside.

"It's late, Sonic. You slept in for a lot longer than I had expected. We have to get going soon," I heard Dexter's annoyingly cheery voice say. I groaned and picked my head up slightly to look at the digital clock on my nightstand. I groaned again when I realized it was way past noon. I had lost track of time the night before while I was exploring the beach and got home pretty late. Plus, I didn't go to sleep right away. I played video games for another hour or two and then went to bed.

"Give me five more minutes," I murmured as I let my head drop back against the pillow.

"I got another bucket of ice water calling your name if you fall asleep again."

"I hear my fist calling your name if you put that shit on me," I muttered into my pillow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied, reluctantly sitting up. I hated when Dexter woke me up like this and treated me as if I was a teenager again. I was 21 now and old enough to schedule my time accordingly. I would have gotten up…eventually. "Where are we going," I asked as I rubbed at my eyes. I also let out a long yawn. Damn, someone should remind me to not pull all-nighters while on missions.

"We have to get acquainted with the enemy. Castillo is throwing a house party and-"

"During the day time?"

"It's a casual celebration, Sonic. Besides he's almost hitting 40, I doubt he has time to try to run with the crowd around your age." He handed me a protein bar before continuing. "As far as Castillo and the rest of his section knows: we are family of friends of another part of the Cartel."

"So basically they think that we're one of them," I asked with my mouth full. Dexter frowned at me causing me to smirk. Whenever he woke me up and used ice water, I would piss him off by going against simple things like manners.

"Yes. We're already in with them. Now, all we have to do is get close enough that they trust us. That's when we'll strike and get all the other information that we need." I nodded, throwing the protein wrapper at my mentor. He caught it and plucked me in the head. "You, pain in my ass, go run a brush through your hair, throw some clothes and spray some cologne – you smell like sand. We're already fashionably late so just make yourself as presentable as you can."

"Okay, _dad_." I said as I rolled my eyes. I did get up and do what I was told though but I added in a quick shower. I threw on a casual black polo shirt that hugged my muscular torso, jeans and a pair of high tops. Dexter was waiting for me at the door, swinging his keys idly. "Ready to go?" Dexter looked to me and smiled gently. I tilted my head at him. He had seemed sad before I had addressed him. Hopefully everything was alright. "You okay," I asked.

"Yes, Sonic, everything's fine. You look good."

"Thanks." Dexter patted me on the shoulder as I headed out the door before him. "Can I drive?"

"No," he said simply as he wacked me in the back of my head playfully. I hopped over the door into the passenger seat and strapped myself in. Once Dexter got into the car, we were finally on our way. He tended to drive fast so I knew we would be getting to our destination in no time.

"So, we're going to a party right," I asked, watching as the sunny Mexican city passed me by.

"Yes. One where I want you to have fun." I scoffed.

"How do you suppose that I have fun when I'm surrounded by the enemy?"

"Look, we know who we're after. Castillo is our only target. Everyone else doesn't have to get hurt unless it's necessary."

"As if I could get attached to anyone anyway," I said lowly. I saw Dexter frown from the corner of my eye. He hated being reminded of my emotional condition. I don't know it was because he knew how I got this way and felt bad or if it was because he couldn't do anything to help. Better yet, maybe it's just a combination of both. I knew that he would change the way I was if he could but there wasn't anything anyone could do. I remember when the doctors first told Dexter that I was a sociopath or a psychopath – also told him to pick his choice of term – he had shed a few tears. I only stared at him. I didn't understand what was wrong with him but then again, I would never understand how it felt to cry or feel sad.

We pulled up to a large white mansion that lay right on the beach, isolated away from the rest of the neighborhood. Loud Mexican music boomed from the inside and people were dancing out on the patios. Obviously, we were in the right place. I followed Dexter as he got out the car and made his way to the front door. As soon as we walked into the house, dancing bodies swarmed us. Most of them were bikini girls who looked at me with interest, the ones closest to me rubbing themselves against my body. I smirked at them, watching as their flexible hips swung sensually to the fast beat. Now, I may not have feelings but I am still a man. If I see a hot girl trying to shake it for me then you're damn straight I will take advantage of it.

I raised an eyebrow as one of the girls in the room weaved through the crowd to come over, her eyes strictly on me. She was a red haired beauty with bright blue eyes, tanned skin, a small waist, big hips, thick legs, and perky breasts. She was also very attractive in the face with her wavy hair framing her tight cheekbones, plump red lips and wide eyes. She was only clothed in a white bikini top and jean booty shorts with white stilettos. "Hola," she said seductively when she reached me. She wrapped her hand around my waist and grabbed one of the belt hoops to pull me close against her. "_Mi nombre es Sally, ¿cuál es tu nombre guapo?"_ Her accent was thick but it was so sexy.

"_Me llamo Sonic. Mucho gusto, bonita señorita_," I replied, letting my own accent show. She smiled wider, showing bright white teeth.

"You speak English too, hot stuff?"

"Depends who's asking." Sally's smile kept growing at me.

"I know who you are. You're Castillo's new acquaintances. He's expecting you. Follow me. I'll take you to him." She began to walk away, her hand intertwined with mine. I tapped Dexter and motioned for him to follow. He was looking around with a lost look on his face. Since there were mostly young people everywhere, I could see why he would feel so out of place. Parties were never really his scene anyway. Sally suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into her. She looked back at me with a sly smirk. "But only if your promise to save me a dance." I nodded.

"How could I resist a dance with a beautiful chica like you?" Sally laughed and shook her head. She continued to walk though. As we walked, I studied my surroundings cautiously. Just because these people thought we were in with them didn't mean that they wouldn't try anything. There was a lot of alcohol and drugs in here which didn't exactly mix well with gang members. Even if someone isn't a part of the altercation, there's still a chance a bullet will fly their way. Besides, most gangs never trusted newcomers anyway. We hadn't earned their trust or respect. I wouldn't be surprised if they had someone watching us in here waiting to shoot if anything went wrong. Luckily, the party seemed to be carefree. Sure, I did see a couple silver flashes of guns and knives but that was normal. You can't just enter a gang party unprotected unless you're asking to be killed. I looked to Sally as she ran her hand down my chest. Hell, even she had a small gun hooked into her tight booty shorts. These people weren't forces to be reckoned with. She smiled charmingly at me, her blue topaz eyes sparkling with lust. I returned the smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

Even though I absolutely despised the thought of affection and everything that goes with it, I did enjoy playing games. Sounds very immoral, I know. Dexter had tried to teach me not to be that guy who played with girls hearts but I had a different way of seeing things. I would be faking feelings either way and the girl would still end up hurt. At least with the game, it was easier to get away with it and not be pitied. A girl wouldn't understand if I told her that I was faking feelings not to hurt her. She would still hate me and honestly, I would rather be hated for being an asshole rather than be hated for trying to be something I wasn't. I didn't think I was going to have a problem with Sally though. It was obvious that she only wanted one thing which meant she would also be easier to get rid of. I guess I could keep her around for a little while.

We finally reached a large study on the top floor of the mansion that actually looked pretty normal. The room was furnished with a desk, a bookshelf filled with books about running an at-home business, paperwork, briefcases, and chairs, carpeted floor, small paintings and even a small TV on one of the walls. It was almost as if Castillo was actually running a normal business. Then again, I guess big drug deals can be categorized as normal if you're in the criminal life. It's basically the same anyway. Just counting the inventory, how much goes in and out, payment of the workers, selling of the supplies and everything else that goes with all that stuff. All of the information written would look the same too. That means that if the cops ever searched his study, they would find nothing but paperwork on simple things which wasn't enough to convict him of anything. I did another look around the room, noticing the man we were seeking wasn't in there. Instead there was a short, curvy girl with light caramel colored skin, curly pink hair that fell just below her shoulders, almond shaped eyes that held deep jade green irises and glossy plump lips, leaning against a drawer. She was dressed more conservatively than Brielle, barely showing anything in her fitted V-neck tee shirt, shorts and converses. I felt myself freeze at the sight of her. A strange tingly feeling filled the bottom of my stomach. I didn't know why but I did know that I didn't like it.

"Where the hell is Castillo," Sally asked, glaring at the other girl. She glanced at Sally before shrugging.

"He went downstairs to enjoy the party or to get a drink – something like that. I wasn't really listening," the other girl replied, her voice like music to my ears. She didn't speak with an Hispanic accent which surprised me assuming that she grew up here. I mean sure, she didn't look Hispanic but I wasn't expecting a New Jersey/Pennsylvania accent from her. Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Because I don't feel like being harassed by drunken idiots," she answered simply, looking back to her phone. Her manicured fingers went back to moving against the screen. Her hands were so tiny but she had long fingers with painted nails. They also looked pretty soft. Dammit, why am I thinking this? I don't even know this girl and she's already got me fucked up. She looked up again, this time her eyes going between Dexter and I. Her jade eyes lingered on me for a second before looking back to Sally. "You know, I don't think Daddy would appreciate you having a threesome on his brand new desk." Sally glared harder at the girl. Aw shit, looks like I might have a catfight on my hands. Thank goodness, a man walked in with a cigar in his mouth before Sally could reply back – or jump on the girl. The man was very tall and muscular with heavily tanned skin, various tattoos, short cut blue hair, odd green eyes that I thought looked similar to mine and a mouth full of white teeth that showed as he smiled – the cigar between them. He also wasn't a bad looking guy. I could see now why he was also known to be a bit of a pimp – and an unfaithful husband.

"_Chicas ponen las garras de distancia, hay invitados en la habitación_," he said to the girls with a deep, heavily accented voice. To others his voice would be intimidating but he didn't scare me. Instead, I almost felt as if I had heard it before. He threw a candy bar at the unknown girl who caught it easily.

"Good looking out," she said, shooting a friendly smile at him. The man nodded before looking to Dexter and I. I saw his mouth twitch slightly and his eyes flashed at the sight of me. At least I wasn't the only one who felt weird. This man looked very familiar. He smiled at us though, quickly shaking off whatever feeling he had.

"_Hola, mis amigos_! I am glad you guys made it. I see you have already met my two favorite girls." Sally rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath as she moved away from me to go back downstairs. She slammed the study door behind her. Castillo shook his head as he chuckled lightly. "_Lo siento_, my step-daughter can be a handful at times." The un-named girl across the room scoffed.

"Handful? Try nightmare," she said as she shook her head. I looked to her, a small smirk coming upon my lips. I was starting to like her. Not because she was beautiful but because she was amusing in a sarcastic way. I always found that attractive in a girl. She noticed my attention on her and raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. The man moved forward, continuing to speak to us.

"I am very happy that you two decided to benefit your assistance to our section. We are very grateful for your interest and the help you will give to us." Dexter shook his head.

"It is our pleasure to be working with you." Castillo smiled after taking a buff of his cigar, the smoke looming out from his mouth. He shook hands with Dexter before moving on to me. I forced a smile at him as we shook hands. Castillo looked me up and down.

"Sonic, correct," he asked.

"Yes sir." He nodded, taking a puff.

"We could use someone like you." He glanced at the unknown girl who was contently eating the Snickers bar he had thrown to her. "This is Amy," he motioned to her, causing her to look up in confusion, "the daughter of a friend who recently went rogue. She's staying here with me for a while – for protection of course. She's a good worker for us. Sonic, I suggest you get well acquainted with her because you two will be working together – a lot." Castillo turned his eyes back to my mentor. "We should get down to business." He turned around to look at Amy. "Dear, do you mind taking Sonic downstairs and show him a good time?"

"Do I look like a whore to you?" Castillo sighed.

"Right. I forgot to tell them about your smart mouth." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Bite me. Come on, pretty boy," she said as she walked past me. I followed her out the study, closing the door softly behind me. "Okay so there are kegs in the kitchen and half-naked girls everywhere if you want to keep yourself entertained." She made a move to walk away but I lightly put my hand on her arm. Damn, her skin was soft.

"Where are you going," I asked her.

"Why do you care," she retorted back, shaking my hand off her arm. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Castillo did tell me to get well acquainted with you since it seems like we're going to be partners for a while." She rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"Anywhere but here. I'm not much of a party girl – or a people person. So, I think I'm going to go to the beach until everyone leaves. Oh and you're not invited." She sent me a faked smile before turning around and walking down the hall. It was strange. Fuck it, she was strange. Usually girls would kill to have alone time with me. But not her. It seemed like she couldn't get away from me and I had barely spoken to her. That was actually pretty intriguing to me. Suddenly, the want of a chase filled me. She wouldn't be able to run for long. I wanted her. She was going to be mine whether she liked it or not. I felt a slender arm wrap around my torso, snapping me out of my gaze of Amy's small retreating figure. Soft lips met my ear as a familiar female voice spoke.

"Ready for that dance?"

**Sorry if some names are different, I'm writing two versions of this story and I have to switch things out when I upload it onto here so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

I had always enjoyed the deeper feeling content that I felt when watching a beautiful sunset over the ocean. It was different than my regular content. I was almost happy if not deeply relaxed. I closed my eyes and threw my head back in satisfaction as a cool breeze blew by. When I was younger, I used to be obsessed with the wind. I always wondered how I could feel something so strong but not see it. Since I never understood the concept of feelings, the wind kind of filled the void for it. Plus, I just always wanted the wind to pick me up so that I could fly far away. Hell, the thought still crosses my mind every once and a while.

In the back of my mind, I could hear the faint sound of a heavenly female voice singing a Spanish lullaby. It was one that spoke of the moon's love for the sun and all the things he would give away for her. Although, I couldn't remember much about my parents, I did know that my mother most likely sang this song to me as a baby. If only I could remember her face. Then I could put a name to a face. I had always imagined her to be a pretty woman with a warm face and long hair. Dexter did have pictures of my parents somewhere that he told me he was going to show me at my request. I never asked though. I never felt a strong enough desire to uncover the mystery behind my parents. Sure, I thought about them but I never felt that they were worth spending too much time on. I had other things to worry about.

I opened my eyes and looked down to the open beach to see Amy's small figure standing near the water. Her pink curls were blowing in the wind causing her round face to be more exposed. I tilted my head as I noticed how sad she looked. Even though I couldn't imagine what was running through her mind, I could tell that she was feeling alone. Now that was an emotion that I knew all too well. Even though I was popular as a child, I always had an empty feeling in my chest due to the fact that there was no one who could ever really know me – or understand me for that matter. All anyone knew was the lie of what I wanted to be. I did loathe emotions and everything but sometimes I wish I had them – just so that I could be normal. So that I could fully fit in and be loved. Dammit, I was such a contradiction. I shook my head at myself.

With a sigh, I hauled myself up and began to walk down towards my new partner. During the past couple of days, I would sneak away from Sally and watch Amy as she roamed around the beach. She did it every night and usually ended up in the same spot. I know that it sounds stalkerish that I did that to her but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to be near her for some strange, unknown reason. I'm not sure if it was because I felt like I wanted to protect her or if I was lusting for her or what. I just needed to see her.

I sat down on the sand next to her, pulling my knees close and putting my head down on them just like she was doing. She glanced at me, her mouth trying not to twist into a grimace. "Done sticking your tongue down Sally's throat already," she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was actually trying to get away from her. I thought I'd hang out with you instead."

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I'm not into the whole 'let's get freaky on the beach' thing." I chuckled at her, shaking my head.

"Luckily for you I'm not either." She rolled her eyes, still not looking at me. "Do you really think I'm a player or something?" She shrugged.

"You could be."

"Well I'm not. I just like who I like."

"Yea and you like whores," she said lowly.

"What is with you and Sally? Did she rip the heads off your Barbie dolls when you were younger or something? Wait, don't tell me: she stole your boyfriend."

"You're not even close."

"Alright then tell me."

"It's her fault," she murmured. "The reason why my parents are on the run is all her fault. That whore was the one who set my dad up to look as if he was working with a rival gang when he wasn't. He was just trying to make a contract to keep them off Castillo's back. But Sally made it seem like a totally different story. Now I'll probably never see my parents again." She let out a cold laugh. "It's sad considering that we were best friends growing up." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She glanced at me, seeing my blank expression. "I shouldn't even be telling you this." She got up and started to brush the sand off of her thick legs.

"Hey," I said, getting up as well. "You can talk to me about anything, anytime," I told her as I lightly caressed her jaw. I didn't realize the intimacy of the gesture until she took a step back, blush stretching across her cheeks. A part of me wished that she hadn't pulled away – although I knew if she didn't then I probably would have. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Silently, I wondered if the rest of her body felt the same. I would probably never stop touching her or holding her. We could just lie around and I could rub on her all day… Wait, no. What the hell. I mentally groaned at myself. I had declared a long time ago that lust was not an emotion but instead a common desire that came with being a human being. Whatever I had felt when I touched Amy, though, was not lust. Instead it was something more genuine and gentle. I just wanted to feel her skin without all of the sexual bullshit attached. I snapped out of my thoughts when Amy snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hello, earth to weirdo," she said as she continued to snap her tiny fingers. I blinked a couple times, refocusing back on her beautiful face. She looked both confused and disgusted. Probably because I had been staring at her while I was thinking. I was surprised that she hadn't just bolted. It was obvious that she didn't like me very much.

"I'm sorry. I tend to zone out sometimes," I said, shaking my head. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone what I said, got it?"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will kill you." I raised an eyebrow down at her.

"Do you really think you're that tough?" She put her hands on her hips and put her weight onto one hip. I had to bite my lip to keep me from chuckling at her. She looked like a little girl with an attitude problem to me. It was actually kinda cute.

"I know I'm that tough." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"For a midget," I muttered. She heard me and shoved my shoulder. I couldn't help to laugh at how mad she looked.

"Just leave me alone, asshole," she said before turning around and walking away.

"Hey," I yelled out to her. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "You wanna go out sometime?" She smirked.

"Sorry but I don't date players."

X

I took another sip from my vodka bottle as one of the soccer teams on the flat screen TV scored another goal. Damn, the one team was really getting their ass kicked. Just as I was about to take another swig, I heard a knock at the door. Ugh, I really hoped it wasn't Sally. Not only did that girl never leave me alone but she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Although I had contemplated sleeping with her just to get her out my face, I had to keep Amy in mine. I despised this feeling but I was actually starting to like her – as a person. No matter who it was, I was not going to let myself fall in love. Love was not a part of my emotional vocabulary.

I opened the door to see the exact girl who had been running through my mind since the first time I met her. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a hoodie. Immediately I felt the need to touch her again, only now I just tried to play it off as lust in my head. Maybe that would veer off the other demon emotion. But she did look pretty sexy since the hoodie was tight on her and hugged her nicely rounded breasts and her flat stomach while the sweatpants emphasized her small waist and wide hips. I raised an eyebrow down at her. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone. Or did you reconsider my offer and decide to give us a try?" She rolled her eyes and pushed a box into my hands.

"You wish. Castillo just wanted me to give you this. It's some files that he wanted Mr. Dexter to see or something like that."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll get these to him when he gets back." She nodded. "Have you eaten yet?" She seemed surprised at the question but shook her head. "I was just about to order some pizza. Um, I have a soccer game on and if you wanna stay for a while you can. It doesn't look like you're going to be busy." She rolled her eyes but hesitated to answer. I think she was actually thinking about her answer. That's a first.

"Alright but don't try anything. I'm just hungry."

"Whatever, chica," I told her as I moved aside so that she could walk in. I set the box down on the floor near the door before following her to the big living room. She wasted no time in getting comfortable as she took off her hoodie and set it down over the arm of the couch. My breath hitched when I realized she only had on a tank top under her hoodie. Damn… "Can I get you anything to drink? I have some vodka right there but there are some fruity stuff in the fridge if you-"

"I can't drink," she said as she plopped down on the couch. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You pregnant?" She let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"I'm underage." I crinkled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"How old are you?"

"19. And before you start comparing me to Sally, the way I see it, I break enough laws. Following a tiny one is just saving my chance at redemption." I laughed, shaking my head. This girl was so…different. "Enough talking. Order some pizza and let's bet on the next game."

"You like pepperoni pizza?"

"Yea." She waved her hand. "Go on." I smirked but walked into the kitchen to call in the order. Once I was done with that, I grabbed Amy a soda from the fridge and walked back out.

"Grabbed you a Sprite if that's okay."

"Yea, yea." She took the can from me as I sat down. I watched as she took a long sip of the soda. She looked to me from the corner of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. I smirked again, shaking my head at myself as I looked away.

"So, what's your story," she asked suddenly. I looked back over to her to see that she was looking back curiously, her jade eyes soft.

"Nothing much of a story."

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone who joins a gang has a story. It's never pretty but there's always one."

"Is it normal to say that I don't really know what my story is?"

"No. That just means you're not open to talking about it." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I take a lot of psychology classes down at the colleges."

"You're in college? What's your major?"

"Well, I wanna be a teacher so I'm into the whole Secondary Education thing. When I graduate, I wanna be an English teacher. Did you go to college?"

"Yea. I just graduated. Degree in Criminal Justice."

"Gonna go all undercover cop on us now, new boy?"

"No, no. I just was always interested in that type of stuff. So, you wanna be a teacher. That's cool. You like kids?"

"Yea. I have enough little siblings that I have to."

"So what exactly is your story?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't think that just because we're talking about me doesn't mean that you're off the hook." I held up my hands. She smiled wider before looking down. "I was born into this whole Cartel thing. My parents were already members and since they were friends with Castillo's family, I was an automatic in. Growing up was tough though. This town isn't exactly the nicest. Sure, we have grand houses and everything but people get shot up every night. Those schools aren't worth shit either. I only graduated top of my class because everyone else was so stupid. I also fought a lot. Mostly sticking up for Sally's bitchy ass. She always thought she was too good to fight her own battles so she had people do it for her. Growing up as the best friend of the most popular girl in school paid off sometimes. I got invited to all the cool parties, got in trouble a lot, and even scored myself a couple douchebag boyfriends." She laughed. "But every day, I had to walk into that headquarters after school and see someone get beat to death for their debt. On the outside, life looked so good but on the inside I was just another gang enslaved baby."

"I'm sorry," I said, lightly putting my hand over hers. My stomach tingled at the touch but I managed to burn them down until I was numb.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Only two more years before I get out of here. I'm going to go back to the states. I'm gonna go back to my family, where I belong. But, enough about me. It's your turn."

"Um, my parents abandoned me when I was little. Dexter took me in and he raised me. I couldn't tell you how I got involved with all of this gang related stuff but I did. I went to all private schools and was the most popular guy. I didn't party though. I just studied a lot and graduated top of my class as a result of all my hard work. Then I went to college and ended up here. Like I said before: nothing much of a story." She tilted her head at me.

"You're hiding something."

"No."

"Yes, you are. But it's okay. I'm not one to nudge. Just know that whenever you wanna tell me whatever it is you're not telling me, I'll be here." I smirked.

"Are you calling us friends?"

"Friends? I don't even know your name."

"Oh really?" She shook her head, laughing.

"Naw. It's Sonic, right?" Damn, she made my name sound so sexy. Her cute voice just sung it out so nicely.

"Yea." She smiled, squeezing my hand. I hadn't even noticed that she had taken a light grasp on it but now that I had, I just wanted to have her even closer to me.

"Well, Sonic, I guess we can be friends. But I don't want any funny business. Understand?"

"So, that means that I can't kiss you?" She shook her head although I could see blush creep up her cheeks. "Mmm, chica, I think we're going to have a problem then."

"Go kiss Sally, the easy one. If you ever think you're gonna kiss me then you've got a lot of things to accomplish."

"And what things are those?"

"Like showing me that you're not just flirting with me just to play around."

"Hey, if I am living in this moment right, I believe that you're flirting back with me." She blushed harder.

"I am not!"

"You know what, Amy, I think I'll have a lot of fun chasing you. But just don't run too fast. I like watching you squirm." She rolled her eyes at me as the doorbell rang.

"Food's here. Shoo, shoo." I smirked at her before getting up. As soon as I turned away from her, my smile dropped. I was starting to feel weird. This feeling in my stomach was foreign and starting to get on my nerves. I could not be having butterflies. That was not possible. I couldn't be developing feelings for this girl. Not this fast anyway. Ugh, I am going to be so screwed.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

I never enjoyed being around big crowds of people. Whenever I found myself in the middle of those crowds, I always felt cramped and stuffed up. I didn't know if I was claustrophobic or just a plain misanthrope. Either way, I was not happy. Even now as I was standing a midst a bunch of people for this parade, I was trying to keep my anger down. Sure, all of the bright colors and dancers were keeping my attention but if someone else accidentally bumped me, I might turn around and punch them. Yea, I guess I never mentioned that I don't like being touched either. It only made me want to use my fast reflexes and hopefully not cause too much damage.

I couldn't believe I actually let Sally drag me to this stupid parade. We weren't on a date though, instead we were there as witnesses to back up the scene that was about to happen in front of us. Apparently the man being celebrated, the mayor of the city, had crossed Castillo. I don't exactly have to go onto further detail on what happens after you get on a gang leader's bad side. Everyone knows how those disputes end. So, Sally and I, and some other members of Castillo's request, were here to watch the assassination take place – and to take any suspicion off of Castillo's group if it came down to it.

"Why did you get so quiet," Sally asked as she ran her hand through my hair. I looked down to her in confusion. I hadn't noticed that I had zoned out during her description of her morning fight with Amy. Usually, I would listen closely about those because they were so amusing. I couldn't wait to see one of their catfights up close. That would make my whole day. Sounds mean, I know since Sally would probably get her ass kicked but it would be so worth it.

"I was listening to you," I told her. She smiled, her glossy red lips making her white teeth shine out.

"You know, you are the only boy I know who actually listens to me. Another reason why I like you so much." I shot her a smile before looking away. I really, really hated when she verbally expressed her affection for me. She was only supposed to have temporary feelings, not full blown crush symptoms. I did not feel like dealing with girlfriend problems on this mission. Sure, I was still into her to play games and all but eventually I would have to start focusing on the actual mission at hand. Besides, Sally reminded me of the stalker ex-girlfriend who follows you around and tries to get you back. I couldn't afford having her follow me back to the states after I had completed what I needed to do. That would only cause serious problems for me. After hearing what Sally did to Amy's parents – a discovery that wasn't even true – I couldn't even imagine what she would say about me if she found out about my undercover status. That would earn me a slow, slow death.

My eyes wandered through the bright, festive colors until they landed on a certain girl across the street. She was wearing light wash, ripped high waist shorts, a bright orange short sleeved crop top, and a pair of sneakers. Her curly hair was left hanging over her shoulders and her sweet face was still clean of any makeup. I couldn't help but let a small smirk come upon my face as she threw her head back and laughed. During these past couple of weeks, I had been in frequent communication with her but she still showed no immediate interest in me. I still found that quite intriguing. My eyes then wandered from her to the tall boy standing next her who seemed to be the cause of her laughter. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at the guy. I could tell that he was a lot taller than Amy – more or less because she was short to begin with – and that he was really tanned with green hair. As he kept turning his head to motion to the chaos of the parade, I spotted glasses on his face and a wide, friendly smile.

"Who the hell is that," I asked Sally, nodding my head towards Amy and the mystery guy. Sally stood on higher on her heels, trying to see where I was looking.

"Oh, that's Scourge, Amy's boyfriend." My stomach suddenly burned as I felt my anger boil under my skin. What the fuck…?

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yea. It sucks cause he's actually attractive but everyone knows that he has a mean streak too. I wouldn't be surprised if she got caught up in one of his messes. Maybe then she will actually learn to stay in her pathetic league."

"How long have they been together?"

"A year or two. Why?"

"I'm just wondering," I said with a shake of my head. Sally raised an eyebrow up at him as she gave my hand a soft squeeze. I avoided her gaze, looking around at all of the other commotion going on around us. When was this sniper going to strike? I was ready to get out of here already.

"Sonic, do you like her?" Sally asked, disbelief in her voice.

"No," I said with a scoff. "We're just partners. That's all." I put on a fake smile and looked down at her. "I like you. I thought you knew that already." She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I do but I like it even better when you show me how much you like me." I smiled wider and kissed her softly. Just as I was about to deeper the kiss, a gunshot rung through the air. Sally and I jumped away from each other as the mayor began to receive bullets all through his body. The people around us started to scream and scramble around, trying to get away from wherever the bullets were coming from. I grabbed Sally's hand and tugged.

"Come on, we gotta go," I told her before pulling her into the direction that the crowd was running. Sally kept up with my fast pace as we ran out the park and made our way back to my car. We were both surprised to see Amy leaning against the hood of my black mustang. I raised an eyebrow at her as I slowed to a stop. Sally looked to me before sending a glare to her former best friend.

"What are you doing here," she asked. "Scourge found another girl to take home?" Amy's mouth tightened at the sound of the comment but she didn't let her casual facial expression fall.

"Castillo wants to see you and he doesn't seem too happy," she said, keeping her eyes on the other girl. "As for Scourge: I thought we were clear that the next time you put his name in your mouth then you would end up with a black eye." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Yea right. Oh wait, did he break up with you again? Aw, Amy, what happened this time? Did he sleep with another random whore?"

"Yea and I'm looking right at her. You can have him if you want. I really don't care anymore." Sally wrapped her arms around my torso, causing me to reluctantly look down at her. I had really underestimated how much of a troublemaker she was. Although that only made me somewhat want her more, I still felt bad for Amy.

"That's okay. I have a new toy anyway. Isn't that right, Sonniku?" I opened my mouth to speak but Amy shook her head before any words could come out.

"Whatever. I just need a ride." She crossed her arms as she walked around to the passenger side and hopped in. Before I could make a move towards the car, Sally pulled me down and engaged me into a long, sensual kiss. I couldn't help but to let the lust take over in me as her soft lips and warm tongue battled with mine. We heard a honk, causing us to jump away from each other. We looked towards the car to see Amy leaning over the passenger seat into the driver's seat, her hand poised over the steering wheel.

"I'll call you later," I told Sally before kissing her one last time. She let me go and began to walk away, looking over her shoulder every couple of steps to glare at Amy. I sighed as I walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. "You never told me you had a boyfriend," I said as I strapped myself in.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Amy replied as she also put her seatbelt on. She leaned back against the seat. "Besides, it's not like I'm supposed to tell you if I'm in a relationship or not. We're not even interested in dating each other."

"True but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point? Because we're going to be working together that we have to know every single detail about each other's lives? If that is the case then technically I can keep whatever secrets I want because your story had more than enough holes in it." I rolled my eyes.

"I just need to know if you're being taken care of, that's all."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! How about you just worry about Sally and I'll worry about whatever guys I want!" I shook my head at her, brushing off the way she had snapped at me.

"You know, just because you're angry with Sally doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." She shook her head, crossing her arms tighter on her chest. Her jade eyes were watery and I could tell she was fighting back tears. Whatever Sally was hinting at must have really damaged Amy and now it was all coming back to her. "Hey, you alright," I asked, lightly running my fingers against her bare arm. She flinched away from me, keeping her eyes away from my gaze.

"I'm fine. Can you just drive? I want to get home."

"No. I'm not driving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Sonic. I am-" She paused when I lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her face in my direction so that she would look at me. Strong blush began to cover her cheeks as she noticed how close our faces were. If I wanted to, I could easily kiss her but now wasn't the time to try to seduce her. "…Fine," she said, finishing her sentence.

"If you're fine then why do you look like you're about to cry?" She opened her mouth to answer but instead a tear just fell from her eye. "Amy," I murmured, gently wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Sally slept with him," she whispered. "She knew I loved him and she knew that I was thinking about giving myself to him. She also knew that he was planning on breaking up with me. So, together they decided to ruin my life. He had sex with her and then called for me to come over so that I could catch them in the act." She lightly shook her head. "Now, he just likes to torment me by trying to light my feelings back up."

"When did all of this happen?"

"Literally a week before you came. Sally doesn't take long to find interest or lose it for that matter."

"I don't think I understand… Why does she hate you so much?" Amy shrugged her small shoulders.

"If I had a reason then I would tell you but I honestly don't know. One day, we just had a big falling out over something that I can't even remember and from that day on she just wanted to make my life a living Hell." I felt her hands creeping my arm, her soft skin bringing back the demon, genuine emotion of needing to feel her soft skin all over. "Just promise me that you'll be careful around her. You're a good guy and I would hate to see you get hurt over her bullshit."

"Don't worry, Chica. Sally won't hurt me." I was telling the truth in all surprise. Since I couldn't feel, I couldn't hurt either. Besides, a girl would actually have to hold my heart in order for her to have the advantage to break it. I don't even know if I have a heart which means there is no possibility of it ever being broken.

"Thanks for listening to me. You're a good friend."

"Yea. No problem." I pulled her closer to gently kiss her forehead. She smiled at me as I straightened myself out in the driver's seat.

"Hey, can you take me somewhere other than home? I'm not ready to go back yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you wanna go?" She smiled wider and shrugged.

"Surprise me."

X

I flopped down onto my bed later that day, finally picking up my ringing phone. "Hello," I answered.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone," Sally's loud voice immediately asked. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was about to get chewed out. "I have been calling you for the past couple hours and you haven't had the decency to pick up once! Don't tell me that you were busy either because Castillo told me that he hasn't left you anything to do! Plus Dexter is here so don't try to play that card! Oh no, you were with that ugly bitch weren't you? Sonic, don't even waste your time on her! She's so below what you deserve and-"

"Sally, I was asleep," I said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay. You're forgiven, I guess." I chuckled. "So, can I come over later?"

"I don't know. I'm still really tired. How about you come over tomorrow night?"

"Okay, I'll make sure to wear something extra sexy for you." I smirked.

"Cool, babe. See you tomorrow," I said before hanging up. I looked down beside me to see Amy still curled up in the ball that I had left her in. She was asleep, her chest moving to the slow rhythm of her breathing. After she talked about her boyfriend problem with me, I took her back here to hang out. We didn't really do much – or talk much for that matter. I just busted out a couple movies and we had a bit liquor to wash down some Chinese food. I let her be when she fell asleep, not wanting to disrupt her peaceful slumber. Besides, she just looked so beautiful. Dammit, I really needed to stop with that. My stomach wouldn't stop arousing into those butterflies whenever I looked at her. I wish they would just stop already. I liked not having affectionate emotions and I was not about to start having them for this girl who I barely knew. Amy wasn't like Sally anyway. I knew that if I dated her then she would want something long term and emotional – something I couldn't give her. I didn't know how Dexter was doing with getting evidence to help shut down the drug business but I knew that we wouldn't be here for any more than a year or two. Besides, I could easily just stab Castillo in the back if I really wanted to and just get it over with to be plain and simple.

But that wouldn't be as easy as it sounded – at least not in my head. I still couldn't brush off the feeling as if I knew Castillo. It was almost as if he were a familiar part of the past that I have no recollection of. If I had to actually start digging into that past while I was here then I guess I had to. I'd also have to get closer to Castillo and actually see for myself what was going on with my thoughts on him. Amy could probably help with that seeing that she already was pretty close to him. Damn, there goes the fluttering of my stomach again. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had a long road of work ahead of me.

**Just a filler chap...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nice long chappy for you all ^.^**

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 5**

Mysteries had always interested me. Just the atmosphere of the unknown and all of the possibilities that lied within it was enough to get my blood pumping. Suspense was a good thing to feel. It made your heart beat faster; your body feels absolutely numb with anxiety and your mind boil with millions of thoughts. I can say that it was one of the only things that I did enjoy being subject to when I let it. But being a sociopath, I guess that I would enjoy many emotions if they would ever let themselves live in me.

Even now as I was casually walking through one of Castillo's business warehouses, I couldn't help but to see so many emotions in so many people and wish that I could understand whatever it was that they were feeling – or thinking. Although I was very intelligent, there were still some things I could never truly understand. Subjects such as true happiness or sadness. Then again I guess it works in favor for me since I would never have to experience the latter or any of the symptoms that lead up to it.

I slowed my walk down when I noticed something happening in the corner of the big warehouse. Well, I should say that the familiar mop of curly pink hair was more of what caught my attention. Although I was supposed to be hurrying down to Castillo's office to discuss some of the things he was going to have me do, I couldn't help but to stop and afford myself to be late. I watched as she tried to walk away from someone but they only grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. I tilted my head as they began to shake her roughly. I could tell it was a dude by the strength in which she was being tugged around. With a sigh, I made my way over to her. As I got closer, I recognized her ex-boyfriend as the one who was messing with her. "Let me go," I heard her whimper as she struggled in his grasp.

"Hey, she said let her go," I said when I finally reached them. Amy immediately looked to me, her jade eyes filled with relief. She shook out of Scourge's grip and backed away to my side. As I glared at Scourge, I now realized how evil he actually looked. His ice blue colored eyes were dark, his lips pulled into a deep grimace, and his clothes consisting of all black. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And who the hell are you," he asked, his accent strong as well.

"That's not important." I looked to Amy who looked a little shaken up. "Hey, you alright," I asked, lightly caressing her cheek. She immediately slapped my hand away, causing me to look at her in confusion. I realized then that it was because small tears were falling down from her eyes. What the hell was this dude doing to her?

"I'm fine," she snapped. I looked to Scourge to see him smirking evilly at the both of us. I narrowed my eyes at him as I took a step towards him. Now, Amy was behind me and out of Scourge's view.

"Do you have a problem, pretty boy," he asked, his smirk turning into an amused grin.

"If you wanna keep all of those teeth in your mouth then I suggest that you don't come within 5 feet of her."

"Oh, so you're threatening me now?" He threw his head back as he laughed. "You're funny." Suddenly, I grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall. I hadn't done it intentionally but my anger seemed to be getting the best of me. It was one thing to be assaulting someone I was beginning to care about but to openly laugh at me was a totally different story. Scourge only seemed entertained by my move on him, smiling slyly at me. "Nice trick. What are you gonna do next? Punch me?"

"You're lucky if I leave you alive," I growled, holding up my fist. Scourge's ice blue eyes went to my fist and he smiled wider.

"This should be fun," he muttered. Just as I was about to release my blow on him, I felt a small hand grab my wrist. I recognized the smooth skin and the smell of the soft perfume behind me. With a sigh, I slowly let Scourge go. "Wow, Amy, you didn't even have to say anything and he already backed down. Good job training such a bad dog."

"Go to hell, Scourge," Amy snapped at her ex-boyfriend as she lightly pulled me away from him. "Come on, Sonic. Let's just go." I looked down to her sweet face, seeing that she actually looked a bit scared. I wouldn't be surprised if the fear was for him since I probably would've punched his face long after he was bleeding from every place thinkable.

"I hope this isn't over pretty boy. I'm always up for a good fight," Scourge said as I continued to back away with Amy. He then turned his eyes to Amy as he winked. "I'll see you later babe." With that, he also turned and walked off. I heard Amy's soft sigh from below me.

"Did that asshole hurt you," I asked as she continued to pull me along to Castillo's office. She ignored me, mutely wiping away the leftover tears. "Ames," I said, stopping my stride so that she would stop as well.

"I'm fine, Sonic," she said, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"You don't look fine. What did he say to you?"

"It's not important." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I'm just trying to help you out here."

"I know you are but we can talk about it later. Right now, Castillo is waiting for us so let's go." She started walking again. I only shook my head at her but followed her. As expected, Castillo was waiting for us in his big office but he didn't look too happy.

"And where the hell have you two been," he asked, his green eyes glaring between the two of us. Amy looked down, folding her hands in front of her lap. "Well," he yelled, causing her to flinch.

"We just got caught up with something, that's all," she murmured. Castillo rolled his eyes at her.

"I've got a drug deal for you two knuckleheads. Call it a test drive of how well you two work together. Hopefully it works out better than it did now since you two are so terribly late."

"What do we have to do," I asked, getting the subject off of how late Amy and I were. I don't know what Castillo wanted from us but I sure as hell was not apologizing for protecting Amy from her ass of an ex. I may not have a heart but I did work for the good of others. That was the whole point of my government job in the first place. To keep others safe by getting rid of the ones who do harm.

"There's a big wedding going on for some socialites this weekend. The groom is one of our big clients. He wants to make sure most of his guests have a good time. So, the whole night you two will be dealing. It's already paid for so don't worry about the money. Just slip it to whoever wants it and keep it moving. Understand?"

"Sure."

"Do we have to dress up," Amy asked, her small voice starting to get its confidence back. I glanced at her to see that she was starting to lose her shaken up stature and beginning to let her tough wall come back up.

"Of course. Just in case there comes along any trouble regarding this, it would be good if you two were to blend in with the crowd."

"Will there be anyone assisting us on this?"

"No, just you two. So I suggest that you two watch each other very closely during your time there and make sure nothing bad happens to the other. Understood?" We both nodded. "Good. Now run along, I'll email you the details later." We nodded again before leaving his office.

"Sounds like you'll be going out with me after all," I said with a small smirk. I heard Amy laugh hopelessly.

"It's not going be a date." I nudged her.

"Mhmm, that's what you say now. Wait until you see me in the tux. I think that'll change your mind real quick." She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams."

"No, in yours to be exact." Amy smiled, shaking her head at me. "You know, we're not done talking about what happened between you and Scourge." She sighed.

"I know but we're done talking about it for the moment."

"And why is that?"

"Because your bitchy girlfriend is coming our way." I raised an eyebrow at her before looking up to see Sally walking towards us. I couldn't help but to feel the lust arise in me at the sight of her in the fitted halter top and miniskirt, expressing her skinny figure. She smiled widely at me.

"Hey boyfriend," she said, kissing my cheek. As she wrapped her arms around me, she looked over to glare at Amy. "Hey loser." Amy rolled her eyes at Sally.

"Bye whore." She then turned her eyes to me and a small smile grazed her plump lips. "I'll see you around, Sonic," she said softly before walking off. I couldn't help but to grin at her as her small figure retreated. The foreign feeling in my stomach got even stronger when she looked back, her jade eyes looking back shyly. Ugh, I hated these damn butterflies. They needed to die before I killed them myself.

"So, boyfriend, what did Castillo want," Sally asked as she played contently with the chain on my neck.

"I just have to do some drug deal this weekend with Amy." Sally opened her mouth to speak but stopped short when she realized I had mentioned her worst enemy's name.

"Why with her?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Castillo said before that we would be working together so I guess he just paired us together." Sally's mouth tightened into a frown. "Do you deal with any of this gang stuff?"

"Sometimes. I'm more of a seducer, as you can see. But I don't know why he would put you with her. I'd rather you be alone – or with someone else than to be with her." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a backstabbing, two faced bitch, that's why. Besides, I'm beginning to think that she has a crush on you." I almost chuckled at that. Amy seemed far from having a crush on me. If anything, she was just trying to be nice to me. I knew that she didn't like me from the jump so why now would she be interested? I get that I had made my flirty remarks and such but only because I wanted to play around with her. It was fun to see her try to avoid me and act as if she wasn't starting to warm up to me. Although it would be cool if she did like me, I doubt she actually had a full blown crush on me.

"Sally, Amy does not like me. We're just friends."

"Yea well that "just friends" excuse doesn't make me feel any better." I put my arm over Sally's shoulder, actually starting to feel a bit bad. Not much but just a little bit. She just looked so sad and kind of scared. She glanced at me as she shook her head. "You know, Sonic, as crazy as this is about to sound but I actually like you and I don't want to risk losing you." Shit. This was not the way my relationship with her was supposed to go. "I mean I know I shouldn't be worried about Amy since I'm so much better looking than her but still…"

"Brielle," I started. She put a finger to my lips.

"I know, I'm being stupid by expressing my insecurities and I know that you're going to say that I don't need to worry about anything because you only care about me. Trust me, I know that you're the type of guy who would say those things to a girl like me. So, I thank you for being such a great and faithful boyfriend. I gotta run but I'll see you later, yes? Okay bye." She kissed my cheek. "I heart you," she said before walking away. I only stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Well, there goes my chance at leaving this place alive.

X

"Well, well, look at you," I heard Dexter say. I looked up from my tie to see him standing in my doorway. I was looking in the mirror, finishing up my attire for the wedding. I had dressed myself in a smooth black tux with a bowtie and dress shoes. I merely combed the curls out of my hair and left it in the little afro it was in. I wasn't really trying to impress anyone…except for the one girl who I knew would never look at me that way. "You look good," Dexter continued to speak as he made his way into the room.

"Thanks," I said. Dexter smiled at me.

"You look just like your father in that suit." I shook my head.

"I wouldn't know. Can't remember the man's face for the life of me." Dexter nodded before putting a picture over my shoulder and right into my face. I crinkled my eyebrows together as I took the picture out his hands, holding it on my own. "Are these my…"

"Yes, Sonic. Those are your parents." In the picture I was holding stood a man in a tux and a woman in a big white gown. The man did indeed look like me with his tight facial features and tall stature. The woman, on the other hand, only resembled me with my green eyes. She was beautiful though. She was a lightly tanned woman with those piercing green eyes, long waterfall of blue wavy hair, and a curvy body that the gown emphasized nicely. "I just thought it was time you at least put faces to them."

"And their names?"

"Jules and Bernadette Ramirez. You would have their last names as well but after I adopted you, I just changed your surname."

"That's okay, Dexter. Thank you for showing me." He nodded.

"I'm always here if you want to know anything more about them."

"Even how they died," I asked quickly. Dexter's face fell a bit as he looked away.

"Yes…if that's what you want." I nodded.

"Thank you again, Dexter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late to pick up my date." Dexter smirked, shaking his head.

"I want you home by 4 and make sure you use protection." I chuckled.

"She's not easy like that but I'll try to uphold the curfew since she does know how to have fun without giving it up." Dexter patted my shoulder as I began to walk away. I picked up my keys to the jeep on the way out the door. Then, I drove down to the address that Amy had given me. Apparently, she didn't live with Castillo and Sally. She just crashed there from time to time. Once I reached her house, I guess I could see why. She had told me that she lived alone and her house was pretty big to only hold one person. It was nice though. It looked like a house in which one would raise a family in. I honked once to let her know that I had arrived. I would text her but I didn't even know if she was near her phone. It was easier to honk and know she heard me straight off rather than to text her and wait forever. She came out right after I honked though. I raised an eyebrow at her from my place in the car, surprised by her attire.

She was wearing a purple fitted, spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her torso and flared out at her waist into a wavy skirt. The dress expressed her curves and made her look very, very sexy. Her hair was straightened and fell down over her shoulders in straight locks. I could also see that she had done herself over with makeup but that only made her look even more attractive since it was with natural colors. I couldn't help but whistle as she got into the car. She blushed lightly as she glared at me. "I am a woman, not a dog, thank you very much," she said as she strapped herself in.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." She narrowed her eyes at me. I only smirked back. "You look beautiful, Ames." I saw her blush deepen as she stared at me with an unreadable expression. It looked as if she were confused and trying not to smile at the same time.

"Thanks, Sonic. You don't look half bad yourself," she replied. I chuckled at her.

"Thanks…I guess." She hit my shoulder causing me to laugh. I turned on the radio as she sat back against the passenger seat. We drove down to the ceremony in silence, the radio making all the noise for us. The thing about it though was that it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually quite comfortable. I wasn't really a talker to begin with but Amy seemed pretty content with not talking either. Even when we reached the ceremony, she still made no sudden need to talk to me or anything. I merely offered her my arm and she took it. Then we watched what was supposed to be the biggest gesture of love between two people.

I guess I just never understood weddings. The whole exchanging of loving vows and expensive rings never hit me as anything special. I mean sure, I get that girls love being the center of attention with their white gowns and all that but I also knew that they liked the fact of knowing that whoever they were marrying would be theirs forever. Some boys liked the second thought too but others saw marriage as a prison – a chain to one person forever. To some men, that was a nightmare. But if you really loved the girl then it shouldn't really matter all too much. I guess if you really think about it, people in this day and age don't actually love each other. Most of the time people marry because of pregnancies or for money or for power. Love is very rare when it comes to the actual reason behind a marriage. Even now, as I watched these two strangers get married, I could see that they didn't share a true love. She was with him for the money. It was so obvious. Her words were so bland and unemotional. I almost felt bad for the dude before I realized that he was looking at her with complete lust. He was in it for the sex which probably wouldn't last long since relationships that rely on that never last too long. I could only mentally shake my head at the two. This marriage was never going to last.

"Are you alright," Amy nudged me at the reception. I was leaning against the wall, watching the party going on. She had left my side to go do a couple of the deals herself. Who knew her small purse could hold so many packets of cocaine? I glanced at her.

"Sure. I'm good."

"Don't tell me you need some of this stuff too." I shook my head.

"Nah. I just like being a loner." A waiter passed us, smirking at Amy. She smiled back, walking up to him. She took two glasses of champagne off of his tray. I heard her tell him thank you before walking back to me. She held out a glass to me. I took it from her. "Thanks."

"No problem, partner." She took a sip of the golden drink before looking around at the dancing people around us. "Don't you just love wedding receptions? Everyone gets drunk, dances like idiots and if we're lucky the best man sleeps with the bride." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You're something else, you know that."

"Oh, trust me, I know." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she shot me a sneaky smile. I took another sip of the champagne as I watched another male approach Amy. She raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. With a seductive smile, I saw her take his hand. If I didn't have good eyes, I wouldn't have seen the small packet with the white powder being pushed into his hand. The guy smiled at Amy before backing off and walking away. "So, do you wanna dance when we're done our drinks?"

"Sure." I quickly downed the rest of the liquid in the flute. Amy laughed at me. "Come on, partner. Let's dance." She chuckled as she let me grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Just as we got there, a slow song came on. She threw her head back and groaned causing me to smirk in victory. "Come on, girl," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her to me. Reluctantly, she put her arms around my neck. I stared down into her jade orbs, trying to contain the feeling in my stomach. "So, we never finished our conversation."

"About what?"

"About what went down between you and Scourge." She sighed.

"Sonic, we're at a party. We can talk later."

"No. We're doing this now. You have been making excuses all week to avoid this but not anymore. Come on, Amy. Just talk to me."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"You were crying and I saw him shake you a bit roughly. Were you guys arguing?" She looked away but nodded. "About what?"

"He wants me back. He told me that he was going to change and that I would always be his no matter what I said."

"Looked like he was being pretty forceful about that." She shrugged.

"I wasn't too surprised. He's always been a bit rough."

"Has he ever hit you before?"

"A couple times. Mostly when I would try to break up with him."

"And why were you trying to break up with him?"

"Because he's an asshole. Or at least he turned into one after he joined in with Castillo's gang. Before that, he was really sweet but the gang life hardens people, ya know. I think I only stayed with him so long because I was hoping that he would go back to the way he used to be." She shook her head. "Guess you can call me hopeless."

"I would never call you that. How long were you with him?"

"Since junior year of high school. I've known him since we were born though. I guess I forgot to mention that I was part of a trio of friends growing up. Scourge just always stuck more around the guys but Sally and I knew that we were his actual best friends." She looked up at me, her jade eyes looking a bit watery. "But it's just my luck though. I get the ideal fairy tale life and it just screws itself up." I held her closer against me.

"Hey, you're still young. Things will look up."

"Yea. All I have to do is keep praying for a miracle."

"Well if that miracle never comes, I'll still be here for you." She laughed lightly.

"Funny because I always thought I'd hear those words come from someone I've known my life. I've only known for you a little while. Why do you care so much about me?" I opened my mouth to answer but I found that there were no words to explain. I suddenly felt very fuzzy as I realized that I actually did care about her. It wasn't the way I cared about Dexter either. That fuzziness didn't make me feel as warm as it did now. "Sonic," she called my name softly.

"If I could tell you then I would but I…I don't know." She nodded.

"I guess there are some feelings that just can't be explained huh?"

"Yea…Yea I guess you could say that." She laid her head against my chest. My breath hitched, the warm feeling in my stomach getting hotter. "Amy…"

"I know. I know that you're with Sally but we're just dancing. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, I just feel…safe with you." My mouth tugged at the ends, struggling not to smile. Somehow it felt good to be in this position. To know that someone actually felt comfortable in your presence.

"That's good. I'll always protect you, Amy. Even if it's from your crazy ex." She laughed.

"Yea, I never did thank you for that, did I?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you smacked my hand away and then dragged me to Castillo's office to get yelled at." She laughed again, picking her head up to look up at me. Her jade eyes sparkled under the yellow light, making them look even more beautiful.

"Well, thank you." I smirked.

"You're welcome." She smiled up at me, her eyes searching mine.

"You know, I think we make a pretty good team." I nodded. She smiled wider as she shrugged one shoulder. "Partner." I started to smile, letting my signature lopsided smile take over. We smiled at each other for a while, our faces unknowingly getting closer. When our foreheads met, I moved my hand to lightly caress her face. Although I was getting into a very dangerous zone that made my warmness burn me up, I didn't want to stop myself. I didn't care about Sally or about Amy's crazy ex at that moment. Right then, there was only her and damn did she look beautiful. Her eyes were curious but also a bit cautious as she stared at me, waiting for whatever I was going to do next. Silently, I damned myself to the Hell that I was about to throw myself into to. Then I caught her lips with mine.

**Whoa, wonder how much trouble that kiss might cause...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

I've never fully understood the full meaning of passion or of the burning sensation that they use to describe it. I've only understood emptiness and unknown hate. I guess that's because I could never feel the burning flame of passion. How could I understand something if I never felt it? Well, now in this very moment, I was feeling all that passion was and could be. I felt the fire, the intense rush of adrenaline, and I felt the need to keep moving my lips against hers. Her soft, sweet lips…

As I kissed her, I slowly lost consciousness of the world around me. I forgot that we were on a drug deal mission. I forgot that I was here to kill the one person she was depending on for survival. I forgot that I was dating her arch enemy. And most of all, I forgot that I was supposed to be immune to all emotions. All I could focus on was holding her small body tighter against mine and the fire that had now consumed me. I never wanted to stop kissing her – in fact I wanted to do more than just kiss her. I wanted her. All of her. The feeling only intensified when she let my tongue invade her mouth. Damn did she taste good. If could live in this moment forever then I would but sadly time doesn't work that way. Especially when the girl you want is the one you can't have.

"Sonic," she murmured as she slowly pulled out of the passionate kiss. I stroked her cheek as her jade eyes looked up at me. I could see that she was flustered, her face turning a bright red, but I could also see that she was a bit confused. "Sonic, we can't…"

"Why can't we," I asked, my voice low and void of emotion. If anything, that tone of voice only made her seem a bit scared. She pulled me closer against her as she sighed softly.

"You're with Sally and even though I would love to hurt her the way she hurt me, I won't stoop down to her level."

"This isn't about Sally, Amy," I lowly snapped. My annoyance and anger started to bubble beneath my skin, taking place of the passion I had felt. "That kiss had nothing to do with her."

"Then what was it about?" I opened my mouth to speak but found myself at a loss for words. Why exactly did I kiss her? I mean, I knew that I was attracted to her but that didn't mean that I would feel that way when I kissed her. I was supposed to feel empty when I kissed her – just like I felt when I kissed every other girl. Whatever burning I felt was not supposed to happen. I could _not _be falling in love with her. Love was not a part of my vocabulary and I vowed a long time ago that it never would be.

"You and me," I replied simply. Amy raised her eyebrows at me as she waited for me to elaborate on that. I shook my head though. There was no way I going to dig deeper to look for an explanation and only end up finding emotions that were dead to me. That was not about to happen. Not now. Not ever. "Come on. I should get you home now."

"But Castillo told us-"

"I know what he said," I snapped. "We basically gave drugs to all of the idiots in here so we're done our job. Now let's go before they start pulling out weapons on each other. Drunk and high people aren't good company." I grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

"Sonic, let me go," she said, trying to pry my hand off of her. Of course it didn't work since I was a lot stronger than her but the attempt was amusing. I towed her all the way back to my car where I threw her in the seat before making my way to the driver's seat. "You are so bipolar," she said as she shook her head at me. "How can someone go from being sweet and compassionate to being a complete asshole?"

"It's just a specialty that I have. Makes me unique." She laughed emptily as she threw her head back against the seat.

"I can't believe I was actually starting to like you."

"Whatever," I said as I turned on the radio and began to drive away from the place. Amy stayed quiet the whole rest of the ride. She had her arms crossed against her chest, looking out the window intensely. I could tell that she was mad at me and I knew that I gave her every right to be mad. I wanted her to be upset with me. Then maybe my feelings would go away. Maybe if she just stayed away from me, I would go back to the way I was. Emotionless and content with it.

When we reached her house, she still didn't speak to me. She just sent me a glare before opening the door and making her way up to the front door. If I wasn't paying so much attention to her, I wouldn't have caught the longing look she gave me when she entered the house. For some reason, her sad face made me feel a strong hit of guilt. I shouldn't have been such an ass but I just didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to be in love.

"How was your night," Dexter asked me when I got into my own house. I glanced at him to see him sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, watching television.

"You didn't have to wait up," I told him as I walked in to take a seat beside him. He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling up.

"You know I had to. I worry about you."

"Well I'm fine."

"So, how was your night? How was the girl? Did you guys have fun?" I tightened my mouth as I closed my eyes.

"I kissed her," I said, my voice low and filled with frustration. Dexter immediately began to laugh. I opened my eyes to glare at him. The jovial man just kept laughing, obviously finding what I told him amusing. "The hell are you laughing for," I snapped at him.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you, I just. That's just so funny. You did go out with Amy didn't you? Not Sally?"

"Yes, Dexter."

"I thought she was hard to get."

"She is or she was. Look, I don't know what got into me. She was just so close and she looked so beautiful and I just…" I trailed off, putting my head in my hands. "I'm just so confused," I murmured. Dexter moved closer to me, putting his large hand on my shoulder.

"Son, it's okay to be emotionally attached to her."

"No. No it's not. I don't even think I'm emotionally attached, I just think that I'm falling for her. I mean, when I kissed her I felt like I was on fire. Like all I wanted to do was kiss her and never stop. It's not normal! Not for me."

"Well maybe it's good that it does start being normal for you. Sonic, this girl could be the key to unlocking the rest of your feelings." I shook my head, not liking where the conversation – or his thoughts – were going. I didn't want to be normal. I liked being who I was. It was easier that way. I wasn't going to let myself feel that warm fuzziness of being loved just to be broken down. That was not about to happen.

"Dexter, I don't want to unlock the rest of my emotions. I'm sorry about how heartless I sound but I don't want them. I've been like this my whole entire life and honestly I am okay with that. Look, I know that you care about me enough that you want me to be normal and live my life like any other person but even if my emotions come back, I will never be like everyone else. You know that." Dexter's jovial face slowly drooped into a frown as I spoke. The sight made me feel bad but we both knew it was the truth. If I ever did get my feelings back then they would be amplified. I wouldn't have balanced emotions, instead they would be all over the place. I wouldn't know how to control them. My anger could quickly turn into a deep hatred and my love could easily turn into a crazed obsession. If Amy was the one I ended up loving, I would probably never leave her side. I would watch her every move, know every inch of her schedule, know all her friends, monitor her phone calls, etc. I would be that crazy boyfriend that most girls end up being murdered by. Amy didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Dexter said slowly, avoiding my gaze. "I guess I just got ahead of myself."

"It's fine. Um, I think I'm gonna go back out. Maybe take a drive or something. Gotta clear my head a little bit," I said as I got up from the couch. "Go on to sleep. I'll be fine." I patted Dexter's shoulder as I passed him. Immediately, I got into my car and started driving. I didn't know where at first and I kind of didn't care. I just wanted to smash these feelings if not for a short time then for good. I didn't want to risk anything by allowing myself to feel. I would be unpredictable then. No one around me would be safe. Amy's words of calling me bipolar came back into my head. Yea, if I let these emotions go any further than I would really be bipolar.

Without realizing it, I ended up at Sally's balcony. I didn't remember climbing up to the balcony or anything. I just ended up there. The red haired girl was still up though, lying on her bed in a silk robe and lingerie while she flipped idly through a magazine. She looked up at me when I knocked lightly on the glass doors. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled and hopped up. She hurried to open the door before leaning against it. "Hey boyfriend," she said.

"Hey Sal. Sorry for coming around so late, I was just driving around and-"

"And your thoughts brought you here. I understand. I think I can make your midnight trip worthwhile." I raised an eyebrow at her as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "You know, I was kind of hoping you'd stop by – hence my attire. Did you know that we've been dating for a while now and you have yet to make your move on me?"

"Sally," I started but she put a finger to my lips. Her blue eyes stared into mine as she began to press her body against mine. Her fingers traveled across my cheek as she spoke again.

"It's alright to be nervous. I know I can be a bit intimidating but I'm sure a big boy like you can handle all that I have to offer." I took a deep breath, trying to contain the lust that was now taking over. Even though I didn't think I came to Sally's house to have sex with her, my manhood was saying otherwise. I guessed that my subconscious thought that the only way to rid of the loving feelings was to fill myself with something else – the complete opposite to be in particular.

Without warning, I pressed my lips onto hers. Sally giggled under my kisses but continued to let her lips dance with mine. Slowly, she pulled me into her room. I wasted no time in undressing her as she did with me. Honestly, I kind of blanked out during the rest of the night. I stopped thinking, stopped feeling, stopped being there. I just wanted to be empty. Sally sure did do a damn good job of helping me with that. Maybe it was because she did this all the time. I bet not feeling was her specialty as well.

The next morning, I left without saying goodbye to the sleeping girl next to me. Since it was late morning, I knew that Dexter was probably running up walls worrying about me. That man really needed to learn how to relax sometimes. But, I did make sure to get back home and let him know that I was alright. To my surprise though, instead of Dexter sitting on my couch, I saw a head of curly pink hair. I immediately stopped in my tracks, raising an eyebrow at her. Although I felt satisfaction at the absence of my fuzziness, I was still confused as to why she was here. Not even 24 hours ago, she was yelling at me and telling my about how much of an ass I was. "Ames," I asked. She looked to me and shot me a shy smile. She ran her hand through her hair as she stood up. I looked her over to see that she had wiped her face clean of all makeup and was dressed plainly in her fitted tee and jean shorts.

"Hey Sonic," she said, her soft voice actually not affecting me. Thank goodness.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't to be so bitchy. I guess I was just really confused about the kiss and everything. So, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Okay. Apology accepted. Do you know where Dexter is?"

"Oh. Um, I don't know. He was leaving when he let me in."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only an hour or two." I nodded. "Um, I also thought we should talk about the kiss."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said quickly, walking past her to take a seat on the couch. "The kiss meant nothing so therefore there is nothing to talk about."

"But last night you said the kiss was about us. I don't think I understand what you meant when you said that. Do you like me or something?"

"Amy, look, like you said last night: I'm with Sally and you're not trying to stoop down to her boyfriend stealing level."

"That still doesn't answer my question." I shook my head.

"I don't know. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I just…I don't know. That doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget about it. The kiss never happened, alright?"

"Sonic-"

"Alright," I asked again, looking up at her. Amy was looking down, hugging herself tightly. Suddenly, I felt the fuzziness come back as well as the want to hold her against me. I didn't want her to be upset. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I thought that forgetting about the kiss was what she wanted. Maybe she did have feelings for me but she didn't want to show them. Maybe that's why she kissed me back for so long. I guess she only freaked out because she was just as confused by her feelings as I was by mine.

"What kiss?" She said with a shrug. "Guess it doesn't really matter what it meant anymore, does it?" She let out a hopeless scoff before grabbing her bag from off the floor and took a step towards the door.

"Wait," I called out to her. She turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What did that kiss mean to you?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew. I just know that it didn't mean nothing to me. A kiss always means something." She shrugged. "I guess I actually like you and I thought maybe you liked me too. Don't worry though, I'm used to rejection. So, we can still be friends – if you want." I nodded.

"Friends then." She nodded, sending me a small smile. "Wanna help me make some breakfast, partner?"

"Well, I do have some things to take care of," she said as her smile turned playful. "I'll have to check my schedule to make sure I'm free cause I'm supposed to have lunch with some mysterious surfer later."

"Shut up," I said, throwing a pillow at her. She laughed as she caught the pillow and threw it back at me. I ducked before it could hit me. "You wanna fight, girly?"

"Bring it." She giggled as I got up and made my way towards her. Before I could get to her though, she threw another pillow at me. I hadn't seen her grab it but I did feel the impact. After that, I couldn't help but to grab her and throw her little ass over my shoulder. I slammed her down onto the couch and began to tickle her. As I watched her squirm and laugh under my grasp, I couldn't help but let myself feel giddy. The sound of her telling me she liked me actually made me feel pretty good. Probably because I felt more comfortable knowing that I wasn't the only one feeling the fuzziness. I only hoped now that we could both keep our feelings under wraps. But even if we didn't, what was the worst that could happen?

**Okay so I know this isn't the best chapter but I will try to improve the next one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 7**

I've never had mixed feelings over anything before. Well until now that is. Lately, I couldn't keep myself - or my unwanted emotions – in check. Ever since Amy and I went back to being friends, I found it hard to not be angry. It wasn't because I actually was upset over our mutual agreement to forget about the kiss or anything but it was because I needed something override the other emotions that were starting to beat their way into me. My feeling of content didn't do anything but let them bubble even more so I needed my anger to actually drill them down. So far, it was working but it wasn't helping my case since I ended up being a douche to almost everyone I spoke to. Especially Amy. Whenever she was around, I would somehow blow her off. I hadn't been doing it on purpose; it just worked out that way. Maybe it was because I was torn between wanting to avoid her and wanting to hold her. My whole emotional situation with her was starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to go back to normal.

Suddenly, I heard the soft movements of footsteps against the warm sand. I was at the beachside behind my house, trying to clear my mind. The beach had always helped since it did calm me down but this time, it was just making me want to tear my hair out even more. I looked up to see Amy slowly making her way towards me. My jaw tightened as I felt the fuzziness start to arise in me. I guess this time I couldn't exact blame it since she looked so tempting. She was dressed in a simple bikini top, expressing her large chest, and a pair of denim shorts. Her pink curls were left down, flowing down over her small shoulders. She shot me a cautious smile as she got closer. "Hey partner," she said softly.

"Hi," I said dryly as I looked away from her.

"I was wondering if you'd like some company – if you promise to be nice."

"Sure." I glanced at her as she lowered herself to sit in the sand with me. I noticed her staring at me, blush starting to creep up her cheeks. I understood why though. I didn't have a shirt on and I'm pretty sure this was the first time she saw all my muscles in their reigning glory. Usually, I do wear a shirt but it was just too damn hot today. Dexter had offered to take me out somewhere so that we could break up the hot day but I told him later. I wanted to relax in the sun for a little while. Lately, Castillo had been putting me on a lot more drug deals. It was starting to get a bit annoying. Maybe even more annoying since I had to do them with Amy and she would always dress really sexy to play her part. It was hard to not grab her and kiss her and make her scream my name. I guess I had underestimated myself when it came to how much I was controlling these demon emotions. If I was letting them win then I would have already made her mine in more ways than one. I guess I was doing a lot better than I thought.

"I'm surprised Sally isn't draped all over you right now." I shrugged. After Sally and I slept together, she had been all over me for a while. Everywhere I went, she wanted to go and whenever we were alone she would pounce on me. But I think she was starting to get bored with me so she was starting to give me space – not that I had a problem with it. I was happy she was starting to back off. That meant that I could focus more at the task at hand. "Are you okay," Amy asked as she lightly put her hand on my arm. I immediately drew my arm away at the feel of her soft hands. As soon as she had touched me, the fuzziness had arose again – but in a fiery state.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Amy frowned at me before looking down at the sand. With a sigh, I started to let my anger bubble down. Even though the emotion was good at destroying my foreign desires, I didn't like making Amy upset. I could tell that I was hurting her feelings by the acting the way I was. She didn't deserve that behavior from me. All she has done was be nice to me. I could at least try to treat her the same way regardless of the feelings I was trying to hide from her. "I'm sorry, Ames."

"It's okay. Castillo putting too much pressure on you?"

"Yea. You could say that."

"I understand. So, um, is it okay if I talk to you about something?" I turned towards her, intrigued by the new soft tone of her voice. She was looking over the water, a worried expression on her face. Slowly, I reached out and gave her cheek a gentle caress. Her lips tugged at the ends, almost pulling into a smile.

"Of course you can." She turned her soft jade eyes to me.

"Well, Scourge came over last night." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why I let him in but I did and he just starting talking about how much he missed me and how much he wanted to get back together and stuff. I almost believed him. Hell, I almost got back with him."

"But then what happened?"

"He asked if I had been with anyone since him and the kiss we shared kind of slipped out." I scowled. She noticed and looked away. "I know you told me to forget about it and I have tried numerous times to forget but I just can't. It was a lot more than just a kiss to me." She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "So, anyways, after my slip out. He kind of flipped out on me. I'm not hurt but he did rough me up a little bit. I think he was just trying to scare me or just wasn't at his strongest. His last mission left him pretty weak because his team had to fight off a couple rival drug lords." She shook her head. "Either way, I'm kind of freaked out and I thought you might help make me feel better."

"How were you expecting me to make you feel better? If you haven't noticed, I haven't been the happiest guy around."

"I know," she said softly. "I just remembered when you told me that I could talk about anything to you so I decided to take you up on that. I also was wondering if there was still a chance I could take up that offer of you taking me out sometime. As friends, of course." She lightly put her hand over mine. "Look, I know things have been awkward between us since the kiss but I actually do miss your company. I just want us to go back to normal." I nodded.

"Yea. I'd like that if we did too." Slowly, her fingers curled around my hand. The fuzziness began to arise in me. With a sigh, I stopped trying to fight it off with anger. It was obvious that I wasn't getting very far with doing that. The only thing I was doing when I made myself angry was push the people I cared about away. Sure, Dexter was used to my occasional cold shoulder but Amy wasn't. If anything, she probably thought I was upset with her over the kiss we shared. Honestly, I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, do things to her… I shivered unnoticeably as the lust factor of me started to take over. That was good though. It also got rid of the stupid fuzziness I was feeling but unlike my anger, I could control the lust. Something told me that I had found a new out to finding my way around the stupid emotions I was feeling.

"So, Sally's been bragging about you," Amy said, changing the subject although she still had a grip on my hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about me has she been bragging about?"

"Mostly about how good you are at fucking her." I choked on my laugh, amused at Amy's blunt tone. A part of me felt more comfortable now that she was seeming to go back to her old way of talking instead of the crummy, sentimental crap she was spatting before. At least she was beginning to be normal again.

"How good does she say I am?"

"I would tell you but I don't think you wanna see me barf all over this beach."

"What are you tryna say," I asked with a playfully raised eyebrow. She glanced at me, her lips tugging at the ends as she tried not to smile.

"I'm just saying that Sally likes to exaggerate. I bet you're not as good as she says." As soon as the words left her mouth, my hands were on her waist, pushing her down against the sand. It was easy to swing my leg over her so that I straddled her hips, my hands pinning her arms down over her head. Her eyes had widened at the sudden movement as did her breath hitch. I stared down at the surprised but also scared look on her face, my green eyes narrowing.

"You know, I could always show you if that's what you're asking for." Amy's cheeks turned a deep red, obvious even on her tanned skin.

"If you haven't forgotten, I'm into the whole 'let's get freaky on the beach' thing." I leaned down to whisper in her ear. I felt her shiver and heard her breath hitch as my lips brushed against the sensitive skin.

"Don't worry, my beach house is just a few quick steps away. My room isn't too much farther from there."

"Sonic," she whispered. I picked up my head to stare down into her beautiful jade eyes that were saucers as she returned the stare. A smirk took over my lips.

"You never told me to get off," I said before biting my lower lip.

"Get off," she said, her whisper of a tone raising a little bit.

"Hmm, nope." She let out a soft laugh as she threw her head back.

"You are such an ass." I chuckled as I got off her. She hit my shoulder as she sat up. I raised an eyebrow over at her.

"We already fought once, chica and I remember you begging for mercy. Don't make me throw your little ass over my shoulder and throw you into that cold ocean." She raised both eyebrows at me.

"Sonic, have I ever told you how funny you are?"

"Oh, you think I'm playing with you." She smiled widely as I got up. I motioned for her to stand up as well. "Come on, chica."

"If I get up, what type of torture are you planning to inflict on me?" A sneaky smile arose on my face.

"Guess you'll just have to get up and see now won't you." Her smile widened as she got up. I let her wipe some sand off her legs before lunging in and throwing her little ass over my shoulder.

"Hey," she yelled. "Put me down!" She began to punch on my back, her giggles becoming uncontrollable.

"Nope. You asked for this."

"Sonic Maurice Rodriguez, put me down!"

"Oh I'm really not putting you down now," I said as I began to run towards the water. Almost as if on cue, a huge wave began to form. I could only grin as I ran into the cold water. Without a second thought, I flung Amy right into the coming wave. Her high pitched scream was the last thing I heard before I saw the wave engulf her. I couldn't help but to laugh at her. She was on her knees when the water left her, her pink hair soaking down her back like a waterfall. She glared at me. I only grinned back at her. "Hey, I warned you." She growled before starting to run towards me. "Oh shit," I exclaimed before starting to run. I knew she was about to kill me. We ran down the edge of the water for a while before I slowed down enough so that she could tackle me back down into another wave. She giggled as she kept dunking my head down under the salty sapphire waves. I grabbed her legs, wrapping them around my waist as I walked to go a bit deeper in the water. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. I could only smile at her, taking in her beauty. Even now that she was soaked, she still looked like a goddess. It was amazing how naturally pretty she was. Most girls had to put on loads of makeup to look as beautiful as Amy. I was still mesmerized by her effortless looks.

"What are you staring at," she asked, tilting her head at me. I shook my head.

"Just staring at a beautiful girl that I can't have," I said softly. Her eyes softened as she looked into my eyes. One of her hands came up to cup my cheek, her soft skin causing the fuzziness to rise even higher in me.

"Sonic," she murmured, her voice sad. I shook my head again.

"It's alright, Ames. I know why we can't be together."

"That's not what I was about to say, Sonic. I…I was about to tell you that you should break up with Sally. I mean, she doesn't really matter that much to you, does she? You guys haven't been dating for that long and-"

"Amy, you know that I can't do that. I don't want to break up with her." Her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"So, you do want to be with her?"

"Yes but there's a reason why I do and no it's not sex." She had opened her mouth to probably suggest that so I made sure I cut her off before she could. Now, she just raised an eyebrow at me. "Look, there's just some things that just fit better with her."

"Things that can't fit with me?"

"Yes."

"What things are those then?"

"Amy-"

"Tell me. Tell me one good reason why you're better off with Sally and I'll leave the whole romantic perspective of us alone. I'll let you be with Sally and maybe I'll get back with Scourge."

"Hey, just because I can't be with you doesn't mean you have to be with that douchebag. You deserve better than him."

"You're sidetracking the conversation." I sighed, shaking my head at her. I really was not planning to tell anyone about my condition – especially her. Especially not in the position that we were in. Not with us having fun. Not with me holding her close against me. Not when she was close enough for me to lean my head in and kiss her lips.

"Sally isn't interested in an emotional relationship. All she cares about is the physical and the way her boyfriend looks on her arm. But you, you want a _real_ relationship. You want to have stupid arguments and then laugh about them later. You want someone who will stay by your side through thick and thin. You want someone to cuddle up to at night – someone who will make love to you, not have meaningless sex. You want someone to love you and you want to have someone you love just as much as they love you." I shook my head. "Amy, I can't love you. Not the way you want me to." The moment the words left my mouth, I saw her face crumble. Her eyes watered as she unwrapped her legs from my waist and I was forced to set her down. I hadn't noticed I'd set her right down into a small wave but she didn't seem to mind.

"So, you don't think that you could love me," she asked before starting to take steps that would lead her out of the ocean. I followed suit with her, wanting to reach out for her hand.

"It's not that I don't think I could love you for who you are or anything because I do believe that I could. It's just…complicated."

"How," she asked, her voice lowering. She wouldn't look at me, her slim arms hugging her body tightly.

"Amy, I'm not capable of loving anyone or anything."

"So you can't love or you don't want to."

"Both," I said simply. She stopped walking down that we were back on the dry sand and turned to look up at me. With a sigh, I took hold of her small hands. "Amy, I'm what people call a sociopath or a psychopath – take your pick of term." Her frown deepened on her face.

"So, you don't feel anything? No emotions?"

"Only content and anger."

"And you were born like this?"

"No. Not exactly. I was traumatized when I was very young and whatever state I was in stripped my emotions away."

"Does anyone else know about your condition?"

"Only Dexter and now you."

"Oh…wow." I stroked her cheek gently, her moist skin familiar under my fingers.

"So, it's not that I don't want to love you Amy. It's just that I can't. I can't love anyone to be honest." She nodded, looking away.

"I understand, Sonic." Her voice was so soft and so full of hurt. I wish that I could take back what I said about not being able to love. I should have just taken my chances with her. Who knows, maybe the fuzziness would take over and turn into a new emotion. Maybe even the very emotion she wanted someone to feel for her. "I'm sorry for asking you to break up with Sally, that was selfish of me."

"It's alright." She gently moved my hand off of her face. "Amy, promise me that you won't tell anyone or look at me any differently."

"I promise." She looked up at me, her jade eyes still soft but in an understanding and caring gesture, not one of sadness. "But only if you promise me something."

"And what's that?"

"Promise me that you won't make me fall in love with you." I raised an eyebrow as she let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "Oh wait, I guess it's too late for that."

"What are you saying? Are you in love with me?"

"Not yet," she said, causing my sudden panic to die down. "But I was getting there. Guess a cloud caught me before I hit the ground." She grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for telling me."

"Amy-"

"No, Sonic. Whatever you're going to say, just no. We're friends, that's all we'll ever be. I know that." She smiled sadly. "Just make Sally happy, okay? Leave me to making her life a living hell." I almost smiled down at her but the sudden sound of her worst enemy and my girlfriend's voice broke the action.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually try to go after my boyfriend. He's way out of your league you know," Sally said, causing the both of us to look at her. She was dressed in a royal blue bikini top that pushed up her chest, a fitted jean mini skirt that hung low on her slim hips, and a pair of platform sandals. Her auburn hair hung down over her thin shoulders, her blue eyes contrasting against her tan skin even more with her blue attire.

"Oh, you can keep him," Amy said. "We're just friends." Sally raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she came closer to Amy. My partner then widened her eyes and opened her mouth as if she just remembered something out of the blue. "Oh wait, that was exactly what you told me when you were messing around with Scourge."

"Oh please. As if Sonic would go for someone as fat and ugly as you."

"Hey, Sally," I started but she held up her hand to cut me off.

"He could never ever love someone like you." I saw Amy's jade eyes flash before her hand swung out and slapped Sally straight across the face. The other girl seemed surprise at the sudden hit and stared at Amy with wide eyes. Amy only put her hands on her hips.

"You're right, Sally. He's too busy fucking sluts like you to genuinely care about someone as real as me. Sorry to break it to you but just because you're skinny doesn't mean you have what a guy wants. I'd suggest you get implants but I forgot you already did and they still look like you're just hitting puberty." Well damn. Now, that was a comeback.

"You bitch!"

"Yes, I've been called that a lot. You know, I'm thinking about putting that on my grave. Amy Rose, beloved daughter, friend and bitch. Yes I like the sound to that." Sally growled before swinging her hand out to punch Amy but my partner merely moved out the way. "I don't have time to fight with you, Sally."

"What, are you gonna go get back with Scourge's sorry ass?" Amy opened her mouth to answer but looked to me. Her eyes saddened as I lightly shook my head. She couldn't get back with that douchebag. After all the things he'd done to her, she couldn't possibly do that. He would only be worse to her. Besides, I just told her that she didn't deserve that. Couldn't she just listen for once in her life?

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Amy," I started to say, taking a step towards her.

"Shut up, Sonic," she said sharply. She glanced at me, her eyes still a bit sad but yet she hid it when her eyes were on Sally. Amy was good at acting, I'd give her that but I didn't want her back with that Scourge guy. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to be with me. "Now if you'll excuse me, whore." Amy pushed Sally out the way before making her way up the wooden walkway that connected the streets to the beach. I could only watch her as she walked away. She knew that she was walking right back into the hell hole she had managed to be thrown out of but she knew that she was doing it to shield her feelings for me. I knew it too. If she was going to suffer then she was going to suffer at the hands of someone who she knew was going to hurt her anyway – not at the hands of someone who didn't know how to do anything else but unintentionally hurt her. I only knew this because I'd seen so many other girls who wanted to be with me go through the same thing. I hadn't exactly told them about my condition but they got the point of what I was trying to say. So, they went back to hurting because they knew that they were going into that stage anyway. I only wished Amy was different from all of those different girls. I guess she wasn't that much different at all. She was just a lonely girl in a big world looking for someone to love. The only exception was that the one she was look to for love was the one who could never return the gesture – no matter how much he wanted to.

**Long chapter. again sorry if some of the names are different, writing two different versions. I know I just updated but I'm on a roll with writing this story and I've been so excited to share these chapters with you! Expect the next one soon since it's already written...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you guys to look out for it ;)**

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 8**

I've always had an empty feeling in my chest. That emptiness was a part of me – probably due to my lack of emotions but still, it was the one thing I could count on to always be there. Now, though, the emptiness was more than just a feeling in my chest. It was a feeling all over my body. I was completely numb. Even my anger and content had begun to fade away, leaving with nothing but my thoughts. Although I had always loathed emotions, I found myself missing the two that I had been left with. I didn't like being a robot. Yet, a robot was what I had become. All I did was do get up, do whatever Castillo wanted me to do, spend time with Sally, and go back to sleep. Then I'd wake up the next day and repeat the process. That had gone on for about three months now. Dexter had begun to tell me that we were going to be here for longer than we had expected. He was having trouble with trying to crash down the drug business but he promised that as soon as he was done with that then I could kill Castillo and we would be on our way. I couldn't wait for that day. The day where I could leave all of this behind and just start over again. Usually, I didn't feel that way about missions but this time I did. And I only had one beautiful jade eyed girl to blame for it.

The beautiful girl who I hadn't seen since she walked away from me on the beach three months ago. It doesn't help that our last conversation was one of our impossible romance – a love that could never exist. I wish I could say that she found the love she was searching for in someone else but sadly, she didn't. Instead, she only found loneliness. I knew this because of Sally's endless talking about everything that was on her mind. Apparently, Amy did in fact get back together with Scourge but things weren't all sunshine and rainbows for them. According to Sally, Scourge was still a complete jackass to his girlfriend. Sure, he had been happy when she first came back to him but that happiness didn't last long. Sally told me of Scourge's various cheating habits, the bruises she had seen on her former friend's body, and the constant cloud of misery that seemed to now hang over Amy's head on a daily basis. I could tell that Sally did still care about her old best friend but that she was too proud to show it. I think that she felt guilty more than anything. A few weeks ago, she admitted to me that she only turned on Amy out of jealousy. The other girl had always been smarter – more bound to succeed than she was. So, Sally wanted to tear her down. She began to pick fights with Amy, became her worst enemy, and destroyed her life. I could see now that she regretted the decision she made but she also did know that there was no going back without a lot of work. Half of Amy's worries were because of her and Brielle couldn't fix those mishaps so easily.

I, myself, had to admit that I did miss Amy as well. I had become fond of her…more fond than I thought I was. I missed her sweet voice, her sarcastic humor, the way her eyes would sparkle when she would talk about something that she loved, her cute laugh, her jade eyes, her soft skin… I missed everything about her. Dozens of times, I had drove to her house, determined to tell her that I would try to love her despite what my beliefs were of emotions. I just wanted her back in my life. But those dozens of times, I only found myself sitting in my car with words that I was too afraid to say. Amy would only hurt when she found out who I really was and what I actually came her for. Sure, I didn't know how long it would be until it had to come to that point but I knew that there was no getting around that factor. Either way, she would end up being hurt.

At the moment, I was at the local mall with Sally. She was in the dressing room of some expensive dress store while I was sitting in the chairs outside the dressing room, mildly looking through my phone. She had dragged me here because of the big birthday party Castillo is throwing for her. She had told me that she needed to find the perfect dress and that we needed to find me a nice suit to match. I had told her that as long as there wasn't glitter on it, I would wear anything she wanted. After the whole situation with Amy and Scourge, Sally had started to drop the bitchy act that she kept carrying around. Surprisingly, she started to be nice to the people around her. Sure, people still knew not to screw around with her but they were starting to be less scared of her. "How's this one," I heard her voice say. I looked up to see she had stepped out in an electric blue gown that fitted her torso in elegant sparkles, flared out at her waist into a waterfall of ruffles but fell short in the front so that you could see her slim legs yet the back was long and had a bit of a train in the back. The dress looked beautiful on her and she looked beautiful in it. The bright blue really emphasized her eyes and helped them contrast more against her tanned skin and now dark auburn hair.

"I like it," I told her, smiling at her. She beamed back at me.

"Really? I'm thinking about getting this one. I kept looking at it since it got in the store but I never had a reason to buy it. But does it really look good on me?" She put her hands at her stomach, lightly pulling at the dress to straighten it over her flat torso. I got up, still smiling at her. Although I didn't get the fuzziness that I got with Sally, I still did grow quite fond of Sally. More now that she stopped being an evil bitch.

"Yes. You look perfect, Sal." I pecked a kiss at her lips. "Absolutely beautiful." She blushed softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Aw, Sonic, you're so sweet. Too sweet. You're not just telling me this because you're my boyfriend, are you?"

"Of course not. You look stunning."

"He's right," we both heard a familiar voice say, "You do look nice." We both turned to see the same jade eyed girl I had been missing for the past three months. She was dressed in a simple halter top and jean skirt, her curls pulled up into a ponytail. Immediately, I felt my heart skip a beat. Although she looked like any other ordinary girl, she was like a breath of fresh air to my eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Amy," Sally said, her voice actually sounding happy. "Hey!"

"Hi," Amy replied, her expression showing her surprise at Sally's welcoming greeting. Her eyes flicked to me, obviously confused. The confusion died down when she noticed my longing look to her.

"How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine and I was just looking around. Scourge's in the store across the hall."

"Are you planning to come to my birthday party next weekend?" Amy raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I didn't know I was invited."

"But you've always come to my birthday bashes."

"I know but I just thought-"

"Screw whatever you thought. You're invited and you're coming. Just don't wear blue. I'm wearing blue. I'm gonna go with this dress, actually." Amy nodded.

"Okay. Dress looks good on you."

"Thank you," Sally said, smiling brightly at Amy. The other girl nodded once before turning. "Hey, wait," Sally called. Amy turned again, this time raising a lazy eyebrow. "We should go dress shopping sometime. I can't have you looking a mess at my party."

"Okay. Sure. You have my number." Amy glanced at me again before walking away. I touched Sally's shoulder and told her that I'd be outside waiting for her before hurrying after Amy.

"Ames," I said, lightly grabbing her wrist to stop her. She turned around to face me, her cheeks dark with slight blush. Slowly, a small smile came upon her face. "Hey," I breathed.

"Hi Sonic." As soon as my name rolled off her lips, I grabbed her into a tight hug. I heard her giggle as her arms wrapped around me. "I see someone actually misses their pain in the ass partner," she said with a soft laugh.

"Where have you been, chica?"

"I've been around," she said as we pulled out of the hug. She smiled up at me. "School has been making me bust my butt, mostly. Ending sophomore year of college is a lot tougher than freshman year."

"I understand. I guess Castillo hasn't been hounding you with work then?"

"Nah, he understands that I need to focus on school." She lightly punched my shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Around with Castillo's assignments and hanging out with Sally."

"Speaking of the she bitch, what has gotten into her anyway? Rumor has it that she's had a sudden change of heart and is now being nice to everyone. I didn't believe it until now. So, tell me: is she on drugs?" I laughed.

"No, she's not on drugs. She's just…" I let my smile drop as I turned the subject to a more serious matter. "She knows about what you're going through with Scourge."

"I'm not going through anything with Scourge. Even if I was why does she care? We ended the best friend train a while ago."

"Because she feels bad. She blames herself for what you're going through."

"Sonic, I'm not going through anything." My mouth tightened.

"You can tell me that all you want but just so that you know, there's a bruise showing on your shoulder." She looked down to see a huge, either fading or forming, purple mark right on her shoulder bone. "Amy, you can deny all you want but everyone knows what's going on."

"Everyone needs to mind their own business. I am fine."

"Amy, please don't be that girl. Don't be that girl who thinks being abused by their boyfriend is okay because they love him and they think he loves them back. It's not okay. He can kill you. Remember the threats he made towards you that you told me about? It's obvious that he's getting worse and you're not even thinking about leaving him."

"Sonic, you don't understand-"

"Maybe I don't want to. I don't care about what he's been through or the fact that you love him. I care about him putting his hands on you and your happiness. I know you're not happy."

"Look, thanks for your concern but I've made my decision. There's nothing you can do to change that." I raised an eyebrow.

"So, if I kiss you right now that wouldn't change anything. If I just kissed you long and hard right here on the spot, you wouldn't change anything." She shook her head.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't change anything," she said, her words hitting me like a slap in the face. I know that she was right though. I did kiss her before but I didn't break up with Sally. Instead I slept with her and told Amy that I could never love her. Sure, the last part was the truth but she didn't have to know that. Especially not after she had asked me to break with Sally so that we could give ourselves a chance to be together. I could have changed everything with her but I chose not to. Now, it just wasn't fair for me to ask the same thing of her. "Goodbye Sonic," she said before walking away. I watched as she walked out the store and into the arms of her douche of a boyfriend.

"Everything okay," Sally asked as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"We have to do something," I told Sally, nodding my heads towards where Amy and Scourge were walking off. Scourge gave my hand a squeeze as she leaned against my arm.

"I know. Trust me, I know."

X

Later that day, I found myself knocking on Amy's front door. I didn't know what I was going to say to try to convince her to get out of her abusive relationship but I knew that I wasn't leaving until she had completely dumped his ass. Sally might have to gain Amy's trust back in order to completely try to have some influence in her head but I didn't have to wait that long. Amy had become my friend. A friend I shared mutual feelings with. I had to hope that she would come to see my point of things. She had to see that her life was on the line with this psycho dude and I couldn't let anything happen to her. I promised to protect her and protect her was exactly what I was gonna do.

"Coming," I heard her voice say from behind the door. "Who is it," she asked, her voice closer now.

"It's Sonic. Open up, Ames, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, give me a minute."

"Open the door now," I demanded, letting my voice get cold and hard. Immediately, I heard the door's locks begin to unlock. She opened the door just a crack, looking at me with only one side of her face. I raised an eyebrow. "Amy," I started.

"Hey, Sonic. I'm kind of busy right now. Do you think you could give me just a couple of minutes? I-" Without warning I pushed the door open, almost knocking the girl over. Of course I caught her before she could trip or anything but the moment I saw her was the moment one of my main emotions came back. Her nose was bleeding as was there a huge bruise on the side of her face. I looked down to her neck to see that there were various hickeys and bite marks all over it. There were even some cuts from the bite marks. I could tell that their intercourse recently hadn't been by her consent. My suspicion only deepened when I saw the bruise shaped like hands on her wrists. Anger burned through me like a wildfire, engulfing ever part of me until all I started seeing was red. "Sonic," Amy said softly, reaching out to touch me. I flinched away. My temper was blown now and I didn't want her to get in the way in case I threw something.

"Pack your stuff," I commanded her. "You're staying with me for a while. Or at least until you get that demented bastard out your life."

"Sonic, I'm not breaking up with him."

"Dammit Amy," I yelled, causing her to flinch. "Look at yourself! You're fucking bleeding and it's clear that he's been raping you! Why do you want to stay with him so bad? It's clear that you are nothing except his punching bag!"

"That's not entirely true," I heard a smooth, deep accented voice say from behind me. I growled, turning my demon glare over to her boyfriend. He was leaning on the doorway connecting to what looked like a kitchen, a lit cigarette in his hand. He didn't have a shirt on, exposing his scarred torso, but he did have on a pair of jeans and sneakers. His topaz blue colored eyes looked almost amused at the sight of me. He took a puff of the cigarette. "She's not just my punching bag, she's my girlfriend too."

"You bastard," I yelled, taking a step towards him. Amy got in front of me though, putting her hands on my chest.

"Sonic, maybe you should leave," she told me.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're in my car and he's dead."

"You're still funny, pretty boy," Scourge said, blowing out another puff of smoke. "You should know better by now than to cross me."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I like games. Killing games sure but still games nonetheless. You take her from me then we are going to have a serious, serious problem and I honestly don't think you want that."

"Sonic, please just go," Amy pleaded to me. "He's more dangerous than you think so please. Please just leave."

"I don't give a fuck how dangerous he is. No one puts their hands on someone I care about." Scourge chuckled darkly.

"Oh so you actually care about her? Isn't that cute? I guess it's too bad that she's mine and she's going to stay mine. Isn't that right, _rosa_?"

"Yes," Amy said, her voice low.

"See, pretty boy, she's mine. So, I suggest you back off before I break a couple of your bones."

"Not if I snap your neck first." Scourge smiled a sadistic smile, obviously pleased with my comeback. His smile reminded me one of a predator though. A sneaky, sadistic one who liked to torture their prey before they killed them. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the type of person he was. It was obvious that he was killing Amy slowly. First manipulating her mind, then beating on her. Who knows what he could do next – that's why I had to get her away from him.

"Amy, please move out the way. Our guest has so clearly offered a fight so how about I give him one."

"No," Amy yelled, turning towards Scourge. His crazed ice blue eyes went from me to her, a scowl starting to come upon his face. "Please don't hurt him."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he responded, his voice now low and hard. Before when he was talking to me, his voice had been normal and full of a deadly enthusiasm. It was almost as if he were happy that I wanted to kick his teeth in. I guess other people's anger excited him. Fucking freak.

"Because he's my friend and he's leaving."

"I said I'm not going anywhere without you," I said to Amy, causing her to turn and look up at me. Her nose seemed to have stopped bleeding but dry blood now crusted onto her face. I wanted to clean her up so bad but I knew that I wasn't turning my back on this psycho.

"Note that if you leave with him then I will have no problem arranging both of your deaths. Don't worry, dear, I'll make sure I'll personally give you a nice, slow death." Amy's eyes widened in fear at Scourge. Damn, this dude really was crazy. Although he didn't scare me, I could tell that he did scare Amy. She did know him her whole life and she had told me before that he wasn't like this. I remember her telling me only months ago that the gang life had hardened him. Whatever they made him do in this gang did a lot more than harden him. This dude was absolutely _loco_. I'm sure it was difficult and scary for her to see what had been one of her good friends turn into this weirdo. I think she's the only one of her friends who actually came out of high school with their sanity. "Now move," he barked at her. Amy shivered at the cold tone of his voice and shot me a sad look as she began to move from in front of me. As soon as she did, all Hell broke loose.

I lunged towards Scourge, tackling him into the next room. Immediately, I began to punch his face in. The fiery that I had been trying to control during the past couple of minutes were breaking free now and I wasn't stopping until it was all gone. Scourge growled up at me, throwing a hard punch at one of my ribs. It didn't hurt much but I was enough to slow me down enough so that he could steal a punch at my eye. He got his feet under me even though I was still pounding on him and kicked me off. I slammed right into a wall. A pain shot through my back but I ignored it and got up. Scourge smirked at me, blood dripping from his lip. I didn't have time to move towards him before he shot towards me again. He grabbed the collar of shirt and slammed my back right into the wall again. He then picked me up and threw me back through the doorway into the living room. Damn, this dude was stronger than I thought. I rolled over, noticing a sneaker coming towards my face. I got onto my knees and grabbed his legs, slamming him down onto the ground. I kept hold of his legs and quickly twisted his ankle. I smiled when I heard the snap and his scream of agony.

"Sonic, stop it," I heard Amy yell. I looked to her, seeing her terrified expression. Apparently, my enemy seemed to take advantage of my distraction. He grabbed me into a tight headlock, almost cutting off my windpipe. "Scourge, stop!"

"Sorry, babe, but I can't do that." I then felt his breath at my ear. "So, what do you say, pretty boy? You gonna leave in peace or do I need to kill you right here and now?"

"I should be asking you that same question," I said before flipping him over my back. As soon as he fell onto the ground, I was back on him, resuming my process of punching his face in. Suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed my throat. My breaths immediately cut off and I was stuck struggling to get his hand off of me. He threw me down onto my back, straddling me as he continued to choke me.

"I guess I'm killing you then," Scourge said, smirking down at me. Before I could try to choke him back, Amy jumped on his back. She used her naturally long nails to scratch at his face. "Oh you naughty little bitch," Scourge said as he reluctantly let me go. He got off me and elbowed Amy off him so that she fell onto the floor. She immediately shot up, grabbing something that shined silver and slashed at him with it. He looked down at the long, bloody cut he had made down his torso and frowned. "Babe, this was a new shirt." He then knocked the knife out her hand and slapped her to the ground. "Don't worry, I'll deal with you later." He then turned to me, grabbing the knife off the ground. "So, what do you prefer? The slicing of the neck or being stabbed to death? I prefer the latter. Much more screaming involved in that." I stood up, taking my gun out my pocket. I held it up to his head. "Ooo, somebody's got toys too."

"Shut up," I yelled. "Shut up or I will kill you and I won't think twice about it. You understand?"

"As if I'm afraid of death."

"I really hope you burn in Hell." Scourge smiled wider.

"Oh trust me, I'll see you down there." Just as I was about to pull the trigger, Amy jumped in front of Scourge.

"Sonic, stop," she yelled at me. "I mean it, stop!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Amy, move out the way."

"I said STOP! No one is killing anyone tonight." She sighed, running a hand through her pink hair. "Sonic, please, for the last time, please just leave. I can take care of myself, alright? Just leave. You've caused enough damage already." I glanced at Scourge's bloody, smirking face.

"How do I know he won't hurt you once I leave?"

"You don't," she started but Scourge cut her off.

"Don't think I won't. She intervened in our fight on your side. She knows a punishment is coming her way." Amy seemed to pale at the sound of that, her eyes filling even more with fear.

"Sonic, please just leave okay? Please."

"Come here." She hesitated but I nodded, lowering my gun. She took a glance back at Scourge before hurrying up to me. I grabbed her in my arms, hugging her tight against me. A part of me wanted to hold the gun back up towards Scourge and drag her out but I knew that wouldn't do anyone any justice. He would only come after the both of us. I had to let her go…for now anyway. "Be safe, Ames," I whispered into her air. "Please, please just be okay. I'm an idiot for leaving you with him but I'll save you from this. Don't worry. This isn't over, alright?" She nodded, looking up at me. "I'm not giving up on you," I whispered softly. She smiled sadly.

"I love you, Sonic. I want you to know that okay?" I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly, I felt the fuzziness rise up to a level it never went to before. It spread across my entire body, causing my eyes to fuzz up at the sight of her. A need to kiss her came over me as did other things – things I had never experienced before. Slowly, I nodded. Amy backed away from me. "Goodbye Sonic." I shook my head as I turned and walked out. Idiotic move I know. Who knows what that bastard could do to her the second I walked out. Sure, she told me that she could take care of herself but I didn't exactly trust her on that note. That psycho was really strong and could put up a fight. Yet, even though my thoughts were swarming around other things, I could only think of one other thing. Something that bubbled through my head constantly. Something that should have made me grab her and take her away no matter what the consequences were. Something that would have made her come with me for sure. Something that contradicted all of my beliefs. Something that suddenly installed all of my absent emotions. Something that I should have told her on the beach. Something I should have told her now. Three little words. 8 letters.

_I love you. _

**Long chapter I know but I had a lot of fun writing it. It actually gave me a bunch of new ideas to throw into the story and make it longer than expected. Next chapter will definitely be juicy and I can't wait for you all to see it. Expect it soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. **

**Chapter 9**

Feelings have always been absent to me. Especially affectionate ones. I have never been fond of those affectionate emotions and was always happy that I was void of them. I never knew that I would end up with the exact emotions that I had begun to hate. Never had I expected to be standing here, staring at myself in the mirror wondering how I could be such an idiot. Sure, I'd stood there and wondered that before but not in the way I was now. Now, I was wondering how I could as stupid as to fall in love and trigger the rest of my emotions. The moment I left Amy and realized that I was in love with her, all the emotions that had repressed came crashing back at me. I actually went back to my house and cried. I actually cried! I never cried. Not even when I was younger. Dexter had noticed my sobs and had come into my room to see what was wrong. That was when it all spilled out of me. I told him everything I had gone through with Amy, including the incident that had just happened at her house, and how I managed to fall in love with her. I also told him for the first time that I loved him – as a father. Dexter merely stared at me with his mouth hanging open as tears began to fill his eyes. I don't think he ever hugged me as hard as he did then. But, to my relief, the full overwhelming bombardment of feelings only lasted a little while. I was back to feeling my two emotions the very next morning but with the exception of the fuzziness that I could now describe as love. That meant that I now had 3 feelings. One being the strongest of the strong… Great.

Anyway, tonight was the Sally's birthday party. It was being held in a big, fancy hotel that had a huge ballroom. The theme of the party was a Masquerade Ball so we all had to wear masks. Mine was a deep blue with the outline of it being dark silver, making swirl designs throughout the mask. Everyone had gotten a custom made mask that expressed their personality and since I was pretty plain, Sally made sure mine wasn't too out there but yet not totally boring. I was wearing a simple black tux with a blue dress shirt and my hair cut down. I guess I looked alright but I knew that Sally would probably think differently. I had to head over to her house soon to be with her. Since we were dating, I was required to escort her into the party and be her date. I didn't mind. Although I wasn't particularly fond of parties, I was still going to try to have fun for Sally's sake.

"You look handsome," Dexter said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked to him from the mirror. I smiled at him, feeling good by the proud smile on his face.

"Thanks. You do as well." Dexter was dressed in a simple black tux. I had seen his mask earlier. It was black with dark gray lightly sparkled stripes going through it. "I have to get to Sally's house," I said, picking up my mask. "I'll see you later." I gave Dexter a hug before walking out my room. I quickly got to Sally's house, knowing that if I got there late then she would more than likely kill me. I let myself in and went up to her room. I stopped short from going in when I heard voices coming from the inside. Intrigued, I bent down to my knees, pushing the door a little so that I could see the inside.

The first thing I saw was Sally. She was in the same electric blue dress that she had brought from the dress store and she had matched it with a pair of electric blue stilettos. Her makeup mostly consisted of silver to mend in with her mask that was also an electric blue with tons of sparkles on it and silver feathers coming off one of the sides. It was very flamboyant, like her. Her dark auburn hair was also curled and she had it pulled up into a half ponytail but in an elegant way. She looked beautiful. My sight then went the girl in the red dress. This dress was more of a party dress but it fit the girl perfectly. It was strapless, tightly fitted around her torso before flowing out in a tutu of a skirt. Her thick legs were expressed by the dress and she matched it with a pair of red sparkly platforms. I continued my gaze to her face, surprised to see Amy the one in the dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous though. Her jade eyes were outlined in black and flared out into a red color while her lips were frosted in a deep red. Her hair had been curled as well but in a more wild way. It surrounded her face and fell down to just above her waist in wild, bouncy curls. She was holding a sparkly, red mask that had a feather off to the side that resembled a flame. "Thanks so much for helping me out with my hair," Sally said, observing herself in her vanity mirror.

"No problem," Amy replied, going to stand next to her as she also checked herself in the mirror. Sally glanced at her, a soft smile coming upon her lips.

"You look beautiful, you know. If you weren't with Scourge then I would tell you not to do anything I wouldn't do." Amy let out a light laugh.

"Yea I guess we won't have to worry about that with Scourge" she replied, her voice a bit sad. Sally frowned at the other girl and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't say you're sorry about what's going on. I don't want your pity. Besides, I know you told Sonic about my bruises."

"Amy, I had to. Who else is going to protect you?"

"I thought you would but you're the one who slept with him in the first place. You know, all I wanted these past couple of years was my best friend. But where was she? Oh you know, casually destroying my life."

"Amy-"

"What happened to us, Sally?" Amy asked, turning towards her former best friend. I could hear the hurt and weariness in her voice. Amy had told me before that she never really knew why Sally had stopped being her friend but I knew that Sally just let jealousy overcome her. I wondered now if Sally would ever admit that to her face though.

"I don't know… I guess we just got older and you know how sometimes what's not really important gets in the way of what is important. I guess that's what happened to us. Boys, money, looks, school, all of that stupid stuff."

"Ugh, boys."

"Yea, they suck don't they?"

"Yes. They do." Sally laughed a bit. "At least you have Sonic," Amy said, her voice sounding a bit sad.

"Yea. He's great."

"You should hold on to him," Amy said briefly as she put on her mask. Sally stared at Amy, watching as the other girl casually fluffed her hair.

"Amy," she murmured. Amy looked to Sally, an eyebrow rising from under her mask. Sally blushed lightly, looking down. "Um, I was wondering if there was any way we could maybe rekindle our friendship. I know that I've done a lot of horrible things to you over these past couple of years and I wish that I could take them back but I can't. The only thing I can do is humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Sally," Amy murmured. "I guess we can work on being friends. Don't expect me to trust you so easily." Sally nodded, smiling softly. She grabbed the other girl into a soft hug. "Besides, I missed you whore." Sally giggled.

"I missed you too bitch." They pulled out of the hug, smiling softly at each other.

"I should get going. Scourge is waiting for me." Sally nodded, giving Amy's hand a squeeze before letting her go. I moved away from the door and leaned against the wall that was hidden in the shadows. Amy emerged from the room, looking even more beautiful up close than she did from afar. Without sparing a glance in my direction, she made her way down the hallway and to the stairway. With a soft sigh, I pushed down the fuzziness and stepped in Sally's room. The blue eyed girl squealed at the sight of me.

"Sonic," she exclaimed, running up to me. "You look amazing!" She gave me a tight hug, causing me to chuckle.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." She shrugged, pulling out the hug.

"I try. Wait till you see the lingerie I have under it." She winked at me. "The night doesn't end for us when the party does."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Sally giggled as I kissed her. Damn, I really hated the newfound guilt that was running through me. Even though Sally was a heartless bitch, she didn't deserve someone like me. Someone who was harboring feelings for someone else yet pretended as if they had feelings for their partner. Plus, Sally was trying to turn all her sins around so that doesn't exactly make it better. It would have been easier to break up with her before when she was evil to everyone in sight. But now, I would only feel even worse if I broke up with her. I guess I'd have to hash it out with this relationship for a little while longer.

The beginning of the night kind of went by in a blur to me. Sally and I rode to the huge hotel in a limo and I walked her down the big stairwell for her grand entrance. During that walk though, I was paying more attention to the decorations than anything else. Sure, it was a five star hotel so the lobby and everything was very elegant but I was wondering how Sally was going to have the main hall set up. She actually did a great job. The lights were dimmed down so that lots of neon lights shone around but in an elegant manner. The chandeliers were glowing with neon lights as well. The streamers and such were a bright white color that made the room even brighter. There was a DJ near the front of the hall with a huge dance floor in front of it, tables on either side of the dance floor, and buffet tables and bars everywhere else. It looked more like something off of those Sweet 16 shows just in a more grown up way.

Sally didn't leave my side for a long while. She just kept introducing me to all her family members and other friends who hadn't met me. My face started to hurt after the first hour from smiling so much. I hated smiling when I didn't want to. It was just plain annoying. Not too long after Sally finally sat down with me, Amy and Scourge approached us. I shot a glare at Scourge, seeing his arm tightly wound around Amy's waist. "Hey guys," Sally said, shooting up to give them both a hug. "Thanks so much for coming. You both look awesome!"

"Yup," Amy said before looking to me. I smiled at her. A shy smile came across her lips as she looked down. Scourge, who had been engaged in conversation with Sally, noticed our exchange of smiles and tightened his grip on Amy. He pulled her closer against him, causing her to wince slightly. I had to give it to him though, the dude did clean up well. He had gone for an elaborate red tux, with a black dress shirt underneath and his mask resembled one of the devil or something. That totally fit him, as evil and demented as he was. Slowly, Amy wiggled out of his grip and walked over to sit down next to me. "Hey Sonic. You look good," she told me.

"Thanks. I would say you look good too but you look much better than just good. You look beautiful, Ames." She laughed lightly, probably blushing in the darkness.

"Thank you."

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you since…you know."

"I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you again?"

"What do you think," she asked, her smile falling off her face. She glanced at her boyfriend who was still talking to Sally, both of them seeming to enjoy each other's company. "I do appreciate your concern though. It was sweet of you to try and fight him off but I don't want you to get hurt. He is ruthless."

"He doesn't scare me. Besides, he put his hands on you. I'm not going to tolerate that." I grabbed her hand from under the table. "Amy, I care about you and I'm not going to let you keep hurting like this. I will get you out of this relationship with him. I don't know how yet but I will. I promise that I will keep you safe after that happens too. Alright?" She nodded, sending a small smile my way.

"Thank you," she replied as she gave my hand a squeeze. I nodded. She quickly let go of my hand when she realized Scourge had come up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, pecking a soft kiss on her head. He then turned his ice blue eyes to me and a sadistic smile came across his face.

"I remember you," he said. "You're the idiot who thought he could take my girl away from me."

"I don't think I'm going to take her away. I _will_ take her away. That's a promise."

"Oh, I will have so much fun killing you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Guys, please don't. Not tonight," Amy said softly. "It's Sally's night and the last thing she needs is you two having another brawl. Even if you guys don't be cordial ever again, just be nice to the night." Scourge sighed, kissing her head again.

"Fine." He shot a deadly smirk at me. "This isn't over," he said darkly before moving away from Amy. To both our surprise, he went to Sally who was playing with her dress absentmindedly. He held out his hand to her as a slow song came on. "You wanna dance," he asked, offering her a soft smile. She smiled back, her eyes suddenly filling with infatuation.

"Sure," she said, taking his head and letting him lead her to the dance floor. What the hell?

"Unbelievable," Amy muttered. "You know, just earlier she was spitting all this 'let's be friends again' crap and now she's right back to trying to steal my boyfriend."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing though? Then he'll leave you alone." She shook her head.

"No, he's not going to leave me alone. Instead he's just going to cheat on me with her and come back home like everything is all well and good. Trust me, I've been through it more than enough times."

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing her hand softly. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Come on. Dance with me." She got up, holding out both her manicured hands to me. I raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Sorry to break it to ya, chica, but I don't dance." Amy grabbed my hands anyway and started to pull me up.

"That's too damn bad," she said, causing me to chuckle. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind when we working that wedding."

"Hm, that's because I was halfway intoxicated and slightly high." She hit my shoulder, causing me to laugh. We made our way to the dance floor where I wrapped my hands around her waist and she locked hers around my neck. The slow song that was playing had everyone holding their partner close against them. Apparently, it was one of those slow, romantic songs. Surprisingly though, I didn't mind it. Maybe because I was dancing with Amy and I could actually relate to the words of the song. The guy singing mostly talked about how close he was to someone he loved but no matter how much they tried, they would always be too far apart to ever be together. I don't mean long distance wise either. They just lived in different worlds, had different frames of mind, different states of feeling. It was Amy and I's love story all wrapped up into one sappy song.

As the song changed into another slow one, I couldn't help but notice how this one also explained our relationship. It was a duet between a girl and a boy who talked about their want of being together but grew apart because they didn't know of the mutual feeling between them. This DJ was definitely trying to tell me something with these songs. I knew the exact message too. I had to tell Amy how I felt about her despite the consequences that would come with it. We could deal with it together. I knew that I wasn't going to give up on her and I had feeling that she had the same frame of mind about me.

"Ames," I started, looking down at the girl. She had leaned her head against my chest, comfortable in my embrace as we were rocking back and forth.

"Yes," she murmured.

"I, um, I have to tell you something." She looked up at me, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and concern at the nervous tone of my voice. Damn, her beautiful jade eyes just made me even more nervous. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Even with the mask, her beauty was still hitting me like a wave.

"Okay."

"Well, remember when you told me you loved me last week after I fought with Scourge?"

"Sonic, I understand that you can't-"

"Amy, please let me finish."

"I already know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you feel bad because I love you and you can do nothing more than barely care for me as a friend. I get it, Sonic, I do. We don't have to talk about that anymore. You can just forget about it if you want. It's not that big of a deal. I can hide my feelings. We can stay friends."

"Amy, that's not…" I shook my head, looking into her beautiful eyes. "The truth is…I-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before everyone heard a gunshot go off in the hall. Immediately, Amy and I froze as did everyone else. Not too long after the first one, more gunshots resumed to go on. "Shit," I exclaimed, pushing Amy down to the floor, trying to cover her body with mine.

"What's going on," she yelled, looking around at the crowd around us. A lot of the other dudes in the room had taken out their guns as well, shooting up at the ceiling. A man next to us who was shooting responded to her question.

"Rivals. Seems like they heard about the party and tried to crash it." The man then turned his dark eyes to me. "You better get your girl out of here. This is going to get pretty ugly." I nodded once, grabbing Amy's hand. Just as I did though, I felt a sharp pain through my shoulder blade. Aw fuck. Amy screamed, and quickly got up. She dragged me through the scrambling crowd and back into the hotel lobby. She only stopped once we were in the lobby that was now empty.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, you're bleeding really bad," she said, touching my shoulder. I winced at the contact. The bullet had gone right though me, leaving me once less thing to worry about but it still hurt like hell.

"Come on, we have to get to a room. It's not safe out here. I have a key to a room that Sally told me to hold. We can go there." Amy nodded before we started jetting towards the elevator. Once we hit the top floor, we quickly made it down the hall to the room we were looking for. Inside was an average hotel room with one bed, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small front room with a TV and sofa. Amy locked the door as she commanded me to sit on the bed. I did as I was told while she hurried into the bathroom. Slowly, I began to take off my jacket and shirt, leaving my torso bare. Amy came back out with a wet towel but stopped in her tracks when she saw me. I looked to her to see that her jade eyes had widened, staring at me in surprise. Yea, over the past few months that I didn't see her I had been putting more work on my muscles in the gym therefore making me more buff than the last time she'd seen me shirtless on the beach.

"Um, I'm sort of bleeding to death here," I teased to get her attention. She jumped out of her stare at my toned body and continued towards me.

"Sorry," she murmured. She grimaced at my wound. "Damn, Sonic, he got you good."

"Yea I know." She began to clean off the blood before actually going to work on the wound. It hurt like hell when she did so – especially when she began to use the alcohol but she got it all cleaned out and bandaged it up. "You would make a good nurse," I told her as she finished wrapping up my wound.

"I guess. I hate science though." I chuckled. "But, I had to learn how to patch people up. Doesn't take much science but a lot of paying attention to the teacher."

"True. You certified in CPR too?"

"Yea. I had to. I babysat throughout my entire high school career?"

"Hmm maybe I should drown sometime. I could use some mouth to mouth." Amy blushed deeply as she hit my unwounded arm.

"Shut up," she yelled although she couldn't help as her face turned an even deeper red. "Don't you have another shirt you can put on?"

"Nope." She sighed, her eyes back to scouring my muscular torso. I wanted to tease her even more on the subject but now wasn't exactly the right time for it. Not only were we just being shot at but there was still the awkward tension between us. I really needed to clear that up before anything else happened that would once again ruin the chance of setting things straight between me and this beautiful girl.

"Sonic," she said softly causing me to look at her. "You were telling me something before the shooting happened. What…what was it?" I sighed, turning my body towards her more so that I could look her directly in the eyes and hold her small hands.

"Remember when I told you that I couldn't love you?"

"How could I forget?" I shook my head.

"Amy, over the past months that I've known you I've felt this fuzziness, this warmth in me that I never felt before. I used to be cold and heartless and just existing. But then I looked at you and for once I felt as if a part of me was just put back where it was supposed to be. When I first saw you, I was automatically drawn to you. I don't know why and maybe I still don't but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that for some reason, you are the key to making me feel normal. More normal than I've ever felt in my whole life. When I'm with you, I actually feel happy. Not content like I usually do but actually happy. You make me smile genuine smiles, laugh actual laughs, and be myself. I know I told you that I was popular when I was younger but none of those friends I had ever really knew me the way you do. They never saw the me that I am around you. In fact, the never saw who I was at all. But you do. I was so used to having this empty feeling in my chest where I assumed my heart was but ever since we met, that emptiness has been gone. Instead, I feel…fuzzy. I feel fuzzy whenever I see you. Whenever you're around, I'm just a ball of fuzziness." Amy smiled, shaking her head. "Look, I know I was a prick a while ago but that was only because I was afraid of the fuzziness. I wanted to block it out. I wanted it to go away. But it didn't go away. Instead it only got stronger and eventually, I let it get stronger. Last weekend, when you told me you loved me, the fuzziness blew into an all-time rage all over my body. The same thing happened when I kissed you at the wedding. I didn't want to believe what I was feeling for you because I have always thought I loathed this emotion. I thought it made you weak. But when I look at you and this fuzziness runs through me, I realize that it's what makes people stronger. I would do anything for you. Be anything for you. If you were halfway around the world and you called asking for my help then I would be by your side the very next day no matter what I had to go through to get there. All I wanna do is protect you, kiss you, hold you…love you."

"Sonic," Amy murmured.

"Amy, I am in love with you," I said, my voice actually breaking a bit. "I am so in love with you. I love you so much that it is hurting me to tell you this. I hate being vulnerable around people but you need to know how much you mean to me. You unlocked the one emotion I thought I would go through the rest of my life missing out on. Hell, for a moment, you unlocked all the emotions that everyone has. But when they all faded, the love was still there. You know, I told Dexter I loved him for the first time because of you. Because of the gift that you gave me. And now I have the chance to tell you that I love you. I love you, Amy and I will never stop loving you. Not even when my heart stops beating."

Amy stared at me with wide, watery eyes for a moment. It was obvious that she was shocked at my vulnerability and my words but she needed to know how I felt for her. I couldn't hide it from her any longer. She didn't hide her feelings away from me so it was only fair that I told her."Sonic, I…," a soft smile came across her face as a tear fell from her eye. "I love you too."

With that, I grabbed the back of her neck gently and crushed my lips to hers. Again, the passion I had felt at the party spiraled through me again. I kissed her fiercely, passionately. Our lips moved together in harmony, Amy putting her arms around my neck to pulled me closer as I lowered mine to wrap around her waist. Lightly, I licked her bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her lips as I continued to tease her mouth open with my tongue. First, I ran my tongue against her teeth, causing her breath to hitch. Then, I let my tongue collide with her small one. Her mouth was warm and her tongue sweet. Damn, did she taste good. She smelled lightly of perfume but that only made me want her more. Slowly, I lowered her down onto her back and settled myself on top of her but in a way where my weight wasn't on her. I felt her soft hands explore the muscles on my back, careful not to hit the wound on my shoulder blade, before she then moved them to rub my chest and eight pack of a stomach. I pulled out of the kiss to lightly peck my lips at her jaw. I sucked lightly at a spot just below her ear, causing her to moan quietly again. I chuckled into her ear before kissing it softly. In an attempt to hear her moan again, I bit her ear. "Sonic," she whined. I chuckled, moving down to her neck. I merely kissed it softly, nipping at her a couple times, before moving back to her sweet lips. Her hands added pressure to my back, pressing my body against hers even more. Hesitantly, my hands made their way down to one of her legs. I rubbed slowly, making sure that it was alright. She didn't say anything or react to it as I guessed it was. So, I moved my hand up higher and higher on her thigh. It was long before I was up into her dress, the feel of the edge her lacy underwear at my fingertips. Just as I was about to tug at them, I heard the door bust open.

"WHAT THE FUCK," I heard two familiar voices say in unison. Aw shit. I forgot Sally had a key to this room too. I immediately broke the kiss with Amy and looked up to our two intruders. Sally's mouth was hanging wide open as were her eyes saucers. Her makeup was smudged and it looked she had been crying before she walked in here. Probably because her party had been ruined. Scourge was standing next to her, his eyes livid as were his hands fists at his sides. I noticed a cut on his face that would surely leave a scar. He must have gotten hurt in the shootout.

"I would say this isn't what it looks like but it is exactly what it looks like," Amy said, not meeting the gaze of her former friend and boyfriend. I kept my gaze on Scourge, making sure the asshole didn't try anything on me or Amy.

"YOU WHORE," Sally exclaimed, taking a step towards Amy. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? ESPECIALLY ON MY BIRTHDAY! WERE WE NOT JUST DISCUSSING REKINDLING OUR FRIENDSHIP EARLIER?"

"Sally, stop being a drama queen," Amy said, finally meeting the blue eyed girls gaze. She stood up, straightening herself out. "You did the same thing to me but I didn't freak out this bad. Get over it."

"GET OVER IT? HOW DARE YOU?"

"No, Sally, how dare you? How dare you ruin my life, take my boyfriend and then try to act like this isn't okay for me to do the same thing. Funny thing is that I wasn't even trying to hurt you by making out with Sonic. I actually have feelings for him. Something you don't have."

"I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! WHY DO YOU THINK I STAYED WITH HIM FOR SO LONG?" Amy shrugged.

"Because you were bored and no one else is really interested in you right now. I think you've basically fucked every guy in this town and no one wants a slut." Sally suddenly lunged towards Amy, tackling the girl onto the bed. The catfight broke out too fast for me or Scourge to actually have time to figure out how to break it up. We could only watch for a minute or two. The dude actually walked up to me and nudged me.

"Truce for about five minutes," he asked.

"Sure. Who you betting on," I asked, not trying to break it up too quickly. They needed to get whatever anger they had towards each other out and right now was not a good time to get between them.

"Sally. Only because I know you've probably got your money on Amy."

"Alright, if she wins you owe me five dollars."

"Deal." We kept our eyes on the fight while we were talking but now I was paying more attention. Although Sally had started out on top of Amy, bitch-slapping her, the other girl was now on top of her. Amy was punching on Sally with a hardness I didn't know she had. She always seemed so innocent and fragile – well most of the time anyway. Now, I saw the reason that Sally had chosen fire as Amy's mask. Amy was one feisty girl. I knew that the moment I met her but now, seeing her fight with such anger, I knew that she was definitely a lioness hiding in the body of a kitten. Sally grabbed onto Amy's hair, trying to slow the girl down but that didn't stop her. Amy just kept on pounding. Finally, Sally kicked Amy off the bed onto the floor. I saw now that while Amy only had a bruise on her cheek, Sally was bleeding from her mouth and a bruise was forming around one of her eyes. Before I knew it though, Sally had jumped back on Amy and they were going back at it again. Scourge and I looked to each other and the same time and nodded. He took a five out his pocket and handed it to me. "Nice doing business with you," he said simply before walking towards the two girls. They were on their sides, pulling each other's hair but Amy managed to throw a few punches in. Scourge grabbed Sally's waist and tried to pull her away. I grabbed Amy and murmured in her ear, trying to coerce her into letting Sally go. Thank goodness, she did let go but only after Sally did. I helped Amy help although she seemed perfectly fine. Sally, however, could barely stand up straight.

"I hate you," she said. "I hate both of you!" Amy held up the middle finger, smirking. "Oh you'll pay for this, bitch. This isn't over! You two are in for a world of trouble! Just wait and see!"

"Shut up," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"She's right," Scourge said, suddenly making Amy's eyes fill with fear. Okay, I could understand her not being afraid of Sally since she did just kick her ass but Scourge was crazy so I could understand that. "This isn't over. Amy, we're broken up now. You got your wish but don't worry, I'm not done with you. Or you, pretty boy. You both don't know what you've got coming for you." After shooting us an evil smirk, Scourge dragged Sally out the room, slamming the door after him. Amy let out a sigh, turning in my arms to bury her head in my chest. I held her tight against me, comforting her as I started to hear her soft sobs. I knew they weren't out of sadness but out of fear. Those two working together could mean Hell for the both us. I may not be scared but I know she was. Scourge had showed her that he was lethal. Who knows what else he had up his sleeve that we didn't know about? I really had to make sure I kept my eye on Amy and my own back. As I kissed her head and told her that I would protect her and let nothing happen to her, I couldn't help but to realize that what they said about love was true. It sometimes did come at a price but I never knew our price at love was going to be this dramatic – or this deadly.

**Longest chap of the story so far but a lot more drama cooked up. What do yall think of the future for Sonamy now? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. **

**Chapter 10**

I never expected to fall in love. Especially not when I'm on an important mission that had to do with killing a drug lord. But life does throw the most unexpected things at you and then wants to see how you deal with it. Well, I wish I could say that I was taking the whole being in love thing smoothly. Sadly, though, I couldn't say that. Instead of being all lovey dovey like I was supposed to, I found myself more irritated and angry than I was when I first figured out that I was in love. It wasn't Amy's fault though. In fact, the girl had done absolutely nothing to make me feel this way. It was her stupid former friends. Their threat that they made the other week about giving us Hell made me worry about Amy more than ever. Worrying about her and trying to keep a straight face as I did assignments for Castillo did not mix well together. Especially since I was trying to check up on her every other minute. Sure, Amy had told me millions of times that she could take care of herself and I believed it but I still wanted to make sure she was alright.

At the moment, I had just let myself into her house. I never slept over even though I tried but Amy did give me a new key so that I could come and go as I pleased. She had changed the locks anyway since her psycho ex-boyfriend had never given back the keys she had given him. But I don't mean that she just changed the locks on the front door. She changed the locks on every door and window in the whole entire house. She also got an alarm and was considering buying a big dog that could watch the house for her. She may keep telling me that she wasn't as worried as I made it out to seem but I knew better. She was scared to death. Her former best friend may be harmless but her ex sure wasn't. I still had flashbacks of the night I fought with him. I remembered her bloody face and the way he hit her without a second thought. There was no doubt that whatever he had planned in store for her would be brutal.

"Sonic," Amy asked as she popped her head out from the kitchen doorway. I waved to her before turning to lock the door. Before I could turn around, she was on my back, pecking kisses at my cheek. I chuckled at her. She was so cute.

"Hi to you too," I said as she jumped off me. I turned to look down at her. Although she dressed like sweatpants and a tank with her curls tied up into a ponytail, she still looked absolutely beautiful to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at me. Her smile increased the fuzziness I was feeling in my chest. I didn't mind it much now though. In fact, I was actually starting to like it a bit. I liked feeling warm after being cold for so long. I liked it more than I care to admit.

"You're home early," I told her. Over the past week, I had gotten here while she was in class so that I could do some house work for her and cook her dinner. I just wanted to take some stress off her shoulders. It was so weird, actually caring so deeply for one person. All I wanted to do was make her happy and at the moment, doing chores was the thing that struck me as making her happy. Strange yes but she did appreciate it.

"Yea. My class finished our finals early so my professor let us leave." She poked my chest. "You're here early too."

"Well, I was planning to make you dinner but from the smell of pasta I see that you already beat me to it."

"Oh I'm sorry. You can finish it if you want." I chuckled, pulling her closer against me.

"Nah, I'd rather watch you. Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're cooking?" I moved my lips to hear, whispered softly. "So tempting." Amy giggled, pushing me away. Damn, I loved her smile. Ugh, I was so whipped. How could this one girl do so much to me? Especially a small a girl as she was. Whatever, I was in love with her. That was all that had to matter.

"So, how was your day," Amy asked as she began to guide me to the kitchen. She had me sit down at the table while she went back to the steaming pot on the stove.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Stressful. Finals are killing me. It's a good thing I only have a couple more left." I smiled as she continued to stir the contents of the pot. "You don't know how many times I've contemplated dropping out of school and becoming a stripper." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you can still be a stripper but for a one-man audience only." I winked at her, causing her to laugh. Slowly, my smile widened at her. I had realized over the past week that I actually never got a real chance to actually _know_ Amy. Sure, I knew her main traits but I never really got to hold a lot of casual conversations with her. Hell, I never even really got the chance to talk to her about herself in general. We were always talking about something else. The realization made me feel bad now but at least I had time to make up for it. I looked over the table I was sitting at to see a picture. Curious, I picked it up and held it close so that I could get a better look. In the picture was Amy, a teenage version, wearing a dress with three other people. The man was very tall with dark blue eyes, really tanned skin, a wide smile and a muscular stature. Next to him was the woman who was a lot shorter than him. She looked more like Amy with her almond shaped jade eyes, sweet smile, curly pink hair, and curvy figure. Beside the woman was a boy about 13 years old. He took his looks more from the man of the picture with his big eyes, goofy smile, and skinny stature. He looked like a nerd honestly but in a good way.

"That was taken the day after my high school graduation two years ago," Amy said, walking up behind me to see what she was looking at. "We were about to go to Disney World and my dad wanted to get a picture of all of us when we got there. But, sadly he couldn't wait long enough until we got to the castle so we took one in front of the hotel." She wrapped one arm around my neck while the other pointed to the people in the picture. "There's me in my 17 year old glory. That's my dad, Alexander, my mom LeAnn and my little brother Jonathon. He moved away with my parents after the accusations though."

"They seem like nice people. You look just like your mom." I heard the sad smile in Amy's voice the next time she spoke.

"Thanks and yea, they are. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a nurse. My brother has this dream of becoming a video game designer and then there's me with the teacher dream. Just living the American dream, ya know." I nodded. I felt her soft lips kiss my cheek. "So, tell me about your family. I mean, I know your parents abandoned you but before that: what were they like?" I sighed, rubbing her arm.

"If I knew, I would tell you. I kind of lied to you about them abandoning me because I didn't want to tell you about my condition. In reality, they were murdered in front of me and that's how I became the way I am. My mind also repressed my memory of them since I was so young so I barely know anything. I only recently just saw a picture of them." I pulled out my wallet and took out the small copy of the picture. I handed it to her. She took the picture and walked to take a seat on my lap.

"Your mom was so pretty," she murmured. "You definitely look like your dad." I nodded.

"Yea. Dexter has everything I need to know about them but I just never had the strength to actually dig into it." Amy looked to me, her jade eyes soft.

"Are you afraid of what you might find?"

"I don't know. I think I just never really worried about it." She nodded before the timer beeped. She hopped out my lap and went back to cooking. I wanted to ask if she needed to help but her question had struck something in me. Was I really afraid of what I might find? I mean, I knew my parents had been involved in certain things they shouldn't have been but still. Could their illegal activities have played a part in their deaths? I shook my head mentally. No, they had been murdered brutally. But who would want to hurt people who had seemed like such good people?

After eating dinner with Amy, she pulled out one of her old photo albums. She seemed to light up with enthusiasm as she talked about her family and all of their crazy stories. Turns out I was right when I figured that she wasn't from around here. Both she and her younger brother were born in the States but their parents moved her after getting involved with the Cartel. She explained to me that they only joined because Castillo's father, who had been in charge before him, was giving them an offer that they couldn't resist. Protection over their family mostly but also at the fact that their children wouldn't have to worry about any money problems and would grow up learning how to protect themselves. Sounded like a good deal maybe but I guess her parents only wanted what was best for their children since the world was slowly going downhill. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she missed her family very much but couldn't take the chance to go see them. Castillo would find out and outcast her just like he did with her family. The only difference then would be that she was less likely to be protected. Plus, her crazy ex still had it out for her which would most likely mean that he would be the one hunting her down. Since he knew so much about her, I was sure he would find her easily and kill her. Her voice did sadden as she flipped through the old pictures of her with Scourge and Sally. I will admit that she did share some very good memories with them – or at least from the way she described them they were good. From the looks of it, they seemed to have a great friendship. It's just too bad that it had to end the way it did.

"You know, Sally cried when her mom married Castillo," Amy said as she fingered a picture of them when they were about 12. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because Castillo was the one who killed her father. Sure, Sally was forced to get over it but that's why she's so bitchy all the time. She's not over the fact that her mother married the one who killed her father."

"Does her mother know that Castillo killed him?"

"Yup. It's messed up but it's the way things work around here." She shrugged softly as she turned to a picture of her and Scourge at a prom scene. She smiled softly. "Ah junior prom," she said.

"What about it? Did he dance like an idiot?" She giggled but nodded.

"Someone spiked the punch and everyone got so drunk. It was hilarious. Even the teachers were buzzed and no one noticed. You should have seen Scourge. He was doing the most hilarious dances." She shook her head. "That night was just a mess."

"So, what's the story with him? He's a bit more demented than just a kid who got hardened by gang life." Amy sighed, looking down.

"Well, his parents died when he was young and he was in a really bad foster home until he turned 18. When he joined the gang life, I guess all his anger just consumed him and now he's practically insane. Life screwed him over really bad."

"Have you ever slept with him," I asked suddenly, causing her to look up at me. Her cheeks reddened softly but she nodded.

"He's the only one I've ever had intercourse with…so far anyway."

"Hm," I said simply. She grabbed my hands, smiling at me.

"Don't worry though. I'm over him."

"I know. I just…I'm still worried about him hurting you."

"Sonic," Amy murmured, crawling onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her jade eyes staring straight in my green ones. I couldn't help but to cup her hips with my hands, rubbing them softly. "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I am going to be just fine. We both are." I stroked her cheek softly, pulling her face closer to mine.

"I know but I can't help but to worry about you." She smiled.

"You worry too much." She kissed me softly, sweetly, for a moment. After that one kiss, I couldn't help but to want more. My hand wrapped around the side of her neck, pulling her lips to mine once more. A soft moan sounded from the back of her throat as I parted her lips with my tongue. She gripped the back of my shirt, pulling my chest close against hers. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, my hands lightly playing with the ends of her ponytail. She added pressure to me, pushing herself onto me so that I fell onto my back. She giggled from the sudden movement but moved on to peck kisses at my jaw. Her kisses were warm and left my skin tingling as she continued down to my neck. She lightly nipped at my ear with just her soft lips, causing a groan to escape from me. "I think I know how to help you stop worrying," she whispered in my ear, her lips brushing against the skin. Her warm breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Chica, you're already doing it," I murmured, gently grabbing her face to lead her lips back to mine. Our kisses began to soften and become more sweet. I wished the kiss back at the hotel had been like this. So slow and sensual instead of hungry and quick. Sure, it was passionate. Probably more passionate than I wanted it to be. Although I did want Amy in bed, like any other guy wanted with his girlfriend, I didn't want to have sex with her too quickly. Especially not after she just admitted that she had only been with one man her entire life. I was now expecting the insecurities she would have when we actually got done to that conversation since I was experienced and she wasn't. I honestly didn't care. In fact, I liked how innocent she was. Maybe not innocent in the way she kissed me and such but in the way she held herself. She wasn't exposing her body or giving it away to just anyone. I already knew that I would have a hard time getting her in bed anyway. She did like to play hard to get.

I slowly sat up, grabbing her thighs so that I could stand up. I hoisted her up with me, keeping a good hold on her. Gently, I laid her down on the couch. She moaned in content when I settled myself in between her legs and gave one of her thighs a soft caress. I felt her tugging at the hem of my shirt, signifying that she wanted me to take it off. I smirked against her lips. If she wanted it off then she was gonna have to take it off and I planned to give her a difficult time doing so because I wanted to mess with her. That plan didn't work out though. Instead she teased me by putting her hands in my shirt, her fingertips grazing the sensitive skin on my stomach. I bit her lip in an attempt to not let her notice that I was ticklish. I felt her smile against our kisses before I felt the tickling sensation. Immediately, I rolled off her and fell right onto the floor. She laughed hysterically, obviously amused. I glared at her as I got up. "Aw is the big, bad tiger scared of a little tickling," she asked, smiling mischievously at me. Over the past few days, she's become accustomed to calling me a tiger. She told me that the way I angled my eyes and just my whole persona sometimes reminded her of a tiger and so therefore she was going to call me that.

"You hush," I told her before looking towards the open window. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed a black car with its headlights on across the street. My suspicion deepened when I saw their windows slowly roll down. The inside was dark but I could tell the figures were masked or something. I didn't care that it was dark outside, it was still obvious that they were up to something. It didn't take long for my eyes to catch sight of the guns. "Shit," I murmured. "Amy, get down!" She shot up, confused. At that moment, I heard a gunshot. The window broke open causing Amy to scream. I swore, grabbing her from off the couch and leading her into the other room. It didn't help that I heard the cars move, obviously seeing that their target had vanished. We heard more gunshots as I lead her up the stairs to her room. They mostly shot at the windows, breaking most of them. I really dared one of those bullets to hit me or Amy. Then someone was gonna die. Luckily, neither of us got hurt and the car left after a couple minutes of shooting. I left Amy on her bed as I checked her now broken bedroom window to see if the car was out of sight. It was, thank God.

"Sonic," Amy said, her voice cracking. "Sonic, what was that?" I heard her start sobbing from behind me. I sighed, going to her closet to pull out her suitcases. "What are you doing?"

"You're moving in with me for a while," I said, my voice low.

"Sonic-"

"No, Amy," I yelled, turning around to face her. She was crying, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "That was our first warning! Whatever demented scheme that Scourge and Sally have is already starting and I'm not leaving you here alone! I did that once and I hate imagining how that turned out! Now, those gunmen out there, they were not trying to scare us. That gun was pointed right at my head. Next time, they won't stop shooting. We're lucky they even left." Amy looked down, wrapping her arms around herself. With another sigh, I walked up to kneel down in front of her. I took her tiny hands in mine and kissed her forehead. "Listen, Ames, I promised to protect you. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I put one of my hands under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. I wiped away some of her tears as I continued. "You have to let me keep you safe. Please, just let me take care of you. Alright?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back softly. I kissed her temple before slowly letting her go. She helped as we packed up most of her stuff but she didn't say a word. Hell, even when we reached my house she didn't say anything. Dexter greeted us with a jolly smile and a joke in which Amy merely smiled and gave him a wave. I think the attack scared her more than she wanted to let on. I mean, the two people setting up this whole thing were once people she trusted and loved dearly. It couldn't be easy on her to have both of them turn on her at the same time.

As I got dressed for bed later that night, I watched Amy as she watched TV in my bed. She didn't feel like changing into her pajamas after she showered so she just took one of my huge button up shirts and threw it on over her. I smiled at her beautiful face as she gaped openly at the investigation show she was watching. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pecked a kiss at her cheek. She giggled at me as I pecked playful kisses over her cheek and neck. "Sonic," she whined, saying something for the first time since the shooting. "This is starting to get good," she said, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Oh I'll give you something good," I whispered seductively in her ear. She flashed red but giggled. She shoved me away.

"Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep, little one." She glance glared at me before giving me the finger. "Don't make me beat you up." A smile started to form on her lips before I grabbed her waist and flung her down onto her back. She squealed, looking up at me with a huge grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow down at her. "Do I need to beat you up?" She shook her head, her hands cupping my face. She pulled my lips down onto hers. I moaned softly against the kiss, letting my lips move with hers in a soft motion. Her small tongue flicked at my lips causing me to immediately give her entrance. As our tongues wrestled, I tangled my hands in her hair while her smooth fingers traveled around my back and shoulders. Her grip on me was tight but I didn't mind. I liked being so close to her, so close that we were practically intertwined. The sweet scent of her body wash and lotion filled my nose as I went to plant kisses at her throat and shoulders. I then moved back up to kiss her sweet lips. Damn, she tasted so good. I longed to deepen our kisses even more than they already were but I didn't want to scare her. Plus, it was pretty late. I knew that she had finals the next afternoon and I had things to do for Castillo. It was obvious that we should be going to sleep.

Reluctantly, I pulled out of the passionate kiss. Amy whined softly, her lips poking out into a pout. I smiled down at her before pecking her lips. "Come on, Ames. We gotta go to sleep," I told her.

"Do we have to?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes. Yes, we do." I kissed her nose, making her smile. I flicked off the TV with the remote after getting off her and followed her under the covers. Amy curled up in my arms, tangling her legs with mine. Her head rested on my chest, her hand rubbing my torso. I kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight, Ames."

"Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed once more before slowly falling into a sweet slumber in each other's embraces.

**Just a fluffy filler chap. Hint: the next one will also be very fluffy considering it will be a date scene - something I know you all have been waiting for haha. It probably won't be up for a little while because I actually haven't started it yet but it'll be around. Have a nice holiday weekend everyone!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie**

**Chapter 11**

Happiness has always been a fairytale to me. A mythical creature even. I never thought that it was real or that it could happen to me. Sure, I knew that other people talked about it and such but I never knew what it actually was. I never understood it. Until now that it. Now, I'm finding myself doing things that I've never done before. I've never walked with pep in my step or whistled a mindless tune. I've never had smiles just unconsciously appear on my face. I've never loved someone before. Hell, I thought love was more a fairytale than happiness was. Never did I think that would happen to me. But it did and honestly, it was great. This fuzzy feeling that warmed me every day was the main part of my newfound happiness. I liked feeling warm. After all those years of feeling nothing but a cold emptiness inside of me, I guess anyone could understand why I liked the feeling. I liked being complete. There was no more empty hole in my heart nor were there only dry thoughts left in my head. No, now my heart was feeling bigger than it ever has and my thoughts were always joyful. Whenever I thought of her smile, her laugh, her eyes or just her in general, I would only feel more joy fill up in me. Most of the time, the reason for my unconscious smiles were her. Hell, who was I kidding? She was always the reason for my smiling.

Even now as I just walked into her boxing gym, I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her duking it out with a punching bag. She just looked so cute as she tried to put more and more force into her punches. Although she did like fighting and all, I actually forced her to learn how to kick box and other various types of self-defense methods. After the shootout a week or two ago, I wasn't too comfortable with just going by her word of knowing how to defend herself. No, I needed the evidence that showed she could. Besides, it would probably be a big advantage to her to know all the different methods that were being taught to her. Since she was officially done with school for the summer, it was the perfect time for her to start actually learning. Then she can spend more time on it and actually perfect everything. To my surprise, though, she was good the very first day. Funny story actually. Her instructor wanted to test her skill so he told her to try to fight with me first. So, she did without hesitation since I was messing with her before we got there and I had kind of pissed her off. At first, I merely dodged her kicks and punches carelessly before actually starting to get serious about what was going on. I took more focus into what she was doing only to start getting beat on. It didn't help that when I was already on the ground, she got on top of me and made a huge wrestling match out of trying to pin me down. Of course she won. Girl is stronger than she looks. A lot stronger. I guess it's safe to say that my girlfriend made me her bitch and therefore thinks I'm scared of her because of that day. Of course, that just eggs me on to mess with her more. For the past couple of nights, we'd actually had play fights because she wanted to prove her strength over me. I let her win a few of the rounds but we both had an even amount of wins. She didn't want to admit it but I was ultimately stronger than her anyway.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're abusing a punching bag," I whispered in her ear after wrapping my arms around her waist quickly. She had squealed at first, trying to turn around to hit me but she lightened up at the sound of my voice. I still chuckled at her though.

"Sonic," she whined. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her ear. She turned her head to try to look at me. I smiled at the sight of her jade eyes. "Hey you," I told her, loosening my grip so that she could turn around to face me.

"Hi," she replied as she looped her arms around my neck. A soft smile played around her plump lips as she stared up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my beautiful girlfriend?" She blushed lightly.

"You can but I just wasn't expecting you."

"Mmm, were you gonna show me your new moves?"

"Oh I can always show you those later. Besides, wouldn't you rather I kick your ass in the privacy of your own home?"

"Ah chica, you amuse me." She smiled wider before standing up on her tippy toes to give me a kiss. I met her halfway since she was still a bit short. Damn, her lips were so sweet. I don't think I could ever get tired of them or the fiery sensation I got whenever I kissed her. You would think that the butterflies would have gone away by now – especially since I'm a guy – but they haven't. Instead they've only gotten stronger. Much stronger. Our lips only molded each other for a couple moments but yet the fire had managed to consume all of me, leaving me mentally sweating. "Mmm, I hope there's more where that came from," I said, bringing her closer against me. She bit her lip shyly.

"If you're good there just might be."

"But I like being bad so much better," I whispered before giving her another kiss. She giggled against my lips.

"You're a mess, you know that."

"Yup." She giggled again. "So, what's your idea of a good first date?" She pulled her head away to look at me more clearly since I had been pecking kisses up the side of her jaw. I raised an eyebrow at her only to see that she was raising one at me.

"Is this your method of asking me out on a date?"

"No. I don't ask. I just tell you what time we'll be leaving. And if you try not to get dressed then I will take you out in whatever you are wearing."

"Wow, aren't you just the most demanding boyfriend ever?" I rolled my eyes at her, causing her to giggle. "But anything romantic is perfectly fine with me."

"Alright." I went in my pocket to pull out my credit card. I slipped it into the pocket of her shorts. She immediately pulled it back out though.

"Sonic, I don't want your money," she said, trying to put it back in my pocket. I snatched the card out of her small hands.

"I want you to buy something pretty."

"Sonic," she whined. "I have pretty dresses at home."

"Well I want you to buy a new one. Consider it a gift. I'm not leaving until you take it."

"Well then I guess you're not leaving." I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll have to go buy you a dress. What size are you?"

"Sonic," she said, her voice defiant. "I don't need a new dress, okay?" Without her knowing it, I slipped the card right back into her pocket. She was going to buy a new dress whether she liked it or not. I wasn't exactly good with the gift factory so she might as well pick it out herself.

"Whatever." I kissed her forehead. "We're leaving at seven." I kissed her lips again before walking away. I counted to about three before I heard her yell my name in anger. I could only smirk in satisfaction. She was going to learn: I always get what I want.

X

"Give me five more minutes," I heard Amy yell after I had knocked on the door later that night. It was a little after seven and I was ready to leave. Amy wasn't though. She had been in my room for the past two hours getting ready. I know that girls typically take a long time to get ready but I didn't think she would take this long. Usually, she couldn't care less about how good she looked. I guess since I was taking her out on an actual date, it was different. I hadn't put much though into my outfit too much though. I only wore a simple fitted black collared button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a pair of straight jeans, and black shoes. My hair had been growing out but it still wasn't as wild as it was before and was still short cut so I didn't really need to do anything to it besides run a brush through it. Sometimes I thank God I'm not a girl. They take way too much time busying themselves with makeup and stuff. I am perfectly content throwing a shirt and jeans and still feeling confident.

"That's what you said five minutes ago," I yelled back, leaning against the door with my shoulder. Of course, she had locked it so that I couldn't walk in on her.

"Perfection takes time. Be patient."

"I can't. Patience isn't in my nature." I heard her giggle from the other side of the door. "Besides, you always look perfect in my eyes." A shy giggle once again sounded from behind the door but closer now. Slowly, she opened the door to reveal herself. Damn did she look good.

She was wearing a fitted dark gold mini dress that was spaghetti strapped and fit her torso perfectly. It hugged her chest, pressing her breasts up a bit, and snugged over her small stomach down to her hips, thick legs and nice rum. The dress was mostly satin material but it looked really good on her. She had paired the dress with a pair of gold, sparkly heels and various jewelry. Her makeup mostly consisted of bronze and neutral colors which only emphasized her natural beauty. She had styled her hair in mild waves that flowed down over her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful to me.

"Well," she asked, smiling nervously. "How do I look?" To answer that question, I grabbed her by the waist and pressed my lips against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips as she began to kiss me back, her hands resting themselves on my chest. I didn't mean to ruin her lipstick or anything but I just couldn't help myself. The fuzziness took over and made me want to kiss her all night. Hell, I did consider picking her up and carrying her into a room to have a night made of our own fun but I controlled myself. I wanted my first time with Amy to be special and I doubted she spent all this time getting ready just so that I could mess it up not even five minutes after she had finished. With a deep sigh, I pulled out of the kiss. Ciera smiled up at me. "Well I guess that answers my question," she said as she blushed deeply.

"Sorry. You just…You look amazing, Ames." She blushed harder.

"Thank you, Sonic." I smiled down at her before pecking another kiss at her lips. Then I grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. I drove us to a fancy restaurant on the edge of town called The Black Cat. Apparently it was one of the nicest places you could take a girl. They had a restaurant, a bar, a club on the upper floor, a live band and a dance floor in the restaurant for slow dances. Since there was so much to do there, I decided that Amy might like it. When she had asked me where I was taking her and I answered, I was glad that she had never been there before. I, being the cautious person I was, scoped out the place when I booked the reservation to make sure it had lived up to the expectations people had set it as. Sure enough, the place was a sight for sore eyes.

The exterior of the place was actually shaped like a huge black cat with two huge windows shaping the eyes of it, changing colors with the lights in the club. The interior was just as nice though. As soon as you walked in, it was dark with a dim neon blue light. The restaurant that Amy and I were seated in also had the same lighting but in a more romantic aspect. I'm not quite sure how to explain it but it was pretty cool. After we were seated at our table, Amy took interest in the live band that was currently singing cover of RnB songs. "Wow," she murmured. I smiled, reaching over the table to take her hand.

"Do you like it?" She nodded.

"More like love it," she replied, her eyes going to the dance floor where people were slowly grinding with their partner. "This is awesome." I chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." Our waiter then came over, serving us both champagne and taking our orders. I noticed he took some interest in Amy before he saw me glaring at him. Amy tried to hide her smile as she took a sip of her flute. "What are you laughing at," I asked when the waiter left.

"Nothing," she said, a smile still glowing on her lips. "So are you rich or something?"

"What are you talking about?" She waved her hand around us.

"This place is really expensive. Plus you ordered champagne and you gave me your credit card without even giving me a budget. Please tell me your parents left you a boatload of money or something."

"They did but I spent a good amount of that money on college. But as for the rest of it, let's just say that I have a good job."

"So Castillo pays you a lot for what you do?" I opened my mouth to speak but hesitated. Sure, Castillo did pay me for his services to me but my government job was paying me a hell of a lot more. I was rich and everything but I guess I never really took notice of how much money I actually had. Probably because I never really had anything to do with the money. Now I do.

"You could say that," I said before taking a sip of my glass of champagne. She nodded.

"So, what were you like when you were little?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Amy laughed softly as she shrugged her small shoulders.

"I've just been thinking and I realized that we don't really know a lot about each other. Other than our pasts and our families, we don't know anything. Not our hopes and dreams, what we want our future to be like, our goals, our beliefs. None of that."

"Alright, so you want to know what I was like as a kid?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was pretty well known. A lot of people liked me for whatever reason so I was deemed popular quickly even in kindergarten. But I never really let people in because of my condition so I kind of just played my role until I got out of school for good. I wasn't much of a trouble maker although I do have my fair share of stories and I was kind of a player, I will admit that."

"I knew it," Amy said as playfully rolled her eyes. I rolled my own eyes at her.

"Whatever. What were you like when you were a kid?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I was good. I never got beat or anything and I never got into any serious trouble." She shrugged. "Once you think about it, my childhood was plainly normal. Okay, next question: Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, I told you who took mine."

"That was voluntary." She crossed her arms, her facial expression telling me that I was going to tell her whether I liked it or not. I rolled my eyes. "Alright. Her name was Amanda Stewart."

"How old were you?"

"15."

"Where?"

"A room at one of my friend's house during a party. Your turn. How old were you and where were you?"

"18 and in a hotel room. I'm guessing yours wasn't special?"

"Not really," I said with a shrug. "Truth be told, we were both drunk and she wasn't a virgin so it wasn't that big of a deal. Was yours special?" She nodded, looking down. "It wasn't even that long ago was it? Last year?" She nodded again.

"Yea. Scourge and I had been together for a while and we figured that we were both ready so he bought a hotel room, got some champagne and candles, and he made love to me. I can't even call it sex because it wasn't just sex to either of us at that time. He really loved me and I loved him." She shrugged, her eyes flicking back up to me. "But our love just wasn't strong enough." She looked away as she spoke again. "So, what's your main goal in life?"

"I don't know. Be successful, I guess. What's yours?"

"To be happy," she answered quickly. She looked back to me, her lips tugging at the ends. "All I want from life is happiness. I don't care what happens along the way, I just want to have a smile on my face when I'm on my death bed. I want to know that I made a mark on this world, that I changed someone's life even if it's my own, that I actually mattered, ya know." I nodded. Honestly, I had never thought about that before. I had always just glided through life without any real expectations of what it would become. Then again, I wasn't really expecting my life span to be that long considering my real job and everything. Eventually, one of my jobs would kill me. Or at least that was what I had always thought. Hearing what Amy had said kind of made me change my viewpoint on things now. Happiness and knowing you left your mark on something – or someone – was so much better than just making it out of things alive. This girl is so much more thoughtful than I give her credit for.

The waiter came back with our food and poured us more champagne before walking away again. Amy and I ate in silence for a little while, the music of band keeping us company. "So, what do you want your future to look like," Amy asked as she swallowed a bite.

"I don't know. What's yours look like?"

"Well, I told you I want to be a teacher and stuff. I also wanna get married eventually and after that have kids."

"What do you want your wedding to look like?"

"When I was a kid, I always wanted a Disney World wedding. You know, big princess dress with a bunch of guests, fancy decorations and the works all in the Disney World castle. My wedding song was going to be A Whole New World from Aladdin." I chuckled.

"And what does it look like now?" She shrugged.

"Now, I see it in a small church with close family and friends. My dress will still be a big princess gown but my wedding song will now be This I Promise You by Nsync."

"Funny how things change huh?" She nodded. "So about kids: how many do you want and what gender?"

"Three. Two boys and a baby girl."

"Have any names in mind?" She shook her head.

"Not really. Do you have any interest in getting married or having children?"

"I've never thought about it really. We're still kind of young, remember?" She smiled shyly.

"I know but I just like having my life planned out. It gives me something not only to look forward to but to work for. I want someone to want to marry me. I want to have kids and give them the best life possible." She shrugged. "I just want to be loved." I smiled, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze.

"You will be." She smiled as blush started to creep up her cheeks. Before I could say anything else, she was standing up. She tugged at my hand.

"Come on. I wanna dance." I smiled, taking a sip of my champagne before getting up. I led her to the middle of the dance floor where I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. Just like at the wedding, she laid her head on my chest and basically snuggled into me. I enjoyed dancing with her as did I enjoy dessert which we fed each other. It was cute how she kept trying to miss my mouth on purpose without me noticing. I actually got some stuff on the side of her mouth a couple times and she allowed me to kiss it off her. I could tell that she was beginning to get comfortable with me, her walls tumbling down more than they had before.

When we got back home, things were thoroughly heated. We were making out intensely, my body burning up with the fiery passion that I usually received whenever I kissed her only this time I didn't intend on stopping it. My hands explored her clothed body both freely and unashamedly at that. She didn't seem to mind at first though, her hands playing along as they unbuttoned my shirt and ran themselves along my lower torso and chest. Her hands were so soft and warm on my skin. I never wanted her to stop touching me. After a while, she did slide my shirt off and I went for the zipper on her dress. But it was at that moment when I finally took her dress off that she stopped me from going in from another kiss. "Sonic," she murmured, her voice soft and fragile. She pushed at my shoulders, signaling that she wanted me to get off. I did roll of her, looking away to give her privacy. "Sonic," she murmured again. "You can look at me you know." I slowly let my eyes go to her, taking in the sight of her beautiful body. She had on a strapless bra and panties but that didn't stop my lust from getting higher than it already was.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, scooting closer to caress her cheek. She smiled nervously, slight blush coloring her face again. "What's wrong," I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm just… I'm shy about my body."

"Why? You have an amazing body."

"I guess. I mean, I just never really liked flaunting it. Even when Scourge, who's known me for years, saw me naked I still felt weird."

"Hey, it's okay to be shy. But just to let you know: you have nothing to be shy about." She giggled before I kissed her softly. "We don't have to do anything tonight… I know you're not ready." She raised both eyebrows at me.

"And even if I was ready, who said you were getting some? Trust me, I'm not that easy." I smirked.

"I know but that's the fun part of it." She giggled, moving closer so that she could cuddle up on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her small body tightly.

"How did you know I wasn't ready?"

"Because, Ames, you just got out of a really bad relationship with someone I know you trusted with all your heart. I know that he forced you into intercourse when you were back with him the second time. It wasn't hard to figure out." I stroked her head. "But I can tell that you're not the type of the girl who gives her body up on the first date. I knew that from the moment I met you." She bit her lip sheepishly.

"Is that okay if we don't…ya know for a while? I mean, I know that it shouldn't but I'm just wondering because you were dating Brielle and she is more of a-" I cut her off with a soft kiss. A moan of content escaped her lips as she melted against me. The kiss was sweet, innocent, and meaningful. Sure, I had interrupted her but in a good way. I was answering her question. Of course it wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have sex for a while. That wasn't what I wanted from her anyway. I wanted her heart, something no woman has ever given me. And I wanted to give her mine, something I never knew I had. I knew she would cherish it so I wasn't too worried about being vulnerable. Besides, I knew she was just as vulnerable as I was.

When we pulled out of the kiss, Amy smiled at me. She kissed my cheek before laying back down on my chest. She fell asleep quickly, her body tired from her busy day. I couldn't help but to smile at her though. She was just too cute. As I stroked her hair and stared down at her beautiful face, I couldn't help but to think that I could get used to this lifestyle. The one of a lover, a friend, a protector. The one of a guy who gets to hold the love of his life every night while she slept. Yea, I could really get used to this.

**Fluffy chap as promised **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 12**

Have you ever woken up and thought the night before was a dream? Have you ever thought that something was too good to be true? Have you ever thought someone was so perfect that they might disappear in thin air or wondered if they were even real at all? Have you ever felt complete? As if every inch of your body was filled and suddenly your life possessed more purpose than it ever has? My answer to all those questions is yes. My life lately has been much more perfect that I would have expected it to be. Not only have I been becoming more open and happy but I feel as though I'm also becoming more humane. I'm starting to not feel like a robot much anymore. Instead, I'm starting to feel normal. I'm starting to feel as if I can blend in with the other human beings around me. I'm starting to feel as if I can understand others and they can understand me. Or at least one small girl can understand me.

The bright morning light shone right into my eyes when I opened them, causing me to almost roll over. I would have moved if I could but I didn't want to risk waking up the sleeping beauty in my arms. Her back was to me, her small body curled up into the pillows around her. I smiled as I pushed some stray strands of her ponytail away from her face. Damn, I could never get tired of looking at Amy. No matter how long I stared at her, her beauty never ceased to amaze me. I didn't know if she was just that beautiful or because I was just that in love. I'm going to go with both.

Slowly, I began to kiss her shoulders and neck. The kisses were airy, light, but it was enough to receive a soft moan from her. She murmured something incomprehensible as she made a small movement in her sleep. I continued the kisses up to her ear. "Sonic," she murmured softly.

"Good morning," I whispered in her ear before kissing it. She giggled lightly, squeezing my hand.

"Good morning," she replied as she turned onto her back to look at me. I propped up on my elbow to kiss her lips gently. A small moan erupted from her throat as her hands slid up my neck. Our lips moved together in a slow harmony for a couple moments before I pulled away. "Mmm," Amy said as she relaxed against the pillow she was laying on. I smiled down at her as I caressed her cheek.

"How did you sleep," I asked before grabbing her hand to kiss it softly. She nodded as she spoke, her fingertips tracing the outline of my lips.

"Pretty good. How did you sleep? Did I toss and turn a lot? I know that I usually do that when I sleep. I always forget to ask if I disturb you when I do that." I shook my head.

"You're perfectly still when I hold you. It's when I let you go that you start squirming around." She smiled.

"Mm, seems like your arms have an effect on me."

"Seems so." I kissed her again. "So, beautiful, what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you feel like making is fine." Her hand moved to lightly rub my cheek with her fingers, my hand slipping down her arm. "But I don't want you to get up just yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She nodded, her hand grabbing hold of the side of my neck. I leaned down in obedience to the force her hand was putting on my neck. I rubbed my nose against hers causing her to giggle.

"Yea. I'm done kissing you yet."

"Mmm, I think I can help with that." She giggled as I pressed my lips against hers again. Our morning kisses always felt different from the rest of our more heated kisses during the day. In the morning, since we were both groggy and such, the kisses were so sweet and gentle. Sure, we had morning breath but we both never seemed to mind. We would have to get used to it eventually. Especially if we planned to take this relationship somewhere. I know that the thought of me actually marrying Amy should be scary since we were both so young but I couldn't help it. Somehow I knew that she was the one for me and I knew that I wanted to marry her. Hell, I wanted to give her the Disney World wedding she had dreamed of. I wanted to give her kids and a happy life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. The only thing that was in the way was the factor of why I was here in the first place. Ever since Dexter and I arrived in Mexico, I hadn't exactly been doing my job. If anything, Dexter was taking on all the work while I slacked off with my love life drama. Plus, I had given Castillo more advantage without realizing it by working for him. Sure, I was doing it to keep my cover from being blow by still. He was getting an upper hand and I didn't like that. I also didn't like the thought of what Amy might think of me once she found out what I was really there for. Sure, I do have a long way to go before I actually tell her that but eventually it would come out. Eventually, I would have to let her go.

I pulled out of the kiss at the thought of leaving her. Although I could tell her all about me and my job and take her with me around the world, I didn't know how she would look at me then. Nonetheless, I was a killer. It was what I do best. Amy might not want me once she realizes how much of a heart that I don't have. Yea, I have a heart when it comes to her but not all of the other times. Inside, I was still as cold as before but only when she wasn't around. She just gave me hope that one day I wouldn't always have to be so cold. She inspired some purpose into my life that maybe will help me when I do get done with the government and settle down into a normal life. But all that inspiration and hope will vanish the moment she leaves me. I know that she will leave me when I tell her. It's either that or she'll never look at me the same way that she does now.

"Sonic," she said softly. Her jade eyes shined with concern as they stared up at me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, forcing a smile. I couldn't think about separating from her. Not when I finally got her. We still had time. Maybe by the time that I do tell her, she'll love me enough that she'll look past it. Maybe…

"Nothing. Um, I'm going to go make you breakfast." I kissed her again before hopping out the bed. I walked down into the kitchen where Dexter was sipping coffee idly. "Good morning," I told him. He looked to me over the rim of his mug. A smile appeared on his face as he lowered the mug.

"Good morning. You're up early today," he replied. "There's more coffee in the pot if you and your lovely girlfriend would like some."

"Thanks, Dexter," I told him as I got two mugs out of the cabinet. "Usually, I would tell you she's not my girlfriend but this time she actually is." Dexter chuckled at me.

"I'm not surprised. She did move in and she did unlock the emotion you thought you hated." I rolled my eyes as I poured the coffee. "So, Sonic, how does it feel to be in love?"

"Good, actually," I sadly admitted. "Have you ever been in love, Dexter?" I turned to my mentor, raising an eyebrow at him. I had never actually seen him with a lot of women in my lifetime. When I was younger, I did assume anything about it but as I got older I did start to wonder if he did have a special woman in his life that he just kept away from this lifestyle.

"Yes when I was your age." He smiled sadly. "She died though. Cancer. Terrible loss because she was so young. I was crushed up about it for a long time but then you came along and you filled that gap in my heart. Sometimes it doesn't take a romantic lover to feel complete. With me, all it took was one stubborn little boy who hated my guts." I smiled. "You were such a brat when you were younger, you know that?" I nodded.

"You've told me enough times." Dexter laughed. He took another sip of his coffee before his face took a serious expression. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him again. Whenever Dexter got a serious expression or a deep frown, something was seriously wrong or bothering him. Hopefully everything with our mission was going alright. I couldn't risk his or Amy's safety right now. Not when I was finally admitting up to my caring feelings for both of them. "What's wrong?" Dexter shook his head.

"Nothing, Sonic," he replied quickly.

"I can tell when something is wrong. You're hiding something from me." Dexter looked down at his coffee mug. "Is there something going on with the mission? Please just talk to me." Dexter looked to me, opening his mouth to say something before we heard feet pad down the steps. Dexter let out a sigh of relief as Amy rounded the corner into the kitchen wearing one of my shirts and a pair of fleece shorts. She smiled at Dexter.

"Good morning," she told him. He smiled to her.

"Good morning, honey. How are you feeling this sunny morning?"

"Great. And yourself?" I handed her the coffee I made her in which she smiled at me in thanks.

"Great as well." Amy looked to the empty stove and playfully glance glared at me.

"Alright, I'm making eggs and bacon. You guys want dibs on it," she asked as she went to the refrigerator.

"Sure," Dexter and I replied in unison. Amy nodded, taking another sip of her coffee as she scrambled around the room to get the things she needed.

"So, Amy, I was just talking to Sonic about him taking you out on the boat for the day," Dexter told my girlfriend. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion at him though he didn't look my way. Instead he continued speaking to Amy. "Have you ever ridden on a boat before?"

"Yea. I've ridden on a few. I didn't know you guys had your own boat."

"Yes. Her name is _Missy. _I actually made her myself."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"So, what do you say? Gonna take her out for the day?"

"I would love to!" Amy looked to me. "Do you wanna do that, Sonic?" I glanced at Dexter as I began to smile.

"Sure, Ames. I'll take you out after breakfast."

"Awesome," Amy sung as she spun back around to start working on the eggs. As soon as her back was turned, my eyes went to Dexter who was staring at me. His face had returned to its seriousness, his mouth in a deeper frown than it was before. I slowly let a glare come onto my face. He knew that I wasn't going to let this conversation go. He was going to tell me what the hell was going on whether he liked it or not. The shit just better not be threatening to him or my girl. If it was then there would definitely be a problem.

X

The ocean has always given me a sense of serenity and peace in my rough times. Even when I would witness how storms would affect the waves, I still somehow found the ocean to be a comfort zone for me. Right now, the ocean was holding more than just serenity. With the blue waves spread out in front of me in all directions, the ocean now represented the endless possibilities of what lied ahead of me in my life. I was so young and so narrow-minded. Now that I was opening my eyes to all the new things, I couldn't help but to actually see all of the possibilities that lied ahead of me. I didn't have to continue this assassin job forever. I did have a college degree and could easily get a job in the police force – especially with my experience. Settling down was an option too. I could marry and have kids. I could actually love them too. All thanks to the girl I was already imagining in her big white princess gown.

Speaking of my beautiful girl, I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I smiled down at her. She was wearing a simple peach bikini top with a pair of jean shorts and flip flops with her hair pulled up and aviator sunglasses on her face. Even in that simple outfit, I still thought she looked absolutely stunning. I pecked a kiss at her head causing her to giggle. "Isn't this beautiful," she asked as she let me go to lean over the railing.

"Depends what I'm comparing it to," I said, sending a smile her way. She glanced at me as soft blush crossed her cheeks. A light breeze blew, taking her hair in motion with it. She put her sunglasses up on top of her head, exposing her brown eyes.

"This view is absolutely amazing."

"Yes. Yes it is." Amy giggled as she glanced at me.

"You're not even looking at the water."

"I know. The view I have is much better than that." She blushed deeper, shaking her head at me. The wind blew at her hair again, causing her to groan. She took out her ponytail and reluctantly made a new one. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hi," she said as I kissed her exposed throat. I chuckled against her soft skin.

"Hello." She giggled, putting her arms up around my neck as I put my head up. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me curiously. "What?" She shook her head.

"You just seem so content."

"I am. The ocean always relaxes me."

"Have you lived around them all your life?" I shook my head.

"No. Dexter and I just used to travel a lot. We would always go to beaches and lakes and ponds. There's just something about the presence of natural water that calms me."

"Mm," Amy kissed the corner of my jaw. I smiled, turning her around in my arms. She giggled as I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers. She lightly moaned against my kisses, her hands roaming my shirtless torso. My body filled up with warmth as our kisses deepened. With each kiss, I felt myself want for her more and more. We were still waiting though. Hell, I would wait for as long as it took for her. For the moment, though, her kisses were all that I really needed.

We spent the rest of the day out on the ocean's surface. I let her practice driving the boat in which she drove really fast and screamed as if she were on a roller coaster. She had fun with that while I almost had a heart attack. That girl was a crazy driver. Then, we laid out on the open space of the boat and tanned while we ate lunch. We also went for a swim in the cold ocean. Amy made it a game to find the little fishes that swam around us and scare them. After our swimming fun, we cuddled in the cabin of the boat as we watched the sun go down. We were both beat by the time we got back to the beach house. When we arrived, we saw Dexter sitting by the fireplace in the living room. Amy rubbed my arm before going upstairs to take a shower. I walked into the room and took a seat in the big arm chair beside Dexter.

"You gonna tell me what's going on," I asked. Dexter glanced at me, his eyes glinting in the fire's light.

"You and your beautiful friend should leave the country for a little while."

"Why," I asked quickly, my voice quickly getting defensive.

"Well, I just figured that it would be nice to spend the summer traveling with your girlfriend. Sounds like a normal couple activity."

"I meant the real reason, Dexter. Not the reason I'm going to give to Amy."

"You don't like lying to her, do you?"

"You keep throwing off my questions."

"Answer mine and we'll go from there." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Alright, I hate lying to Amy but there is nothing either of us can really do about that now is there?" Dexter sighed softly.

"Castillo is becoming suspicious of there being spies among him. He's starting to watch a lot of things more closely and I don't want you to be in the picture for a little while. I heard about the little conflict you're in with his step-daughter and her friend. Maybe you two going away for a little while will benefit that as well. Give them time to cool off and your safeties will be in better tact."

"You haven't met them, Dexter. They're both absolutely insane. But why don't you want me in the picture with Castillo? I only do normal jobs for him and I actually don't screw them up. I just take notes later."

"Sonic, there are some things you don't know. Some things that you need to learn eventually about your family and other things." He held out a folded paper to me. "Here are three addresses. You will spend one week at each location, understand? The first is your New York address in which I want you to have fun with Amy and forget about whatever is going on here. The second, you can surprise her if you want, is Amy's family's address. I did some digging and contacted them. They are expecting you. I thought that would do the poor girl some good considering all that has gone on. And the third is your parents' house in California. There are some things there that you may find interest in or you may find answers."

"Dexter, we'll be gone for three weeks. That's a long time. I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself for three weeks."

"Son, I will be fine. I have been in this business a lot longer than you have. I know how to defend myself. Just have fun, alright?"

"Dexter, I-"

"What's going on," I heard Amy's soft voice say. Dexter and I both turned to see her standing in one of my button up shirts and a pair of shorts with her damp hair hanging down over her shoulders. I could see from her confused expression that she had just come downstairs and didn't hear much of the conversation. "Are you leaving for three weeks," she asked me, her eyes shining with a sudden worry and fear.

"No," I told her. I forced a smile after glancing at Dexter. "We're going on a summer vacation." Amy smiled brightly at me.

"Awesome," she yelled before doing a little jump and sashaying off into the next room. I glared at Dexter who had now turned his blank face back to the fire. I knew that there was more to what he was telling me but he didn't want to say it. Whatever it was, though, it wasn't good.

**Just a short filler chap that I needed to write. It kind of sets up the next THREE chaps for you guys, as you can see. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Chapter 13**

I used to enjoy traveling. I used to adore the hustle and bustle of airports, train terminals, and big passenger ships. For some reason, the quickness of everything made me even more excited to get my destination. Then when I got there, the excitement would end up dying down. Dexter would always tease me about the weird adrenaline rush that I received whenever we were in a transportation center. He would always say that I would only get excited because I liked to be on the run. I liked the sense of adventure and the unknown of what's to come. I also liked the thought of starting over in a new place. Even as I got older, I enjoyed the sense of a new beginning. It made me think that I could become a different person for a little while and be what I always wanted to be. When I got the job with the government and traveled a lot, the excitement died down. Instead I only stuck inside my shell and adapted the way that the place allowed me to. When we came to Mexico, it was the only time that I actually got to be myself. All thanks to Amy anyway.

Speaking of my girlfriend, she was asleep in the passenger seat of my car. We had arrived to New York in the middle of the night and she had been passed out on the plane as well. She only got up to get off the plane and walk to my car. As soon as she sat back down in the car, she was knocked out again. She was just too adorable though. She looked so young when she was asleep since she was all curled up with her features relaxed. It was even more adorable when her mouth would gape open slightly and a small snore would come from her. Her beauty was almost really distracting when I was driving. All I wanted to do was stare at her. Thank goodness that my apartment wasn't too far from the airport.

I carried Amy into the building and up to my apartment without waking her up. Spike immediately ran up to me when I opened the door but he stayed quiet. I made my way into my bedroom and laid Amy down on my bed. She let out a low groan before cuddling up in my blankets. "Sonic," she murmured as she ran a hand down her face.

"Yes," I whispered, getting down on my knees to look at her. Her jade eyes cracked open, the moonlight reflecting in them. I smiled at her as I raised a hand to caress her cheek. "Hey beautiful."

"Hm," she murmured, her hand creeping around to the back of my neck. "Where are we?"

"We're in my apartment in New York City."

"Oh." I pecked her lips. "Sonic," she murmured again. I smiled before pressing my lips against hers again. A soft moan escaped from her throat as she began to kiss me back. I began to feel the warm heat of the building fire as we kissed. It consumed me slowly but strongly. It wasn't long before I began to feel the more intense heat come. Our kisses weren't heated though. They were soft, gentle and achingly slow. Somehow though, the sweet passion of our kisses made me want her more. Cautiously, I turned her onto her back before climbing on top of her. Her eyes grew wide at me when she pulled away from me. I really did hate when she would do this. When I would maybe take things too far in her head and she would stare at me as if I was going to hurt her. Although I did try to understand the fact that she was just recently hurt by someone who she used to care deeply about, it still hurt to think that she thinks I might do the same. I kissed her forehead before laying my head down on her chest. She giggled as her hand came up to play in my hair. "So what are we going to do tomorrow…or later I should say?" I smiled, grabbing her other hand.

"Whatever you wanna do, babe."

"Hmm, I've never been to New York so I don't really know what kind of stuff there is to do."

"There's clubs and stuff. There are Broadway shows. There are tons of stores to go shopping. There are lots of fancy restaurants. There's the Statue of Liberty. There's Central Park. There are a lot of things we can do."

"What do you wanna do? I'm down for anything really."

"Well, I was thinking that we could lie around all day tomorrow – well later and then go out for dinner and a show. Go shopping the next day. Statue of Liberty the next. Hang around Central Park after that and go see another Broadway show. Then on our last night we can go to my favorite club. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great plan," Amy said as she yawned. I smiled at the sound of it. She was just so cute. I rolled off her and gathered her up into my arms. She smiled, turning onto her side so that she could bury her face into my chest. "I love you, Sonic," she murmured.

"I love you too, Ames." I kissed her head before falling into a deep sleep.

X

I awoke to the feel of a big wet tongue licking my face. I grimaced and put my arm up to block Spike's kisses. I hated when he licked my face and he knew I hated it but he would always do this to wake me up. Stupid dog. He was lucky I loved him. I rolled over and grabbed his small body. I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring down at me, his mouth open as his tongue hung out lazily. "What do you want," I asked. In response, he barked right in my face. Alright then. I sat up, putting Spike in my lap. Immediately, I noticed the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. A smile came across my lips as I leaned back against the headboard. I don't know if I've ever mentioned how much I absolutely loved Amy's cooking. Especially breakfast. She can get down with those homemade cinnamon waffles she makes. "Looks like we're in for some good food, aren't we boy," I told Spike before he barked again and licked my face. I only chuckled at him before hopping out of my bed and walking into the kitchen.

Amy was standing over the stove, scrambling some eggs. She was dressed in her pajamas that consisted of a tank top and a pair of plaid shorts. She left her long pink hair hanging over her shoulders but it seemed that she had straightened out the curls into a waves. She looked to me and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're the sleepy head. You were knocked out all night last night."

"And you were knocked out all of this morning. Dude, I'm making brunch." I looked to the clock to see that it was a little after noon. At least we weren't going anywhere until later anyway. I walked up behind Amy to wrap my arms around her waist. She giggled as I pecked kisses on her neck. "Did you sleep well," she asked.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yup. I woke up early though. Apparently someone's dog needed to be walked." She shot a teasing look over her shoulder at me. "Who watches him while you're gone anyway?"

"I have some friends down here who do that stuff for me."

"That's nice of them. He is a really nice dog though. What's his name?"

"Spike."

"How old is he?" I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't remember getting him. I'm not sure if it's because I'm too young to remember or because my old dog died and he was the replacement." She giggled, shaking her head at me. I reluctantly let her go so that she could put the eggs on plates. I saw that she had also made bacon, waffles and toast. I felt my stomach growl at the sight of the delicious food. This girl sure did know the way to a man's heart. She picked up one of the plates and handed it to me. "Thanks babe," I said before pecking her lips. I went to sit at the table while she went to the refrigerator.

"I made some coffee if you want any," she said as she pulled out the carton of orange juice. I watched as she went to the cabinet to pull out cups. She poured the orange juice before putting one of the glasses in front of me. I smiled in thanks at her before watching as she went to grab a mug. I couldn't help but smile wider at the sight of her pouring my coffee and making it the way I liked it. She then grabbed her own plate and sat down on the other side of the table. "What," she asked when she noticed I was smiling at her. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's just…you're acting as if we're home."

"Well, we are at your old apartment. I mean, you're already comfortable with this place."

"And I see you are too." She blushed deeply. "You're going to make a great wife and mother someday, you know that?"

"You're only saying that because of my cooking."

"No, I'm saying that because you're amazing." She blushed harder, looking down to her food.

"Shut up and eat, Sonic." I chuckled but did as I was told. Once we were done eating, I helped her clean up and we cuddled on the couch for a while. We mostly watched stupid reality TV shows and laughed at them. They were already ridiculous but Amy and I only picked at them more. We were having so much fun that we almost forgot that we did have plans for the night. So, we got dressed and headed out. Amy wanted to see Wicked so we saw that and then went to dinner. We both thoroughly enjoyed the play as well as dinner although I was more anxious to get home. New York City was much more crowded than Mexico was and I hated feeling trapped against so many bodies. Plus I wasn't trying to lose Amy in the crowd. She was so tiny and looked so hot. I was not going to have some creeper drag her away from me. Thankfully, we made it home in one piece. Amy couldn't stop babbling about the show and everything so we talked for a couple hours before we went to sleep.

The next few days after that flew by. The next day, I took Amy out shopping as planned. Although I had expected her to go all out and everything, she surprisingly did pretty well. She only bought what she absolutely thought she needed and then made me try on stupid clothes for her entertainment.

Our visit to the Statue of Liberty went pretty well too. The only thing everyone hated was that the elevator was broken so we all had to walk up a bunch of stairs. Our tour guide had told us exactly how many but I didn't exactly care enough to really pay attention to it. The long walk was worth it though. The view up at the top was absolutely beautiful. Not as beautiful as Amy but still beautiful nonetheless. I did get a good picture of her staring out over the railing with the sun hitting her face just right and the ocean out before her. She didn't know I was taking the picture but her ignorance to the photo only made it even more beautiful. When I had showed it to her, she immediately went gaga over it. Then she made me take a picture for her as well.

Central Park was great too. We had a picnic, took a long walk, and talked a lot. I began to notice that I did talk to Amy a lot more than I did to any one of my other girlfriends. Probably because I didn't have to hide who I was from her. She was beginning to know everything about me but yet she still held that same look of admiration whenever her eyes would meet mine. It was clear that she was in love with me and that made me feel good – especially since I could return the feeling. We saw a more romantic Broadway show that night too so I couldn't help but to get Amy home and kiss her until I forgot my own name.

On our last night when we went to the club, we also had a lot more fun. To my surprise, Amy actually let herself drink alcohol but a little bit too much. She ended up getting tipsy and dancing the night away with me. It was kinda cute though. She wasn't a crazy drunk or anything. She just got a bit sillier. I still carried her back to the car and to bed though. She was knocked out before I could even try to change her clothes for her. I only undressed her down to her undergarments in which then I just threw one of my old tee shirts on her. She moaned in content though, snuggling up into the fabric.

That morning, I made breakfast for her. Spike was sitting at my feet, rubbing on my leg for a piece of bacon when Amy walked into the room. I almost laughed at her appearance. She looked completely wore out and her hair was an absolute mess. She still looked beautiful to me though – just in a goofy way. "Good morning sunshine," I told her.

"Morning," she mumbled as she went to take a seat at the table. "Tell me again why you allowed me to get drunk last night?"

"Because you weren't taking no for an answer." She nodded with a shrug. Guess that response sounded like something she would do. I was being serious though. She really wouldn't let me cut her off on her drinks. That girl loved those shots and martinis.

"So where are we going next?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could visit some people. People you know." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic, I'm kind of hung over so you're gonna have to simplify that down for me." I smiled at her.

"We're going to visit your family." Immediately a bright smile came upon Amy's face as did her eyes light up.

"Really? You're not joking with me?"

"Nope. They're expecting us tomorrow." Amy jumped out her seat and bounced into my arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh I can't wait for them to meet you! You are the sweetest boyfriend in the world!" I chuckled as I held her close to me. I was about to be happy before it struck me. I was actually about to meet her parents as her boyfriend. That's when all my happiness fell down into an wreck of nervousness.

**Short chap..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 14**

I've never been nervous before. I've never had any reason to feel nervous. Usually when I would meet a girl's parents, I would be laid back and cool about it. I honestly couldn't care less whether they liked me or not. It never really had to matter. I knew that I wouldn't be with the girl for long anyway. But this time was different. Much different. I wasn't just meeting parents of some girl who I was planning to get rid of. Instead I was meeting the parents of the girl I loved. I needed them to like me if I wanted to still have any chance of maybe building a future with Amy. Besides, from the way she talks about her wishes of a family and a happy marriage, I knew that I would first need to impress her family before she would even think of me in the position as anything more than her boyfriend. Even now as she talked animatedly about how good people her family was and how much she respected and admired them, I knew that I would have to be on their good side to get closer into her heart.

"Wow, this is a really nice neighborhood," Amy thought aloud as her brown eyes scoured over the streets in this suburban town. The address Dexter had given me had leaded us to a small town not far from Baltimore, Maryland. It was a town for the wealthy though. All of the houses were nice, big family houses with big backyards and in-ground pools. The neighborhood was still nice though. There were still trees around as well as other cars cruising by. People could be seen lounging around their porches, enjoying the summer's sunny weather. Lots of children as well as teenagers were around as well. The kids were seen running around and playing games while the teens were walking around aimlessly with their friends. I could see that there was usually no trouble here and could be pretty quiet. It reminded me of the town I grew up in with Dexter. The houses and atmosphere was very similar. The place also reminded me of the kind of town I would want to start my own family in. Somewhere that's quiet but friendly at the same time. I could see why Amy's family chose to come here. It was the perfect hiding spot.

We slowly pulled up to a big white house on the corner of one of the streets. It was just as big as the other houses but yet there was something about the house that made it stand out from all the rest. Maybe it was the fact that there were no people outside on the porch or any kids' toys on the yard. Then again, it was probably because her family was inside waiting for us. I did make sure through Amy that they knew we were coming. Apparently they did and they were excited to meet me. When Amy told me that part, I nearly had a heart attack. Parents usually were never excited to meet their daughter's boyfriend unless they had some type of embarrassing torture set up for him. Hopefully Amy's family wasn't like that. I mean, from the way she describes them, they seem like a normal, goofy family.

"You ready," Amy asked me with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but to return the smile when I looked over to her. She just looked so happy. Her eyes were practically glowing with excitement and her wide smile showed almost all of her pearly white teeth. I could see that she had been waiting for this day for a long time. Although I never really had enough memory of my parents to miss them genuinely, I did understand the feeling of emptiness that comes with not being around your family. I actually admired Amy for her strength in dealing with their absence along with all the other craziness she was going through with Scourge and Sally. Any other girl would have broken down but not her. She stood strong. Just as she should.

"Yea," I replied. Amy gave my hand a squeeze before going to hop out the car. With a sigh, I followed suit and continued on to the front door with my hand in hers. She knocked softly on the door, rocking on her heels with a mixture of impatience and excitement. Almost immediately after she knocked, though, the door was opened by a tall skinny boy with wide eyes that were framed with glasses and short cut curly hair. I quickly recognized him as an older version of the boy in the Florida picture Amy had on her kitchen table. His dark blue eyes lit up at the sight of his older sister as she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey," she said before he engulfed her into a tight hug. Amy giggled at the gesture but returned the hug. "You got tall little bro," she joked.

"And you're still short big sis," he replied, his slightly deep voice playful. Amy pulled out of the hug and raised an eyebrow.

"I still get more girls than you though."

"Oh now that's cold." His light brown eyes flicked to me. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Amy grabbed my hand and tugged me closer to her. "Johnny this is Sonic. Sonic this is my little brother Jonathon." I held out my hand and offered a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely. Jonathon grinned and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too…Mexico."

"Johnny," Ciera whined as her brother just grinned wider. "Please be nice."

"Hey I am being nice." Jonathon opened the door wider. "Come on in, guys." We walked inside and were welcomed by the sweet smell of cookies wafting through the air. Amy inhaled softly and a look of pure pleasure went over her face.

"Is mom making her famous snicker doodles," she asked. Jonathon nodded. His eyes flicked to me for a moment before he nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"How about you go say hi to her and I'll give Mexico here a tour of the house." Amy looked to me, her eyes asking if it was okay. I nodded causing her to beam before skipping off towards the kitchen. I then looked to her brother who was still grinning mischievously at me.

"You're not gonna give me a tour of the house are you," I asked simply. Jonathon shook his head.

"No, I just wanna give you the whole 'break her heart, I break your face' speech. Or at least I was going to do that. You look tougher than I expected." I smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jonathon nodded before his smile faltered.

"Look, I'm going to trust that you love my sister just as much as she says you do but I just want to let you know a few things about her."

"Which is…?"

"When she cares about someone, she cares about them more than she cares about herself. She'll do anything for the people she loves. Anything at all. Even die for them." A mental flinch went through my head at the sound of that. I really hoped my mission would never have to come to her getting hurt. Sure I was always afraid that it would but hearing this confirmation that she would put her life on the line for someone she loves – in which this situation it could be me – only increased my worries. "Just make sure you take good care of her feelings. The harder she loves, the more she hurts if her heart gets broken. All I'm asking is that you take care of my big sister. Don't hurt her, please. She's been through enough."

"I understand. Trust me; I am planning to take great care of your sister. You don't need to worry." Jonathon smiled, nodding.

"Good man," he said, holding his hand out. I shook it, sealing our understanding. "Now come on, my mom's snicker doodles are the best." I chuckled as Jonathon led me into the kitchen. Waiting for us there was Amy and her parents. While Amy was munching away on a cookie, the two adults quickly looked to me. Both of them looked the same as they did in the picture only now I could really see how much of a splitting image Amy was to her mother. They could be twins if it weren't for her mother's aging body. Her mother smiled to me.

"Hello, you must be Sonic," she said as she started towards me. I was prepared for a handshake so I was a bit surprised when she dived right in for the hug. "Oh I am so happy to finally meet you! I was worried about my daughter ending up with my psychopathic serial killer."

"Mom," Amy yelled, her cheeks flaming red.

"Honey, you know it's true. The boys down there are terrible. I'm not surprised Scourge took a terrible turn for the worst," her mother said as she pulled out of the hug and turned her attention to her daughter. I saw Amy's eyes flash with hurt when her mother mentioned Scourge. I doubt she had actually told her what had he had done to her or anything else he's done to her. She probably just told them he was a douchebag who broke her heart. Well, he was that too but all that other stuff was still important too. "I'm LeAnn by the way," Amy's mother said, turning her attention back to me.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling down at her.

"This is my husband, Alexander," she said as she motioned to the man sitting at the kitchen table. I turned my gaze to him only to see him staring at me strangely. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have seen a bit of confusion in his eyes as well as anger. The feelings were only in his eyes for a second before he washed them away and shot a charming smile at me.

"So you're the Sonic who has stolen my baby girl's heart. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he got up and made his way towards me. We shook hands briefly as he stared me down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rose."

"How did you meet my daughter here," he asked, curiosity now shining in his eyes.

"He's new to Castillo's working group," Amy cut in for me. "He's been down there for a long while now. We're partners actually so that's how we got to know each other better. He was born into this whole gang, mafia, or whatever like a lot of other kids." Her dad nodded, his eyes staying on me. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable under his stare. It was obvious that he was trying to figure me out but I wasn't sure exactly what he was hoping to find. Amy had told him the basics of everything he needed to know about my life. What more could he possibly want to hear?

"If you don't mind, sweetheart, I'd like to have a word with him in my study," her father said. I struggled to keep my smile up although I wanted to glare at the man. Although there was a possibility of him giving me a similar speech that her brother gave me, I had a feeling that the conversation would be in no way similar.

"Sure," Amy said although she looked a bit confused. I gave her a reassuring smile before following her father out into the hallway and down the hall to a small study. He shut the door behind me as I looked around the room that reminded me of Castillo's study back in Mexico. They both looked very similar.

"Scotch," her father asked me as he crossed over to the other side of the room where there laid liquor bottles and small cups. I raised an eyebrow at the man as he poured two glasses of the brown liquid.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me one of the glasses. He nodded as he continued to walk around to the desk.

"So, what's your real name," he asked casually. I felt my gut begin to twist around.

"What are you talking about?" My girlfriend's father looked to me, his eyes skeptical as he took a sip of the liquor in his hand.

"You know what I'm talking about. What are you doing down in Mexico? I'm hoping my daughter isn't involved in whatever you're going to do." I narrowed my eyes at him, slowly sliding my free hand to the gun in my pants.

"What do you know about me? Seems like you know a lot."

"You look like a splitting image of your father, you know that. It wasn't that hard to slowly interpret the rest."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes. Good man, good man. A bit eccentric and overly hardworking but a good man nonetheless."

"How did you know my father?"

"I could tell you that – but only after you answer my questions. What's your _real _name?"

"Sonic. Sonic Rodriguez."

"You switched out from your father's name?"

"My guardian felt that it would be best. My parents were murdered, remember. He didn't want whoever went after them to come after me next." He nodded.

"Understandable. What are you doing down in Mexico?"

"I work for the government. A special unit to be exact. They want Castillo dead and they want his drug runs to stop. I'm there to carry out their wishes."

"I see."

"Now answer my questions: How did you know my father?"

"We worked together for the same special unit you do. As I know Amy told you, we moved down to Mexico so that I could carry out a similar mission." He shook his head. "It failed of course thanks to my daughter's mouthy friend but I was very close to shutting everything down – including Castillo himself."

"Did you know my mother as well?" He nodded.

"They were a strange couple. Two very different people, they were. Your father was a quiet, serious genius while your mother was a sociable, bubbly airhead yet they were almost perfect for each other. They balanced each other out. How much do you know about them?"

"All I have are pictures. I haven't exactly looked into everything else yet." He nodded.

"You saw no need to?"

"Yes. My parents haven't exactly been in an important mystery in my life."

"They'll be important soon enough." Amy's father took another sip of his scotch before his eyes went to me. They were desperate, pleading. Suddenly, I knew what he was about to say. I knew what he wanted. "Sonic, I do have faith that you are a good man like your father. I respect you, I do. I believe that you truly care for my daughter and that you would give her the moon if you could."

"But…"

"But I do not want her involved in this. She can be killed in this mission. You know that Castillo is close to her, he could easily get his hands on her. He could hurt her or worse. I know that you don't want that for her just as much as I don't want it."

"If you're going to ask me to break up with her, it's not happening. Sir, I'm in love with your daughter. I wouldn't give her up for the world. Besides, as soon as I break her heart she'll go right back to being another one of Castillo's servants. Her dreams are too big for that and you know it. She doesn't deserve the life she is living."

"I know that."

"Then why did you leave her there," I demanded. The question seemed to have struck a nerve in the older man as he stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly gaping open. He shook his head, looking down.

"I had no other choice."

"Why. Did. You. Leave. Her."

"Because Castillo threatened her life. That's why. At the time, Amy was still friends with Brielle and they were having a sleepover. Castillo found it easy to slip a micro-chip into her system through one of their drinks. With the push of one button, it would shut down her whole body. She is this family's weakness so therefore we had to leave her there. Yes, she doesn't deserve to be down there with God knows what going on but I cannot risk her life again. Castillo will keep her safe as long as we don't interfere. He promised us that much."

"She's not his pawn."

"She was then. The problem with Amy is that sometimes she can fall into traps too easily and I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened again except this time: the villain wouldn't be so lenient. Look, all I'm asking you is that you do what's right for my daughter's sake. Leave her here even. She'll be safe as long as she doesn't go back down to Mexico." I shook my head. "Please, Sonic. If you love her then you'll let her go." I tightened my jaw, looking away from his pleading eyes. Although he was right about Amy possibly getting hurt with everything that's going – or at least everything that will happen – I still couldn't bear with the thought of breaking her heart. I didn't want her to hate me yet I didn't want her to die. I just wanted her to love me and be safe at the same time. Yes, I could just leave her here with her family but I would need her consent. As stubborn as she was, I doubted she would leave me but it was worth a try.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"But if I do try to get here to stay here and it doesn't work then I can only promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure she comes back to you safely."

"Even die for her?"

"Yes. If I see a bullet coming towards her then you're damn straight I'm gonna jump in front of it."

"You sound just like your father."

"Well, you said he was a good man. Guess I do take after him." Her father's mouth tightened, almost turning up into a smile before we heard Amy calling us from the hallway. "I'll think hard, Mr. Rose. But until then, I can only promise you her safety."

"Right now, that still sounds pretty damn good to me."

X

"Hasn't this week been amazing," Amy beamed as she skipped out the bathroom. Although her parents had begged us to stay in their house with them for the week, Amy and I opted out. Amy had her own reasons as she stated that it would feel weird if we just started wildly making out in her parents' house while I just needed time away to think. What her father and I had discussed was still going in circles around my head. The fact that he knew my father and that he wanted me to leave Amy. I could understand why he wanted me to leave her but I didn't want to just abandon her. Sure, she would be safe and everything but I would feel terrible if she didn't want to stay and I had to break her heart. I had a feeling that if things didn't turn out smoothly then maybe I wouldn't come back to her. I would die knowing that I loved her but I hurt her. She would never get to see me again and maybe her hurt would turn into more than just plain heartbreak. It could turn into hate or grief or regret. I didn't want that for her either. I mean, sure there was a possibility that everything could just go great and she would stay with her family and wait for me but I knew that chance was very slim.

"Yea," I murmured. At the moment, I was laying on the bed watching television. Or at least it looked as if I was watching television. Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention to the stupid thing. It was just there to keep up appearances. Amy frowned as she jumped onto my lap, straddling my hips.

"What's wrong," she asked, putting her hands on my face. I avoided her beautiful eyes, keeping my gaze over her shoulder and on the TV. She sighed, grabbing the remote off the nightstand and turning off the television. I closed my eyes, annoyed with the fact that I knew tonight would be the night I had to have this difficult conversation with her.

"I'm just thinking, Ames."

"About what? You don't look too happy about it." I shook my head.

"I was just thinking that maybe you should stay here with your family." She crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean? You just wanna leave me here while you go off and do hell knows what?"

"No, Ames, it's not like that," I said, gripping her sides and looking into her eyes. "I just think it might be safer for you here."

"Because of Scourge and Sally, right? Sonic, you don't have to worry about them. We're going to be just fine."

"Amy, it's not just them that I'm worried about."

"Then what else are you worried about?" Thoughts of revealing my true identity to her started to fly through my mind but so did the images of hatred or hurt that Amy might feel after I told her. I couldn't tell her my true identity. Not yet anyway.

"I wish I could explain but I just can't right now."

"Why not? Why does it always seem like you're hiding something from me?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Look, I've put a lot of thought into this and I do feel as though it would be better if you stayed here with your family."

"And do what? Wait for you?" I opened my mouth to speak but she shook her head. "Sonic, if you want to break up with me then you don't have to be so vague about it."

"Amy, I don't want to break up with you. I love you, you know that. I just…I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe, Sonic. I'm safe right here with you." I almost smiled, looking up into Amy's sincere facial expression. With a deep sigh, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." She slowly pulled out of the hug before lightly pressing her lips to mine. Immediately, I felt the familiar fuzziness rise up inside of me. Lately, the fuzziness has been getting hotter and hotter when Amy and I kiss. I was guessing that meant that I was starting to want her more and more every time. Even now as our kisses were light and soft, I still couldn't help but to feel an intense wave of passion run over me. All I wanted was her.

I slowly rolled over so that she was on her back and I was hovering over her. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair as our kisses deepened with the addition of our tongues. Our lips moved together in sync, the heat in me growing stronger and stronger. I couldn't help but to eventually pull away and kiss on her sweet neck. As I did so, I also cautiously caressed one of her legs that was laying at the side of my waist. Her skin was so soft, smooth and warm as my hand rubbed her leg, slowly getting higher and higher until they reached her butt. I gave it a soft squeeze as I went back to her lips, causing a light moan to escape from her throat. I took the moan as an okay to take things a bit further. I moved my hand to the waistband of her shorts, carefully dipping my fingers in. Another moan escaped her lips as my fingers gently rubbed the sensitive skin on the end of her abdomen. I took another chance as I lowered my hand more into her shorts, the fingers taking possession of her covered womanhood. A gasp escaped her lips, causing easy access for my tongue to enter her mouth. As we continued to make out, I slowly moved my hand into her panties. A loud moan escaped from her as I began to rub softly. "Sonic," she murmured against my lips.

"Are you okay," I whispered back, picking up my head so that I could look down at her. She didn't look scared or angry or anything like I expected her to. We had never gotten this far before so I had expected her feistiness to come out and she would try to push me away. But to my surprise, she seemed perfectly at ease. In fact, I saw both love and lust inside her beautiful jade irises.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and it's okay if you want my body. You…you can have me if you want me. You do want me don't you?"

"Yes but-" she put a finger to my lips.

"I don't feel pressured or anything. This is my choice. I want you to show me how much you love me. I don't want to have sex. I want you to make love to me."

"Why now?" She smiled.

"Because you blessed me with the opportunity to be with my family again. Yes, it was for a short time but we'll be reunited again. I know we will. And it's all thanks to you. I love you so much, Sonic and I just want to be able to show you how far that love goes." She pecked my lips. "Make love to me," she whispered, her voice innocent. "I want you." She kissed me again, this time for a couple moments. Our lips were soft against each other but in a good, lustful way. "Sonic, make love to me," she said when we pulled away. I didn't say anything after that. I just pressed my lips back onto hers and fulfilled her wishes just as she asked me to. For the first time that night with her, I didn't just have sex with a girl I couldn't care less about. Instead I made love to the woman who meant everything to me.

**Long chap for you all since I feel like I haven't updated in forever. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. **

**Chapter 15**

I've always been good at moving around quietly. It didn't matter whether I was creeping downstairs for a midnight snack or sneaking around an enemy's base. I always made no sound. I guess that's why I found myself a bit shocked at my heavy footedness and sudden clumsiness as I moved around the hotel room. I was trying to quietly pack up my stuff, leave my sleeping girlfriend a note, and then leave without another sound. But of course it wasn't exactly working out that well. Every step I took could be heard against the floor and I kept knocking over things. If I was being logical enough, I would think that my mental state was actually trying to make sure I didn't make it out of here without Amy noticing. A part of me felt terrible about leaving her here without a solid goodbye or even a hug but I knew it was the right thing to do. Her father trusted that I was a good man who would keep her safe and I wasn't about to break that trust. Sure, taking her with me to my parents' house wasn't exactly dangerous but it was when we had to return to Mexico. Who knew what type of hell went on while we were gone? Dexter's edginess still haunted my thoughts and made me worry even more about what was going on down there with him. I could only hope that he was alright. If I lost him then I knew that I would probably go for my own self-destruction. Amy didn't deserve to see me that way if it came down to it. Neither did she deserve to get hurt. She was too special for that.

With a soft sigh, I looked down to my sleeping beauty who was lying peacefully in the bed. Her pink hair fell like a halo above her head, her long eyelashes resting against her cheeks, her mouth slightly open and a soft sigh escaping her lips every once in a while. She looked so beautiful. Even more beautiful to me now that I have been exposed to all of her body. Last night when we made love, I couldn't think of anything except for how beautiful she was. She had been really shy about revealing herself, sometimes stalling me when I was in the process of removing a piece of her clothing. I swear I'd never seen her blush so hard whenever I looked over her body. I'm sure she was trying to figure out what I was thinking but I'm also pretty sure that she knew it was all good things. Honestly, I never wanted last night to end. I just wanted her to stay intertwined with me, our lips all over the other's skin. Her arms were my heaven and I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's just too bad now that I had to do what I had to do.

I blinked out of my thoughts to see Amy's jade eyes staring at me through narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that she was slowly starting to wake up. Thankfully she didn't suspect anything at first since she smiled at me. "Good morning," she purred, holding a pillow tighter against her.

"Hey," I replied, my mouth tightening into a frown. I wished that I could return the smile but I couldn't do that. If I smiled back at her and I saw that sparkle in her eye then I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave her. I knew that I would just hop right back in that bed and make love to her all over again. I knew that I would just turn my back on my mission and my government job and just start all over with her. Although I wished that I could do that more than anything: I knew that I had to stay true to my true mission at hand.

"What's wrong," she asked, her face crumbling from serenity to concern. She sat up and looked about the room, noticing my packed bags. "Oh," she murmured as her eyes started to water.

"Amy, I-"

"I should've seen this coming," she said, her voice beginning to crack. "I should've known you would leave right after I gave myself up to you. God I'm so stupid!"

"Ames, you're not stupid," I said, perching next to her on the bed. "Look, I don't wanna leave you. You know that."

"Then why are you?" She asked, her watery eyes turning to me. A pang of hurt stung through me as I saw a tear fall down from her eye. I shook my head, reaching out to wipe the tear away. She flinched away from me. "Answer my question."

"It's hard to explain but to make it simpler: I just wanna keep you safe."

"Did you not hear me last night? I am safe right here with you. Besides I took those self-defense classes like you told me to so therefore whatever is going on: I will be fine. Don't you have any faith in me?"

"It's not that I don't believe that you can take care of yourself, Amy. It's just…I can't lose you." She grabbed my hands, holding them tightly in hers.

"You won't, Sonic. I promise you won't." I shook my head.

"Amy just please, please stay here. I will come back for you. I'm just going to need time and-"

"And you want me to wait for you while you could possibly be getting killed. What if you don't come back, Sonic? Did you ever think about that? What if I spend my whole life waiting for you and you never come back? How do you think I would feel? Look, it's bad enough that I'm somewhat alright with the fact that you're not telling me about whatever is going on. Just let me come with you. Let me be with you. That's all I really want."

"Amy-"

"Sonic, I love you," she said. "I love you despite all the consequences that come with it and I'm going to stand by your side no matter what. That's what couples do. They are there for each other. Let me be here for you. Please." I sighed. This girl was so determined and headstrong and stubborn and was definitely not going to let me leave unless she was right there by my side. A part of me wanted to feel annoyed at her willingness to be with me despite the unknown consequences but I couldn't help to love her even more. She was a strong young woman – much stronger than anyone could take her for. She was also a strong lover – something her family did not bluff about.

"Okay," I said simply. She raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay," she asked tilting her head. "What do you mean by okay?"

"Okay you don't have to stay here. You're coming with me." She smiled softly before wrapping her arms around me. I held her close against me, trying to hold back the fear that was starting to arise in me. Now that Amy was on board with coming back with me, there was no way that I could avoid her not getting involved. There's also the eventual confession of my true identity that would come in the near future. I could only hope that she would take it well. If not then I would probably have more on my hands than just losing her. I'd have another enemy.

X

"Babe we're here," I told Amy once we pulled up to a big house somewhere in Florida. Although the house reminded me of a normal family house, there was still something that struck me that it was something more than just that. Of course, I also felt that the house was very familiar but that was just normal. I was sure that I had grown up here if it was my parents' last house that they lived it. I wouldn't be surprised if this was where they were murdered as well.

"Mmm," Amy murmured as she curled herself into a tighter ball in the passenger seat. I chuckled at her position. She was just so adorable and tiny. Sometimes she reminded me of a small kitten. Well that is until her feistiness came out. That's when she resembled something more of a lion cub or something. Still harmless sure but that didn't make her any less cute.

I climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger seat. I picked up Amy in my arms and carried her up the porch steps and into the house. "Don't guys who just got married do that with their wives," Amy asked, raising an eyebrow up at him. I smirked down at her.

"Yes but since it didn't seem like you were moving on your own anytime soon, we had to speed up the gesture." Amy smiled at me, pecking a light kiss at my cheek. I chuckled at her as I effortlessly found my way to the master bedroom. When I walked in, though, I stopped in my tracks as a memory flashed through my mind.

"_Momma, daddy, wake up, wake up," I yelled as I burst through the door. My parents immediately sat up from their positions in the bed, their wide eyes staring at me. _

"_Sonic, what's wrong," my mother asked, starting to get out the bed. She hurried towards me and gathered my small body in her arms. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. _

"_I had a nightmare, momma. Something bad happened to you and daddy." _

"_Oh sweetie," she said as she carried me to the bed. She set me down next to my father who ruffled my hair softly. "Nothing is going to happen to me or your father." _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_Because we made a promise to always be here for you," my dad said causing me to look towards him. "We can't break that promise. No matter what, we will always be here for you. All you need to do is look right over that scrawny shoulder of yours and you'll see us right there. Okay?" I nodded, wrapping my small arms around my dad's torso. His deep chuckle sounded through my ears. "I love you son." _

"_I love you too daddy." _

I blinked a couple times, shaking myself out of my mind. What the hell was that? How did I suddenly remember something that I had never even thought about before? How now did I remember my admiration for my father and my adoration for my mother? How did I remember how much they loved me? "Sonic," Amy called, her hand rubbing my neck. "You alright?" I nodded.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine." I continued walking into the room and laid her down on the bed. "Go back to sleep. I'm gonna explore around a little bit. Alright?" She nodded. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. The kiss only lasted a moment but still it was enough to ignite a small fire in me. I shot Amy another smile before walking out of the room. Instead of getting the bags out of the car like I should have been doing, I decided to take a walk around the house. With each room came a new memory. Most of them were with me talking to my parents or doing something stupid with them laughing at me. I could tell from what was coming back to me that they really did love me. I could also tell that they loved each other as well. If anything, it was almost as if we were the perfect family unit.

The last room I walked into was my dad's study. It was set up like most other studies with a desk, bookshelves with tons of books, and a nice rug. The only thing that struck out at me was the laptop sitting on top of the desk. Of course it was dusty since no one probably touched it in years but something about it still stood out to. Slowly, I froze as another memory came running back to me.

"_Daddy," I asked as I poked my head into my father's study. My father was at his desk, staring sadly at his computer. His ice blue eyes glanced at me before he sighed sadly. "What's wrong, daddy," I asked as I bounced into the room. _

"_Nothing, son," he said as he closed the laptop. "I just need to talk to you about something." _

"_Okay," I said as he picked me up and set me down on his lap. His mouth tightened as his eyes searched mine. It looked as if he was struggling to find the correct words to explain whatever was going on to me. _

"_Sonic, you know that I love you."_

"_Of course I do, daddy. You know that I love you too." _

"_Remember when you had that nightmare about something bad happening to your mother and me?" I nodded. "Well, it seems that something may actually happen where we have to go away for a while."_

"_Can I come with you guys?" _

"_No, Sonic. No you can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_You won't understand right now but you will when you get older. Just know that goodbye isn't forever. Alright?" _

"_When are we going to say goodbye daddy?" My father sighed, enveloping me into a tight hug. His muscular arms had always made me feel so safe and secure. My father in general had always made me feel so safe. He was just so fearless, strong, and determined. He was a superhero in my eyes. Seeing him now in this fearful state almost made me want to curl up and cry. It was obvious that something was about to go down that was so scary that it even made him afraid. The simple thought of him being scared of something made me feel even worse. How else are you supposed to feel when the strongest man you know is actually showing weakness? _

"_Soon, son. Very soon." _

Tears brimmed my eyes at the end of the mental scene as the sound of chaos rang through my ears. I heard my mother screaming as my father shouted incomprehensible things. I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, the current bangs of combat, and the final loud booms of gunshots. My father had warned me beforehand about what was about to happen. Hell, my own dream had foretold that they were going to die. The only thing left to wonder was who killed them and why.

I sat down at the desk and quickly opened up the laptop. To my surprise, it was still working. In fact it was still on. I clicked through a couple of files before a video suddenly popped up. I was hesitant to play it but I eventually clicked the button. My father's face appeared on the screen, his face tight and serious.

"Hello my son. If you are watching this video then I assume that I have died and you have somehow found your way back here. How I wish that I could thoroughly explain to you what happened on this dreadful night but I don't have the time to. Only you can unlock that if you truly wish to." He sighed. "There is no easy way to tell you that I am sorry that I failed as a father. I'm sorry that I won't get to see you grow up or to see the man that you have become. I'm sorry that I won't be at your wedding or hold my grandchildren. I'm sorry that I won't get to tease you about your first crush or be there to advise you on girls. I'm sorry that I will be absent throughout your entire life. If I could rewind time and change my actions then I would. Maybe not for my sake but for yours. I am sorry that I had to do what I had to do. I'm sorry that I couldn't touch your lives in the way a good father should. Most of all I'm sorry that I couldn't save this family." He shook his head. "All I ask from you, whichever son you are, is that you take good care of your brother. Please take care of each other. Love each other. Javier, you are the oldest so please, please take good care of your little brother. He needs you. And Miguel, if this is you then I want you to make sure you let your brother take care of you. Please take care of each other."

"Daddy," I heard a small voice say in the background.

"Goodbye my sons," my father said before the video stopped. The room was filled with a deep silence after that. I had turned into a statue watching the video but I became even harder after hearing what he had to say. My father loved me. He loved his family. He loved my brother. Damn, I didn't even know I had a brother. I didn't know that there was someone else important in my life. I could have loved him. I could have taken care of him. He could have moved in with Dexter and I. We could have been a family.

I bit my lip as a tear fell down my eye. There was so much I didn't know until now. There was so much to look into. If I had just dug into this earlier than maybe I would have had Dexter's help in finding my little brother. Then again, Dexter never mentioned me having a brother at all. He always held up the impression as if I was an only child. What if he didn't know I had a brother? What if whoever killed my parents took him but not me? But why?

I looked over to the pictures around my father's desk, noticing most of them were of two little boys. I picked up the picture of the two small boys sitting down on a bench, both smiling widely. I recognized myself due to my green eyes and blue hair. I looked about five in the picture while the younger boy looked around three. He didn't look much like me at all. Instead of taking the features from our father like I did, he reminded me more of our mother. He had a sweet baby face as all kids should but he just resembled her more in a way. The only thing he carried from our father was his ice blue colored eyes. I ran my hand over the little boy. Miguel. His name was Miguel.

"Sonic," I heard Amy ask as the door creaked open. I glanced at her as she walked in, staring at me in confusion. I could understand why since there were tears still slowly running down my face. I have never cried before in front of her so I wasn't surprised at her facial expression. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

"I had a brother," I murmured. "I had a little brother." I felt her arms wrap around my neck from behind as her lips pecked my cheek. "I don't know who he is though. I don't know who he could be. Dexter told me that I had to change my name to keep my identity safe so I changed it to my nickname. What if he switched his too but it wasn't his nickname? How will I find him? I mean my father told me to protect him. I was supposed to take care of him. I failed my father, Amy. I didn't keep to the one thing he wanted me to do."

"Sonic, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have known. I should have…"

"Oh honey," she said as I began to break down. She climbed into my lap and laid my head against her chest so that I could cry into it. I held her tightly, so tightly that it was if she was the one thing that was holding me together. Hell, she probably was the only thing holding me together. I didn't know how to take this. I didn't know what I should or how I should feel. I knew that I felt hurt and sad that I couldn't not only get to know my parents but my brother as well. It was one thing to lose a part of your family but to lose all of it. I wasn't quite sure how to feel anymore. Especially since there was a good chance that my brother was still out there…somewhere.

"I have to find him," I said, picking my head up to look at Amy.

"Find who," she asked as she wiped away the remainder of my tears.

"My brother. I have to find him. I have to make sure he's okay."

"Okay, Sonic. We'll find your brother but first you just need to relax okay?" I nodded. Amy kissed me softly before looking to the pictures on the desk. Her eyebrows crinkled together as did her eyes flash as she looked to one of the photos. Slowly, she reached out to pick up a picture of my little brother. He looked about five in the picture and was smiling brightly.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Is this your brother?" I nodded. Her breath hitched as her eyes widened a bit.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Sonic, I've seen this picture before. It's…it's one of the pictures that Scourge has."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is one of the pictures from his childhood." She looked to the picture I had in my hand. "He has that one too. Or at least a copy of it. He said that he had an older brother who died but…"

"Amy, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that everything is starting to make sense now. Scourge didn't have parents or a family and he was always so lost and scarred. When he took a turn for the worst, it was a slow change but even before that he was always weird. Sonic, what was your brother's real name?"

"Miguel." Amy's eyes widened. "Scourge isn't that boy's real name is it?" She shook her head.

"Sonic, Scourge is your little brother."

**Revelations are starting to come out. I know this is a really fast update but I'm going to try to be productive with this AP work so I'm not sure when i'll be able to update again so I just wanted to give this chap to you all. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 16**

I have never been so confused and unsure in my entire life. Things used to be so easy and simple before I took on this stupid mission. But I guess all things have to change eventually. I mean I knew that I would have to figure out the truth behind my family at some time in my life but never did I think I would find it out in the time where I didn't really want to know. I guess I should be happy that I have a little brother that I could take in from here on out. Some guys jump at the chance at the rekindling of a brotherhood. With me: I just wanted to jump off of a cliff. Not because I was ashamed of Scourge or anything but because of what he had become. If I had known about him then I could have prevented his behavior. If only we had grown up together. Then he would be as smart and level-headed as me.

A sudden realization hit me as I thought about the behavior he had chosen to take up. I remember Amy saying that he didn't have parents so therefore he probably grew up in foster homes. Child services didn't always do the best thing of putting the children they received into good homes. I wouldn't be surprised if Scourge was put in homes where they abused the living hell out of him. That would at least explain most of the reason of why he was as evil as he was. A scary thought filled my head as I thought of the possibility of him having the same condition as I did. Living with limited emotions and not being able to be completely in sync with the world. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Sure, it's easy to pretend as if everything is fine with being this way but I knew that on the inside it really wasn't. At least I had someone to help me cope with what was wrong with me. He didn't.

A deep sigh left my lips as I ran a hand through my hair. Amy looked to me from the passenger side, her eyes shining with worry. Ever since we came to the conclusion that Scourge was my brother, she had been watching me a bit closely. Probably because she knew that I had absolutely no idea how to take this. Not only because Scourge was a complete psycho but also because of the fact that we weren't exactly on the best of terms. Right now he and my ex-girlfriend were planning to kill Amy and me. That means that I couldn't exactly just walk up to him and explain that we were actually blood brothers. He'd probably laugh in my face before trying to attack me. Even if he wasn't trying to kill me though, I still didn't really know a way to tell him. Obviously he would want evidence but I couldn't really think of anything. We looked nothing alike although I did have a picture of our parents and now the picture of us…

"Don't think too hard, you're going to bust your brain," Amy told me as she put her hand on my arm. I glanced at her, seeing that she was trying to tease me. Over the past week that we were in my parents' old house, she had been trying to rid me of the funk I was in. She tried to joke around with me, tried to seduce me, and tried to get me to have a good time out on the town. Honestly, the seduction was the only thing that really worked but only because it actually took my mind off of everything for some time and I could only focus on her. I did applaud her efforts though. It showed that she really did care about me and only wanted to help take the stress off of my shoulders. She was such a great girl. If only I could be a better boyfriend to her.

"I'm trying but I just can't stop," I replied, trying to loosen my grip on the steering wheel. At the moment, we were driving back to my beach house in Mexico. I was dreading the moment we got off the plane a while before we even got on it. Amy and I just had so much of a great time together and I wasn't ready to go back to all of the complications this place held for us. I just wanted to stay in a quiet place with her and just lay in bed for a while with her wrapped in my arms. With no worries and the girl I loved, I would be in absolute paradise. It's just too bad that we had to descent back into Hell now. I guess it doesn't exactly help since I was a bit pissed off at Dexter not telling me that I had a brother. Even if something went wrong, I still would have liked to know – especially since he was alive.

We pulled up the driveway of the beach house and immediately unloaded the car. I mostly held all of the luggage while Amy just grabbed the things that we had brought while we were in the cities. It was still a lot on her though so I helped her with that as well. Dexter came downstairs when we finally got done getting everything inside. He looked like shit though. His eyes were red, his hair a complete mess and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. What the hell was going on with him while we were gone?

Amy jumped up to give Dexter a hug. My mentor seemed surprised at the gesture since he wasn't exactly used to me giving physical affection unless it was my fist. He did relax against her and return the hug. "Are you alright," Amy asked as she pulled out of the hug with Dexter. He nodded, forcing a smile upon his lips. His dark green eyes went to me and the fake smile fell a bit.

"Ames, do you mind getting us something to drink? I need to speak with Dexter…alone please," I said, keeping my eyes on my mentor. Amy nodded, understanding exactly what needed to talk about. Or at least the key idea of it. She walked back into the kitchen with her wedges clacking after her.

"Sonic," Dexter started. I held up my hand to stop him. I pointed back to the office. He nodded in understanding. He knew I didn't want Amy to hear anything she wasn't supposed to. We walked back into his study, shutting and locking the door behind us. "Son, what's wrong?"

"Although I should be asking you the same question, I wanna know something. Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" Dexter frowned, taking a seat behind his desk. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sonic, you have to understand-"

"Understand what? My father gave me strict orders to watch over him but I couldn't do that because you didn't tell me about him! Did you know that he actually lives here in Mexico? That he's Amy's crazy ex-boyfriend? I bet you knew all along didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I did know and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you. I mean, look at what he has become."

"We could have prevented that! Dexter you raised me to be a good man so why couldn't you have done the same for him? Besides he had me to knock him around if he messed up. We could have been a real family!" Dexter shook his head.

"Sonic, sit down. Please." Reluctantly, I did as I was told. Dexter stared at me, his eyes sad. "Look, I know about what your father expected of you once he was gone. I've watched a similar video with my own instructions to take care of you and your brother. Things just changed."

"Changed how?"

"They took him," Dexter murmured. "The attackers took your little brother and after they had him there was no way for anyone of us agents to get him back. He had gone under enemy territory and we couldn't have risk too many lives."

"So basically, he got dragged back here by whoever killed our parents? Wait, does our parents' murderers live here?"

"As far I know yes, they do."

"Are you going to tell me who those murderers are?"

"Just as long as you promise not to be impulsive about this."

"I won't be." Dexter sighed.

"Well, the story goes that there were once two brothers – with different fathers but were raised under the same roof with their mother. One brother was always trying to be better than the other. They competed with each other on a daily basis. They physically fought often as they got older and usually stole each other's friends and lovers. Eventually they had to go their separate ways but both took separate paths. One brother took the road of college and making something noble of himself. The other brother took the road of his father's footsteps. He became the heir to a gang bigger than life itself. But while he was training and learning to be the worst of the worst, his brother fell in love and wed. Not too long later they had children and lived happily. Both were perfectly content with the lack of communication and distance between them. It wasn't until their mother died that they reunited again. One brother had just had another child born to him while the other still had yet to even marry. He took immediate interest in the children as well as his brother's wife. He wanted his brother's life but he knew that the only way to have it was if he took it by force. So, he waited a couple years before actually striking against his brother. The twist was though that during these past couple of years he actually made peace with his brother, became a familiar friendly face to the children and a good friend to the wife. No one expected for him to strike when he did except for his brother. Only after he realized the love his brother had for his family was unusual and that their newfound peace was fake. So, the good brother did his best to hide the children and his wife away from the attacker. They were going to attempt to go away for a couple months and leave the children with a trusted family member. But it was that exact night when his brother attacked." Dexter paused, his eyes looking down. "The bad brother brought a couple of thugs from his gang to help him invade the house. They helped him to beat his brother down to a pulp and to rape his wife. He was the one who ultimately killed them both with a gun though. Then he found the children and tried to lure them to come to him. Only one went to him though while the other stayed behind – but only because he was in too much of shock to move."

"I guess I can tell who the good brother was," I murmured. "All that's left to ask is who the bad one was." Dexter sighed, opening a drawer of his desk. He received a picture out of it and laid it out in front of me. I immediately recognized both the men in the picture. One was my father while the other was the very man I was here trying to kill. Anger immediately began to boil in my blood but I managed to not lash out. I had promised Dexter I wouldn't. Plus I didn't want to scare Amy if she heard the sound of whatever I was going to punch.

"Castillo raised Scourge himself but they stick to the story that he had grown up alone and in terrible foster homes. In reality, Castillo just raised Scourge to be the evil son of a bitch that he is now. He beat on him often, taught him how to fight, and made sure his other emotions never surfaced. He does have the same condition as you do except that his is worse due to the fact that he was shown little compassion during his childhood and adolescence. I wouldn't be surprised if he possessed no emotion at all."

"I'm assuming that he knows who I am."

"He does." I shook my head.

"How could Castillo do this to his own brother? How could he raise his nephew to be so damned evil? He could he betray his family like this?"

"Castillo has never been a good seed, Sonic. His mother tried to turn him around but there was no use. He would just go right back to spend time with his father and saw that this life was what he wanted. I'm sorry that you have to find out everything like this at such a bad time."

"And you…you're the trusted family member?" Dexter nodded.

"I'm your mother's brother. We don't look much alike but that's what I am." I nodded. "Sonic, listen to me, your parents were good people. Your father was a great man. You remind me of him more and more every day despite your condition. He didn't deserve what happened to him just as my sister, you or your brother didn't deserve what happened to you either. People in this world just possess evil in them. We just have to learn to accept that. It's just worse because you and your brother were too young and too bright to witness your parents being murdered. Although your brother may be different now, he was the sweetest kid you would ever want to meet when he was little. You were actually the little rebel of the family." He smiled. "You would always run around doing things you weren't supposed to be doing and Miguel would follow right behind you. He really looked up to you, Sonic. Never think for a second that he didn't." I nodded, starting to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"To finish this mission," I murmured before going to the weapons cabinet in the study.

"Sonic," Dexter started.

"No," I snapped. "I came here to kill him and I got caught up in my own life that I didn't get it done right away. But now, now I end this." Dexter sighed.

"I understand." I grabbed a bullet proof jacket and slipped it on under my shirt. I also grabbed a gun belt that I wound around my waist under my jeans. I quickly grabbed guns that were easy to hide and hooked them into the belt. Once I was all armed up, I left the study without a word.

Amy was sitting on the couch, her nose in a book. She looked up at me as I passed the living room. "Where are you going," she asked, shooting up from her spot. She skipped over to me and wound her arms around my neck. I sighed as I put my hands on her hips.

"I'll be right back," I told her. I kissed her forehead before pecking a soft kiss at her lips. Then I lightly pushed her away and continued towards the door. My phone buzzed lightly just as I began to drive away from the house. Dexter had called to tell me that he was ready to leave once I was done the assassination. He also told me that he was prepared if anything went wrong. I agreed with him as I drove quickly to Castillo's house. I knew he would be there and I honestly couldn't wait to give him the slow, painful death he gave my father.

My plan was forged though fore when I stepped into Castillo's office, I not only saw him at his desk but Corbin leaning against the bookshelf idly. Castillo was smoking a cigar, the smoke gracefully flowing from his mouth as he blew out. A smooth smile came across his lips at the sight of me. "Nephew," he exclaimed in joy. I stiffened, narrowing my eyes at him. "It's so nice to finally have you and your brother in my presence again." I looked to Scourge to see he was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Miguel," I said to him. I saw his eyes flash at the sound of his real name. "Miguel, come here."

"Don't move," Castillo told my brother. "Not until I'm finished talking to the two of you." Castillo put down his feet that were laying up on his desk and rose to stand up. "Sonic, Sonic, don't you look just like your father. The resemblance is uncanny." I glared at my uncle, moving my hands to one of the guns at my waist. "I see that you've grown into a fine man, haven't you? Taking interest in my girls, working for my company and best of all starting trouble. It's like a dream come true."

"What do you want from me," I asked coldly. "What do you want from my brother? Hell, what did you want out of what you did?"

"What did I want," Castillo asked, his tone as if the question was a joke. "Sonic, I don't think you particularly understand my situation. Imagine yourself with an older brother who always treated you as if you were below him. One who got everything he ever wanted. One who got everything you had wished for your entire life. I wanted a wife, children, and a good government job. Your father was one hell of a CIA agent wasn't he? Oh wait, I bet you didn't know that part did you? I also bet that you didn't know that your father chose his job over his own blood. Oh yes, that bastard tried to take me down and best believe I got the revenge on him that I wanted. Taking his family just came as a bonus. It's just too bad that your mother was stubborn and didn't want to comply to my wishes. That, as you can see, just ended up in her being dead."

"I didn't comply to your wishes either yet you let me live. Why did you leave me alive?" Castillo blew out a puff of smoke.

"Because you were just a boy and you were in complete shock. Scourge here was also in shock but I had always been closer to him so he came to me with no hesitation. I considered killing you but I knew that if you weren't in as bad of shock as you were then you would have come to me too. So, I left you there with intentions of coming back to get you. I was too late though since your mother's annoying brother got to you first. But if that wasn't the case then I would have you as well. You would be standing right next to your brother and we would all be ruling this Cartel together. We would be an unstoppable force. It's not too late to take up this offer either, Sonic. You can still forget about this secret government job that you have. You can easily drop what you have and join me. Then you can continue living this life. You can marry your dream woman, have children, and have a good job just like your father only this time there won't be a chance of you getting killed."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Castillo smiled.

"Sonic, what did the government send you here to do?"

"You're asking the question although we both know you already have the answer."

"I'm only going to ask you one more time before I have your brother pull out a gun and hold it to your head. Remember that you did take his girlfriend so therefore he won't hesitate in killing you. That and the fact that he doesn't know you. He'll have no regrets in taking your life." I tightened my jaw.

"To kill you. I came here to kill you and take down your section of the Cartel."

"Good." His eyes went over my shoulder. "Now, do you mind telling your beautiful girlfriend that same purpose for me?" I immediately turned around to see Amy staring at me with wide eyes. I could tell from her expression that she had heard everything that was said during this conversation. Her eyes held the sense of betrayal, sadness and anger. Oh shit. I didn't want her to find out about me like this. This wasn't good.

"Ames, I can explain," I started. She shook her head as a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Amy please." I took a step towards her but she held up a gun.

"Stay away from me," she yelled. My chest tightened at the sight of the newfound hatred for me in her eyes. I knew that she was going to hate me after all this but I didn't expect for her to hold me at gunpoint. Castillo chuckled behind me.

"See, Sonic, being the good guy is never the answer. It only gets you killed." I shook my head.

"I'm not joining you," I told him without turning around. "Not even in Hell."

"Alright then. Amy, kill him." My eyes widened as I saw Amy's finger tighten on the trigger. I ducked as she pulled the trigger. It didn't take long after she shot at me that Scourge took out his own gun and began to aim at me. I silently swore as I quickly hurried away to find cover. I had no luck in finding anything to actually hide behind but I did a pretty good job of dodging the bullets. It wasn't long before I got tired of the charade. Letting my instincts take over, I knocked Amy's feet from under her. She fell to the floor in which I easily got hold of her small body. I wrapped my arm around her neck, holding it tight enough so that she wouldn't struggle. Then I pulled out one of my guns and held it to her head. Scourge immediately lowered his gun while Castillo frowned deeply. They knew the threat I was posing. If they didn't let me go then I would shoot her. I didn't say that I would let her go though. No, instead I took her right along with me. Dexter had the car ready so we just tied her up and quickly fled away before any of Castillo's gang members could get there.

Once the adrenaline from the rush was gone, I suddenly realized what I had done. I had kidnapped my girlfriend who probably hated me now. Although I knew it was what I had to do, it still scared me to no end of how this might turn out. However, there was no going back now.

**Sorry if the ending was choppy, I wished I could have written it better but it was harder than I thought haha. So quick update because I felt awesome but terrible for leaving you with the cliff hanger. So now what do you all think of the full revelation? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie. **

**Chapter 17**

If looks could kill then I probably would have died about a million times already. Then again, I would've deserved every death that came to me. I would've deserved every hit and every inch of pain that my body felt. Hell, maybe the pain wouldn't be as bad as the way I feel now. But I don't know what I feel anymore. Ever since the adrenaline ran out of my system, I've been pretty numb. Not the type of numb that I was before though. Instead I felt paralyzed, empty, and lost. It was if I didn't really know what I was doing anymore. Maybe because I actually didn't know where I was hoping to take my actions. In the spur of the moment, taking Amy as a hostage seemed like the best road to take. I hadn't exactly thought about the aftermath that would come after the fact. This almost reminds me of the time when I first realized I was in love with her and I kissed her at Sally's party without thinking about the consequences. I didn't think that Amy would be put in danger or that I would even be at some risk. Then again, I was always at risk. From the day I stepped onto the land of this country, I knew what I was up against. I just hadn't been expecting my plans to be turned around by this small girl.

With a sigh I looked in the backseat to check up on our little hostage. She was still tied up with a piece of duct tape over her mouth in case she tried screaming or anything but she was just staring out the window sleepily. I could understand why though. Not only was nightfall coming but Amy had spent most of the car ride writhing around and trying to break loose of her bounds. Of course it wasn't going to work but I guess she figured that she should at least try it out. Her jade eyes went to me and a glare once again placed itself on her features. "You okay," I asked her softly. Her eyes narrowed and a muffled sound came from her throat. I lowered my eyes and turned back around in the passenger seat. I couldn't wait to explain to Amy everything that was going on. Hopefully she would understand. Hopefully she could forgive me.

"I'm going to stop at a motel for the night," Dexter said. "We're about to pass the border of Mexico so it's going to be hard for Castillo and his gang to track us." I nodded. The rest of the car ride went by smoothly and quietly, none of us talking or moving. It was late anyway so I bet we were all tired. When we finally reached a local motel to spend the night in, I let Dexter get the room keys while I stayed in the car with Amy. When I turned to look at her, I saw that she was fast asleep. Her head was leaned against the window and her body was curled up in the seat. My heart skipped a beat as the memory of her beautiful sleeping figure crossed my mind. I remember when we first got to my parents' old house and she was sleeping in a position similar to the one she was in. A soft sigh left my lips as my heart felt a pang of hurt. The trip wasn't even that long ago. Hell just this morning, we were happy. Funny how things could change in a matter of moments.

I looked up when I noticed Dexter's figure approaching the car. He handed me my own room key, his eyes signaling that he knew that I would like to be alone with Amy. I nodded in thanks to him before retrieving my sleeping girlfriend out the back seat and carrying her into our assigned room. Once I had laid her down, I went to work on tying her wrists to the bed posts. Her eyes fluttered lightly when I was near finish. A soft groan left her lips, more clearly now since I took the duct tape off of her mouth. Slowly, her eyes opened and focused on me.

"Where…where are we," she asked, shooting up from her position. She tried to move closer to me but found herself limited to the movement. She looked behind her to see that she was tied up and immediately let anger take over her expression. I saw a raging fiery in her beautiful eyes as she turned her eyes to me. "You! You asshole! Where the hell did you take me! Why did you even take me in the first place! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," I said softly.

"Why can't you!" I shook my head, looking down.

"Because I know that if I let you go then you'll contact Castillo and tell him where you are. It won't be long after that until Dexter and I are ambushed and eventually shot to death."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Look, Amy, I understand that you're upset with me," I told her, looking up into her eyes. I reached my hand out to caress her cheek but she backed away from me. The action hurt but I could understand why. She probably doesn't know what to think of me anymore. All that she's known of me has been somewhat of a lie. She's probably questioning my true identity and wondering who I really am. Sure, she probably understands why I had to cover up most of who I was but she probably still feels hurt nonetheless.

"Upset? Sonic, I am more than just upset," she said, lowering her voice. "You lied to me."

"I know and I am sorry for that, Ames. I really am but I had to. I mean, I wanted to tell you who I was but I was afraid of how you would react or what you would think of me." She shook her head.

"Who are you? Your real name."

"Biologically my name is Javier Maurice Ramirez. I changed my last name to Rodriguez after Dexter became my legal guardian. I've been a sociopath for most of my life and it was caused from the traumatizing sight of watching my parents be murdered by my uncle – Castillo. I got recruited by government agencies when I was 16, trained for two years and then was officially involved when I turned 18. I graduated from college with a criminal justice degree and I work as an assassin for the United States government." I shrugged. "I have the same story that I told you before with the simple addition of the fact that I work for the government."

"Simple? Sonic, that fact is not simple! That fact means everything!"

"Everything in terms of what," I replied back quickly. "In terms of how I feel about you?" Amy looked away, the question obviously hitting a nerve. I sighed, moving so that I could sit beside her on the bed. It was silent as the question lingered heavily in the air. Amy seemed as if she wanted to say something but was having trouble trying to form it into words. I waited patiently for her answer, watching her facial expressions closely. Slowly, her small shoulders shrugged.

"How do I know that you actually love me," she whispered her voice soft and fragile. Tears began to brim her eyes as she looked up at me. "How do I know that you didn't act as if you fell in love with me just to keep up the act that you were just a normal boy? I mean, you've been acting as everyone's friend so why not act like my boyfriend?" I sighed, raising my hands to cup her face gently. This time, she didn't flinch away from me. Instead she actually leaned into my touch.

"If you want me to prove my love for you then I will, Amy. I will do whatever you want me to do. Just say the words and I'm at your command."

"Even if I tell you not to kill Castillo? Would you be able to do that for me?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly walked away from a mission before. Besides, Castillo will be on us until one of us is dead. Witness Protection Program is an option but I've ran from my identity enough. I think that I deserve to live with who I am – even if it means having to look over my shoulder every five seconds."

"Do you even want to kill Castillo?" I nodded.

"After learning about everything he's done to my family, how could I not want to kill him? He killed my parents out of jealousy and turned my brother into a monster. That man deserves to rot in Hell."

"But, he did save me. I mean, after the situation with my parents-"

"That was a set-up, Amy," I told her. "When I spoke with your father, he told me that the only reason they left you behind in Mexico was because Castillo had gotten some type of micro-chip into your system that could kill you at the press of a button. Apparently, Castillo used your life as a way to make sure your parents never got back into your life. But not because the rumors weren't true but because they were. Your father told me that he was on a mission similar to mine to take down Castillo and he almost did it until Brielle mouthed off. I wish I could tell you that Castillo is a good man for taking care of you even after they were gone but he's not. He only used you to make sure your father never completed what he started."

"…Oh," Amy murmured, looking as if she might throw up. I knew this was so much information coming at her at one time and I felt bad for that but she did need to know what was going on. She had to know that Castillo wasn't the man she thought he was. Maybe then she would see my side of everything and make the right decision of what to do next.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, leaning in to press her forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry." Amy nodded before letting out a light sniffle. Immediately after I heard the small sound, I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She slowly began to sob into my chest, murmuring about how stupid she was and that she was sorry for everything. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure for what she was sorry for exactly. I mean, she didn't do anything wrong. She shouldn't be apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. All she was in this situation was a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one in the world could ever fault her for that. I kissed the top of her head before slowly letting her go. Amy looked up at me, her eyes still puffy and red from her crying. I shot her a small smile before I heard a knock at the door. I turned quickly and got up to look through the peephole. To my relief, it was only Dexter holding a pizza box. He was there dropping off dinner for us in which I thanked him for it and wished him a good night before closing the door. I put the pizza box on the table before walking over to the bed. Amy watched as I untied her. She almost looked a bit surprised but grateful at the same time.

We ate in an uncomfortable silence. I guess we were both waiting for the other to say something but after all I had told her: what was there left to say? I knew that she was going to have to choose her own path eventually which will ultimately take her away from me. Whether she realized it or not, our relationship was starting to run its toll. It was a sad truth but it was still truth. Sure, I loved her and I knew that she loved me but after everything was all over things would be different. She would have to be put in some type of protection program while I would have to continue doing what I do best. It was just the way things had to be. Although it wasn't what we wanted, it was what would be best.

"What are you thinking about," Amy asked, breaking the silence as well as me out of my thoughts. I refocused back into reality to see that she was staring at me with sad eyes. My heart weakened even more at the sight of her pitiful state. Yes, she did look a bit scuffed up due to our struggle earlier but now her whole facial expression showed that she was hurting. I could only assume that her heart was breaking in more ways than one. Not only was one man she'd known almost her entire life turn out to be something he wasn't but now her boyfriend was also someone she wasn't quite sure of. I was surprised she was taking all this as bravely as she was. Any other girl probably would have passed out in shock but not her. Instead she just cried it out and had some pizza to wash it down. Again she proved that she was much stronger than most people would think of her to be.

"Nothing," I replied. She reached over the table to grab my hand.

"Sonic, I know you're thinking about something." I sighed.

"I'm just thinking about how this all ends."

"I'm guessing it's not a happy ending…" I shook my head.

"If things go successfully with killing Castillo then there's the reality that we will never see each other again."

"What? Why?"

"Because you would have to go into a protection program since his whole gang knows who you are. Besides, if Sally isn't killed as well then she could be a threat to you. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt once Castillo is out the way."

"That's not fair."

"How is that not fair," I demanded, slowly raising my voice. "How is keeping you safe not fair? Do you want to die? Is that really what you want?"

"No!"

"Then what is it that you think would be fair?"

"To be with you," she said, her voice taking a soft turn. "Sonic, I don't want to be anywhere if you're not there with me. I can't handle that. Not after everything we've been through."

"You're a strong girl. You'll be fine." She shook her head, her eyes watering up again.

"You don't know that." I gave her hand a squeeze before standing up. I motioned that I wanted her to stand up as well in which she did. She walked up to me, looping her arms around my neck. "I love you," she told me.

"I love you too. I love you so much. You know that don't you?" She nodded as a tear fell down from her eye. With that, I leaned down to kiss her. Immediately, the fiery passion engulfed me. Our kisses become passionate and desperate as I held her close against me. A soft moan erupted from her mouth, edging me on to stick my tongue into her mouth. Damn, she still had the same sweet taste that drove me absolutely insane. As our tongues wrestled, I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I then walked to the bed and lowered ourselves onto the soft blankets. Amy's hands tugged at my shirt as I moved my lips down her jaw to her neck. I complied with removing my shirt before removing hers as well. I guess you could say the rest of the night followed the disposal of the rest of our clothes. Then, we made love for the rest of the night. I wish I could say that the rest of the night was tense and desperate as our bodies moved together but it wasn't. Instead it was more intense and passionate as I gave her body exactly what it wanted. Whenever we had intercourse, I noticed that we were never just having sex. We were putting the term making love into an actual action. But then again what else were we supposed to do on this night? We both knew what was going to come on the days ahead. We couldn't stall getting rid of Castillo forever. I wish we could but we both knew that we couldn't.

Early that morning when Amy and I were finally worn out, Amy curled up on my chest and stared thoughtfully out the window. I played with her curls absentmindedly, staring down at her beautiful face. As the sun started to rise and hit her right in the face, she looked up to me. I could only smile as the sun sparkled in her jade eyes. I couldn't help but to lean down and peck another kiss at her plumb lips. She threw her leg over my waist so that she was straddling me as we deepened the kiss, my hands tangling up in her hair. "I love you," I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She pecked my lips once more before pulling away to look at me. "So, I think that I have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"For ending things with Castillo for good." I raised an eyebrow at her but she seemed to have a determined look on her face. I guess I had just had to trust her with this one. So, I listened to her very detailed plan and actually found it to be quite clever. Surely, there could be no way this wouldn't work. Or at least no way that Castillo wouldn't end up dead. Hopefully Amy would come out of this safe and sound. I just knew that I was going to put my life before hers. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that she would walk away from this – even if it meant that I wouldn't.

**This was more of a filler chap than anything but sadly there are only 2 chapters left of this story which I am very upset about since I'm in love with this story haha but expect another update soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie. **

**Chapter 18**

Today was the day. The day where I would finally end everything for good. From day one, I knew that this mission would be different from all the others but I never expected it to be something that would change me forever. I wasn't supposed to fall in love or uncover my family's secrets all at the same time. I was assigned to just go in, kill the dude, and get out – same as I always do. Then again maybe this mission was a sign that this assassin job wasn't right for me anymore. Or maybe this job was never right for me at all. It was just a job to keep me occupied for the time being. At least now, I would finally end this career with a bang.

The plan that we had gone along with was in fact Amy's plan since it was well thought out. Earlier in the week, we had gotten Amy to call Castillo to tell him where we would be and that we were torturing her. The perfect sob story to make him come to get her. Then I called him and formally threatened Amy's life which only put Castillo more on edge. Maybe at first he thought that I wouldn't hurt her but I can be very convincing. After all of those years of feigning feelings that I didn't have, I found the task of acting like I despised Amy pretty easy. Either way, he still fell for it. Dexter then contacted some other agents for backup so they were now hiding amongst the warehouse – both inside and out so that we had the place completely surrounded. There was no way Castillo was going to walk out of this confrontation alive.

At the moment, we were just waiting for him to show up. Dexter and I were in the warehouse – me pointing a loaded gun at Amy's head. Of course, my girlfriend didn't exactly mind since she knew I wasn't planning to shot her with it. The gun wasn't even ready but Castillo didn't know that. For all he knew, we were just there to settle a few things and then for us to hopefully let Amy go. I could only be thankful that Amy's plan was working according to plan since Castillo did end up coming to the place. He followed our given instructions as well. He bought Sally and Scourge with him but other than that he was alone. He walked into the warehouse with his hands empty and the young adults each at his side.

"Hello there uncle," I said as I shot him a devious smirk. "And little brother," I said turning my eyes to Scourge. His eyes immediately went to Amy's struggling figure in my arms and his eyes hardened. I prayed that he wasn't smarter than he looked. If he was anything like me or thought anything like Amy then he was probably seeing through this whole plan. He better not foil this. It was the only chance we had at ending all of this madness.

"Let her go nephew," Castillo said, his voice hard. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love her. You don't want to kill her." I shrugged.

"Her death honestly wouldn't matter much to me. To be clear, your death is the one that I think I would think about more." Castillo grimaced.

"You're crazy if you think you're going to kill me."

"Maybe. You're crazy if you think I'm not going to harm her if you don't do what I say." Castillo sighed.

"What is it that you want, nephew? What price is good enough for you to let this innocent girl go?"

"Hmm, I think that a little deal would be acceptable."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was thinking that you could shut down your little business as well as your gangs and maybe, just maybe I'll let her go and you'll never have to see my face ever again." Castillo suddenly chuckled loudly, causing Dexter and I to exchange confused looks. Even Amy looked to the man with a very surprised expression.

"Oh you silly boy," Castillo said as he continued to laugh. "You really think I would risk everything that my father and I have worked for over some girl whose father I should have killed? Nephew, you have completely lost your mind if you thought for one second that was going to happen. Do whatever you want with her. It's none of my concern. Kill her if you want. That's if you have the guts to do it." I glared at my uncle who only smiled wickedly at me. Damn, this dude was one piece of work.

"If this girl means nothing to you then why did you come," Dexter asked. Castillo turned his eyes to my father as his smile grew even wider. Okay, now I could see where Scourge's sadistic mindset came from. This dude was more loco than he was.

"Brilliant question! To be blunt: I came to kill all three of you." Amy's eyes widened as did Dexter and I's. The next thing I knew, Castillo whipped out a gun and began to shoot us. I swore loudly before dragging Amy to cover. She screamed as the bullets around us hit the walls and such. I managed to calm her down momentarily as we crawled behind a stack of boxes. I wish I could say that we were safe for at least a second but it wasn't even that long before the stack of boxes came tumbling down after us. Again, Amy and I scrambled away before we could be crushed to death. That attempt at escape wasn't enough though. I was immediately tackled to the ground by my brother who put his hands around my neck, smiling wickedly at me.

"See, I told you I would have fun killing you," he said as his grip tightened on me. This dude was about to cut off my windpipe which meant that I didn't have much time to get him off of me before he could actually choke me. "You know, I pictured our reunion in a totally different manner." Suddenly, his fist hit me square in the face. "I thought we would meet in a coffee shop or something after a nice phone call. I never thought you would be trying to kill a part of the only family we have left." He hit me again. "You're just like our father – trying to outlive your younger brother." Another punch got me square in the jaw. Alright, now I was beginning to get tired of getting my ass kicked by my little brother. I lashed out and punched him right in his chest. The hit caught him off guard so I got in another punch before forcefully rolling over.

"Listen to me," I said as I pinned him down to the ground. "Castillo killed our parents! Don't you understand that! It's not like he had any other reason except for the fact that he was jealous! He wanted everything that our father had but he couldn't get that because of the lifestyle he chose for himself. He could have changed!"

"You don't know anything about our uncle," Scourge growled up at me. "You only see the bad in him just like everyone else! There is more to him than just a cold hearted murderer!"

"And what would that be? Scourge, look what he turned you into! You're becoming a monster just like him! If it weren't for Dexter, I'd probably be just like you! But you can still change little brother! You don't have to be this way!"

"You don't know me! You don't know who I really am!"

"Maybe I don't," I confessed, lowering my voice. "But I want to. Our father always trusted me to look after you. Lately, I've been remembering things from our childhood and most of those memories are me saving your ass. Remember when you first learned to ride a bike and you had me hold on to the handles with dad until you wanted us to let go? Remember when you were scared of the dark and I would lay in your bed until you were asleep? Remember when we got lost in the woods and you had a panic attack and I managed to calm you down? Remember when you were being bullied and I beat the crap out of that guy for you?"

"Shut up," Scourge yelled as he writhed around under me. I shook my head.

"You remember me, Miguel. I know you do."

"That's not my name!" Scourge freed one of his arms and threw one hell of a punch up at me. It was enough to knock me right off of him. Damn, I really hoped my little brother wasn't stronger than me. That would be embarrassing.

"I am your big brother, Miguel and I love you! I'm sorry that I didn't hold you back with me when Castillo tried to lure us away, alright? I'm sorry! If you just listen to me and unite with me then I promise that I will never let anything happen to you ever again! I swear on our parents' graves that I will protect you with my life!" Scourge suddenly froze his ice blue eyes wide with shock. Obviously, he had not been expecting me to say such words. Not after all that we've put each other through.

"You…you would," he asked, his voice lowering. I nodded.

"Yes, Miguel, I would. What else are big brothers for?" Scourge stared me in the eyes as I slowly crawled closer to him. "It's alright, okay, little bro? It's alright." I grabbed him into a hug, holding his stiff body tightly. I looked over his shoulder to see Amy reluctantly shoot Sally in the back. Scourge jumped at the sound and turned to see what I was staring at. Sally cried out in pain.

"I can't feel my legs," she screamed in panic. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Good then you can't spread them every chance you get," she said before looking to Scourge and I. She made sure Sally actually couldn't move before hurrying over to us. I could see that she and her former friend's fight had been pretty brutal from all of the cuts and bruises that had formed on her body. "Are you guys alright," she asked us. We nodded, me putting my arm over Scourge's shoulders.

"Yea. We're gonna be okay," I said, referring more to him than her. Amy looked to Scourge, suspicion deep in her eyes. Scourge raised an eyebrow at her. "He's fine, Ames. I promise." Amy nodded before holding out a hand. I took it and she helped me up. I then extended my hand to my little brother. He looked to my hand in confusion but after a moment or two, he decided to take it. I helped him up as well. Just as I was starting to feel as if all was over, we heard one lone gunshot.

Immediately, we all looked towards Castillo who was hovering over Dexter's still form on the ground. I could see that he was alive but barely. Castillo must have fought with weapons, tearing up Dexter's body more than he should have. My uncle smiled at us, waving the gun at Dexter's body. "Well, well, well, look who's on the other end of the stick now," Castillo said.

"Leave him alone," I growled, taking a step towards my uncle.

"Why should I? After all, he is the one that took my other prodigy away from me. If it weren't for him then the present would be looking much different right now." Castillo suddenly paused, his smile widening. "You know what: how about we make a deal? You and your brother come to me and I'll let him live."

"That sick bastard," Scourge murmured, his hands tightening at his sides. Amy frowned, looking to me.

"Choose carefully," she whispered to me. She handed me the gun she was holding. "Just in case, have this," she said as she handed it to me.

"Thank you." I looked to Dexter's bloody face, feeling terrible that it had to come to this. Maybe I should choose to go to Castillo. After all, Dexter did practically sacrifice his life for me. It would only be right to do the same.

"Sonic," Dexter choked out. "Sonic, listen to me. Promise me that you'll do what I say." I nodded.

"Of course." He turned his eyes to Castillo.

"Send this evil son of a bitch to rot in Hell." Castillo glared down at Dexter as he raised the gun to a position above his heart. While Castillo wasn't looking, I aimed and fired right at his head. The bullet hit its target, killing Castillo instantly, but not before Castillo shot Dexter right in his chest. Immediately after I noticed that he had shot Dexter, I ran up to my guardian's body. I called his name as I ran, foreign tears starting to brim my eyes. As I bent down to his body, I noticed that Dexter was still alive but that he didn't have much time left.

"Dexter," I asked softly, grabbing hold of his hand. "Dexter, talk to me. Please talk to me."

"Sonic. Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too, Dexter. You know that right?"

"Yes. Yes, Sonic I know." He gave my hand a soft squeeze. "I always knew one day you'd overcome your condition. I always had faith that you would. But now…now that you've overcome it, you have to use your new emotions to an advantage. Promise me that you'll be more than just an assassin. If nothing else, just promise me that." I nodded.

"I promise." Dexter smiled softly.

"You are just like your father… You're a good man and I am so proud of you…"

"Thank you for everything," I told him as a lone tear fell down my face. He slowly shook his head.

"No, Sonic. Thank you…" With that, I saw the life flow out of him as his hand went limp in mine. I knew that he was gone but I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to face the world without him. After all that we had gone through together – him raising me as his own. How could I just leave him lying there? I felt two hands on my shoulders, one feminine and one male. It was a simple gesture of comfort but it was enough for me. I had made Dexter a promise and I knew that I had to carry out with it.

The next few days flew by in a blur for me. Without Dexter, life felt weird. I had no one to boss me around or nag me about anything. The father figure I once had was gone and it was hard coming to the reality of that. Somehow, though, I got through my grief. Instead of lying around in my bed all day like some people do, I made an effort to go outside and do things. I spent a lot of time with Scourge who I saw had more in common with me than I thought. We mostly watched sports on the television and drank beer but there was a lot of talking in between. I could see that he was still just a kid who needed some guidance in his life. Although I wasn't much older than him, I was still determined to give him some type of reassurance that he still had his whole life ahead of him. Besides, he was starting to lean on me and I could do nothing but be there for him.

As for Amy, on the other hand, things were different. She had to go through a lot of questioning and paperwork for the government to make sure that she wouldn't be touched by anyone from Castillo's gang. There was also the process of her family coming down here so that they could arrange for her to come live with them. At least there she could continue her college classes and such. Hopefully her life would be much simpler there as well. All I wanted is for her to have a normal life and achieve the future that she had set for herself. Although everything was going good for her, her running around prevented me from seeing her often. I was lucky if I caught a glance of her sweet face when I was walking along the building to get Scourge somewhere. But even then it wasn't enough. All I really wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and tell her I loved her. But then I would probably never let her go and I knew that I had to do just that.

I didn't actually get to talk to Amy until the morning that she was scheduled to fly back to Maryland with her parents. I had mentally and emotionally prepared myself the night before for how I would say goodbye to her. It wasn't going to be easy but I knew it was the right thing to do. I couldn't be the baggage of bad memories in her new life – I didn't want to. So, I wanted to end things properly while I still had the chance.

I knocked on the door of her small apartment room softly and waited patiently for her to answer the door. When she did open the door, I felt my words get stuck in my throat. Amy smiled up at me before throwing her arms around me. "Hey Sonic," she said happily. I forced a smile and returned the gesture, the feel of her small body in my arms sending the fuzziness into an all-time rage.

"Hey," I replied, my voice soft. She pulled out of the hug to tug on my hand and lead me inside. The apartment looked similar to one of a hotel room with the queen sized bed, front room and small kitchen. I could see that she had just got done cleaning it up since everything seemed to be put back in its rightful place. From the way she greeted me, I wasn't completely sure if she knew what was really going on or not. Or maybe she was just happy to see me. I knew that I was happy to see her despite the sadness that was filling me at the thought that this might be the last time I talk to her.

"What's wrong," Amy asked, tilting her head. I shook my head.

"I guess I can't believe that it's finally all over."

"Yea. Me either. I'm sorry about Dexter. I know that he meant a lot to you."

"He's in a better place now. Besides, he told me he was proud of me and that's the only thing I wanted to know out of him before either one of our deaths." She nodded, her grip on my hand tightening. "So, I'm guessing you know what I came here for?"

"Well, I was hoping that you were going to tell me that you were going to quit your government job and follow me to Maryland so that we could be together but from the look on your face I can tell that's not what you were here to tell me." I sighed, leading her to the bed so that we could sit down.

"Amy, I wish that I could come with you but I can't. I'm the best that my job has and they can't afford to lose me. Not yet anyway."

"What does that mean? Not yet?"

"It means that in a few years, better agents may come along and then maybe I would be able to leave the agency behind but for the moment: it's not possible." She nodded.

"I understand…but where does that leave us?" Amy's jade eyes started to water as she said that. I could see that she was starting to see where this conversation was going to go. I could only hope that she would take it smoothly and not make things harder than it already was for the both of us.

"There can't be an us anymore. I travel a lot with my job and I have to lie low and I can't risk losing you. I've already risked it enough times and the past and this time the bad guy might not be so merciful. Besides, I want every one of your dreams to come true. I want you to get your career as a teacher, have that big Disney wedding you wanted, have those beautiful babies, and be happy. I'm sorry that I can't be a part of all this but you know that if I could, I would." A tear fell from Amy's eyes, causing some of the salty substance to brim my own. I hated seeing her cry and I knew I was breaking her heart. Damn, I wished I hadn't gotten close to her. Then maybe we wouldn't be here right now. Maybe I wouldn't have emotions. Or maybe Dexter could even still be alive. But I couldn't blame Amy for all of that. Everything happens for a reason. There was a purpose behind us falling in love but it's just not clear in our eyes at the moment.

"How are all my dreams supposed to come true if all of my dreams included you? Sonic, I can't see myself with another man. Whenever I think the thought of you not being in my life, I break down because I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever." Tears continued to stream down Amy's face as she spoke, her voice cracking a bit as well.

"You're not going to lose me, Ames. Wherever you go, I will be right there with you." I put my hand on her chest – right above her heart. "I'll always be right here. Okay? Whenever you need me or want me, you don't have to go far to find me." She shook her head.

"You being with me in spirit is not going to be the same as you being here physically. I mean, who I am going to argue with or play around with? Who am I going to watch stupid movies with and have popcorn fights with? Who is going to listen to my endless babbles about the books I've read or understand my craziness about school work? Who is going to hold me at night or calm me down if I have a bad dream? Who am I going to cook for in the morning or cook for me? Who is going to love me with all of their heart like you do?"

"Some lucky guy will," I said, the words hurting more than I thought they would. Hell, I never liked the idea of Amy with another man but I knew that it was probably the best option for her. "Look, I don't want you to wait for me. You are too bright and beautiful to be tied down by someone who may never come back. So, I want you to go out and find someone who will love you and give you everything you ever wanted."

"No! Sonic, I don't want anyone else! I want you," she said, her voice taking a turn into pleading. She put her hands on my face and moved closer. "I only want you," she whispered.

"Amy, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much so please. Please stay with me."

"I wish I could, Ames. I wish I could." I kissed her forehead softly before reaching into my pocket to pull out a small velvet box. "I have something for you. I found it in my parents' old house. It was my mother's." Slowly, I opened the box to reveal a 18 karate gold ring with a small heart diamond on it with other clusters of diamonds surrounding it and down the sides. "It was her engagement ring… I want you to have it."

"Why," she asked, as she stared at the ring with adoration in her eyes. The ring was beautiful; anyone could realize that but only she could see that it was special. Just like her.

"Because if I had to propose to any girl in the world, I would choose you. You're the only one I see a true future with and even though that future may not happen, I still want you to have the one thing that would have made it come true." I took her small hand in mine and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. "Amy Rose, I want you to promise me that you won't forget about me but that you will move on with your life. Promise me that you won't ever stop loving me but that you will open your heart to others. Promise me that you'll be happy. Can you do that for me?" She nodded.

I slowly leaned in to kiss her lips softly. They tasted like her tears but were still sweet nonetheless. I kissed her slowly, almost as if I was trying to memorize every inch of her mouth. Maybe I was trying to engrave the memory of kissing her into my mind. I mean, she was the best kisser I've ever come across and plus it was her kisses in the first place that opened me up to the new emotion I knew as love. But that emotion would only be for her because she is the only one to ever capture my heart. She'll be the only one to ever hold it. Forever she would have it. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, her arms holding me close. The tightness of the embrace and the feeling that we were never going to stop kissing gave me the thought that we probably weren't going to let go. When it was time for her to leave, we would just sit there and keep kissing as if her parents weren't waiting for her. As if a new life was out there for her. Sadly, I knew that I couldn't hold her back from that. I had to let her go.

"I love you," I told her when I pulled away. Her eyes were still watery as they looked into mine but still beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"I love you too," she murmured. I pulled her close to gently kiss her forehead.

"Goodbye Amy," I whispered against her skin before standing up. Our hands slowly left each other's as I backed away from her. Amy forced her beautiful, bright smile at me as I edged towards the door. Tears began to flow more fluently down her face but that smile still shone like the sun to me.

"Goodbye Sonic," she said, her voice strong. After that, I turned and jetted out the door. I ran down the hallway as tears tore at my eyes, threatening to come out. I fought my hardest not to let them fall but as soon as I got into my car, the realization of what just had happened hit me hard. I had just let go of the one girl who had meant the world to me. As soon as that settled in, my tears became unstoppable. I cried hard and I cried hard in that car. I guess I can only be grateful that the windows were darkly tinted so that no one would see me bawling. But as I cried, I also realized that I was experiencing the one thing that I had tried to avoid. The one thing that I knew love almost always ended up with. Heartbreak.

This heartbreak was different though. It wasn't as if she hurt me or that I had unintentionally hurt her. Our breakup had absolutely nothing to do with hurting each other or lies or jealousy or any of that other dumb shit. Our breakup was purely because we loved each other and we didn't want the other to get hurt. This type of breakup was rare, I knew that, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. At least she knows that I love her and I know that she loves me. I guess, in the end, that's all that really has to matter.

**So I basically bawled while I wrote this entire chapter so yea...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 19**

They say that time always heals even the deepest of wounds. I think that I can say that I am the complete contradiction of that statement. It's been four years since everything happened with Castillo and my lost love but yet I was still feeling the pain of it every single day. Scourge tried to reassure me that things would get better but I started ignoring him after the first year and I still didn't feel any better. I found myself to be very angry and regretful of my decisions in my past. A part of me felt like I should have risked it all to be with her but another part of me felt as if I should have left everything behind and be with her. I guess as long as I would've ended up with her, things would have been fine by me.

So much has changed since then though. Although I continued working for the government for the past four years, I had just quit to settle down with my life. Or more to get Scourge to settle down. He worked with me for the past four years as well but I could see that he wanted more out of life than always just killing people. So, I decided to take both of us out of the program and move down to Pennsylvania in a nice, suburban town. Scourge always complained that it was boring here but I could tell that he did enjoy the serene atmosphere whether he wanted to admit it or not.

My little brother has changed drastically since the day Castillo died though. As we worked together, he started to become more and more humane. At first, he liked to torture our victims and give them slow deaths. But then, as we got closer, he started to be more heartless with the killings and just give them an automatic death. His personality has changed out of the wickedness as well. He's actually really nice, smart, and a smart ass. But then again, he was my little brother so of course he thought it would be fun to annoy me with all of his smart remarks. Those only earned him a good punch in the face though. Yea, we do fist fight often as most brothers do but we never hold any of our fights against each other. It's just what brothers do after all. Scourge was also a ladies' man. Every time I turned around, he was dating some new girl. I guess I couldn't exactly blame him though. I used to be that same guy. With our old job, you couldn't exactly have a long-term committed relationship. Scourge made it work though. When we moved down to the town we live in now, Scourge actually made more of an effort with the girls and is actually now in an exclusive relationship. I was happy for him and I did like the girl so I just let them be.

I, on the other hand, didn't exactly change in the best way. Instead of trying to be more open to my new emotions, I shut them out. Hell, I shut everyone else out too while I was at it. Everyone except Scourge that is. Anyway, I kind of became locked in my own head. I didn't like talking much to other people or going out and doing things. I mostly just stayed in the house and did busy work. Sure it wasn't the best way to handle everything I was feeling but it was working just fine for me. Scourge usually complained that I had also become a bit mean but I ignored him. He could call me mean all he wanted, I honestly didn't care. All I cared about was the girl I had left behind. No matter how hard I tried to be around other girls and get her out of my head, it would never work. I guess I was more in love with her than I thought. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but I had to deal with it.

Today was Sunday which meant that Scourge was off with his girlfriend and I was left wandering around town. Usually, I went to the local diner and had some coffee or something for lunch. So, that's exactly where I found myself on this sunny summer day. I was dressed in a simple tee shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. My curls were grown out a bit at the moment and I had grown out my mustache so I wasn't sure if I was pulling off whatever scruffy look that most girls like. I didn't change much in appearance anyway. I was still muscular, tall, and handsome. Girls still attempted to get in my pants as well. This time, I just didn't let them touch me.

"Hello, Sonic, what can I get you," my usual waitress, Blaze, said to me. She was actually a girl that I managed to maintain a just friends relationship with. Scourge tries to say that it's only because she wasn't into guys but I beg to differ. She was just a cool girl who actually wasn't a slut. She was still pretty though with her long purple hair, bright orange eyes, and porcelain skin. She was tall as well with little curves but it still fit her figure nicely.

"Just coffee for the moment, thank you." She nodded before going back to grab a mug. It wasn't long before she returned, a steaming hot mug in her hand. "Thanks."

"No problem. I will be back when you're ready to actually eat something." I rolled my eyes at her in which she only smiled and walked away. She and Scourge had been complaining to me that I haven't been eating as much as I should be. I didn't really understand that concept though. I mean, I ate three times a day. What more did they want from me?

I looked to the door when I heard the light chime of the bell that signaled that a new customer had come inside. In walked a beautiful young woman with long curls of pink hair that fell down her back like a waterfall, almond shaped eyes that held deep jade irises, sweet face, short curvy figure and caramel colored skin. She was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a red halter sundress and wedges. She looked around the diner curiously before her eyes landed on me. Now I knew that my facial expression had to be one of surprise and shock but I was even more surprised when a bright smile came across her face. Damn she was beautiful.

Slowly, she walked towards my table, blush crossing her cheeks. "Hi, um, do I know you," she asked, her smile widening at me.

"Yea," I breathed out. "Yea I think you do."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh yea. Of course. Go ahead." She nodded before sitting across from me in the booth. Her brown eyes softened at the sight of my gaze on her. She just looked so beautiful and so unreal. I had to be dreaming. She couldn't really be in front of me, could she?

"Are you okay," she asked. I nodded, blinking a couple times.

"Yea, yea. Sorry, it's just…I haven't seen you in so long. It's strange seeing you here now."

"I agree on the strange part."

"It's a good strange though. I mean, you look good. You look great actually." She blushed.

"Thank you. You look good too, Sonic." My heart fluttered at the sound of my name rolling off of her tongue. It just sounded so right with her soft voice. I just wanted her to say my name again and again, just so that I could feel that fluttering again. Or maybe it wasn't a fluttering at all. Maybe it was piece of my heart getting put back into its place. "So, how have you been?"

"I've could be better honestly. How about you? How have you been doing?"

"I could be better," she said with a smile. She put her hands out on the table, her fingers curled together. I noticed immediately that she still had the ring I had given to her on as well as another diamond ring on her left hand. I felt something bitter burn in me at the sight of the ring. I know that I had told her to move on with her life and find someone else but I never thought that I would see her again. I hadn't thought that I would have to actually witness it.

"You're engaged," I said, nodding to the ring on her finger. "That's good."

"Oh," she said, looking down at the ring. "I'm actually not engaged…anymore."

"Anymore?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Okay, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Long version. I've got time." She smiled, looking down.

"Well, after I went back to Maryland, I met this guy at school. He was totally different from you though. He was a complete nerd, literally. He had the glasses, the lanky figure and the brains and everything. But yet, he somehow managed to sweep me off my feet. So, we dated for the rest of college and a long while after we got out before he proposed to me. I said yes and we started planning the wedding. He wanted something small and intimate which I was perfectly fine with so we got all that together. But not even a month before the wedding, he told me that he was gay."

"Ouch," I said, not able to help myself. She nodded.

"He told me that he thought he was straight when we were dating but one night with a hot stripper and everything comes to light. I mean, he was a really nice guy and we're still friends and everything. It wasn't like he didn't love me because he did but just not in the way I wanted him to. He told me to keep the ring – he had no use for it anyway. So, I just wear it for fashion."

"Oh…wow. I'm sorry, Ames." She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm not stressing about it. Besides, I kind of felt bad when I was dating him."

"Why is that?" She looked up at me, an unreadable expression on her face. Slowly, she reached out to grab my hand. My skin tingled under her soft touch and I felt myself wanting to feel her soft hands all over my body again – just like before.

"Because I didn't love him the way I love you. With you, I always felt alive and free but with him I just felt as if I was trying too hard to be happy. Sure, he was a good friend and boyfriend and everything but he could never compare to you. Not in the way he kissed me or touched me or even the way he looked at me. In the back of my mind, you would still pop up. I guess that's why I really didn't care when he came out the closet. I knew our marriage wouldn't have worked anyway because I was still in love with you." She shook her head, taking her hand off of mine. "Enough about me. Tell me about what's been going on in your life."

"Well, I just continued working for the government for the past few years but I just quit a couple months ago. Currently, I'm working as a detective for the local police station here. It's interesting since I do get to go to other counties and solve mysteries and such." Amy smiled.

"Sounds like a fun job. Are there any girls in your life?"

"Nah. I haven't really been dating since…you know."

"Hey, that's kind of not fair. You tell me to go move on and be happy yet you don't do the same." I chuckled lightly.

"I think I underestimated how hard it really is."

"Yea, more like downgraded it. You made it sound so easy."

"I'm sorry for that. I should've known that was too much to ask of you."

"It's alright. You didn't know that we would actually end up reuniting here in this diner. Kind of random, isn't it?" I chuckled again, shaking my head at her.

"Yes, actually. Very." She smiled, perking up a little bit more. "So, I told you about what's been going on in my life. What's going on in yours? Well, beside the whole gay fiancé thing."

"Well, I got that teaching career I wanted. I wish I could say that it's better than I wanted it to be but I guess I just never expected those kids to be so bad."

"And the fact that you're shorter than all of them so of course they won't listen to you," I teased.

"Hey," she said, leaning over the table to hit my shoulder. "I thought we were actually getting somewhere until you had to go and insult my height like that." I shrugged.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it. Besides, you wouldn't love me if I didn't mess with you about your height like I used to do…" She nodded, looking down to her hands that were now folded in her lap. "You know, I'm surprised at your behavior." She looked back up to me, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"What do you mean? Were you expecting me to act a certain way or something?"

"Honestly, I…I wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe because I hadn't been expecting to ever see you again."

"Well, how do you feel about seeing me now after all of these years."

"I feel better that's for sure. I never stopped worrying about you after you were gone. Um, I'm really happy that we did cross paths." This time I reached my hand out on the table and held it out to her. She blushed lightly but put her small hand in mine. I gave her hand a squeeze before speaking again. "Are you doing anything today?" She shook her head. "You wanna go back to my place and talk more privately about…everything."

"Sure." I smiled at her before starting to get up. Blaze saw me leave so she just waved a goodbye to me as I did to her. Amy saw the exchange but said nothing of it. Probably because I had just told her that my dating life had been nonexistent. At least now maybe it wouldn't be. If she would want to get back with me then that would be great. Then maybe I could go back to feeling whole again. Amy looked up at me when she noticed I was staring at her and raised an eyebrow. I only grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers before bringing her fingers to my lips. More blush crossed her cheeks as I kissed her soft skin. The walk home was comfortingly silent as the warm summer sun beat down on us. As we walked, we also watched the active community around us. Kids were outside on their bikes or in their pools, neighbors were outside barbequing or hanging out with friends, and cars rode by contently. I had to say that this neighborhood was very quiet and peaceful. It reminded me of the house that Amy's family had moved to – the place where she had most likely lived for the past few years. The thought of it made my heart sting for a moment before I realized that the very girl I had been missing was standing right next to me.

When we finally reached my house, I was surprised to find Scourge sitting on the couch drinking a beer. Some sports show was on the television and he was watching it intently. Or at least he was before he heard our footsteps. His ice blue colored eyes went to us and they widened at the sight of the girl I was with. "Amy," he exclaimed in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too," she said, smiling widely at him. She began to walk towards him. To more of my surprise, Scourge jumped over the couch and gave her a long, tight hug.

"Hey chica," he said as he rocked her lightly. "You look great," he told her as he slowly let her go.

"Thanks. You do too."

"So, how have you been?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I've been great. Turns out my big brother isn't so bad after all." Amy giggled. I cleared my throat loudly, making the two of them look to me. "Oh, I'm not supposed to be home. My bad." I narrowed my eyes at Scourge who smiled and looked to Amy. "You know that he hasn't even looked at a girl since you guys broke up. You really got him whipped." Amy blushed brightly as she turned her eyes to me. I couldn't pay much attention to her since I was too busy glaring at my little brother and wondering if I needed to punch him in the throat.

"Come on, Ames. My room is upstairs," I told her, nodding towards the stairway. She nodded before looking to Scourge.

"It was nice to see you again."

"Yea, you too." She sent him a smile before walking towards the stairs. With her back to us, I quickly popped Scourge in the head and walked away before he could try to hit me back. Then Amy would just have a fight on her hands and I highly doubted she wanted that.

She looked around curiously when we entered my room. Although it was bland like most other boys' rooms, I did have a lot of pictures. Most of them were old though. I liked to look at the pictures from my childhood and think about how things could have been different if I could have had Scourge in my life. If I had lived up to the big brother status that had been set for me. I also liked to remember the care and love that Dexter had gave me during that time in my life. Although he was gone, I would never forget how much he loved me and how much I appreciated everything he had done for me. Some of my other pictures were ones of Amy and I. There weren't much of them since Amy didn't like to take pictures but there were enough of them. Usually I would look at them when I was having a bad day or if her absence was becoming too much for me. One look at her bright smile and it would turn my whole day around.

"Scourge seems to be in a better place," Amy said as she took a seat on my bed. I nodded as I took a seat next to her.

"Yea, he's changed a lot since Castillo's death."

"So, I think there's a question that we've both been ignoring since I sat down with you back at the diner." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Which is…?"

"What are we going to do now? About our relationship. I mean, if there still is one at that."

"Well, that depends. How long are you going to be here for?"

"A while, I hope. I moved in to a small house a couple blocks away from here and caught a job up at one of the high schools. I'm kind of set for a couple years. How long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure. I'm with the county police department here so I don't think I'm going anywhere for a little while."

"Seems like we're both going to be in the same place for a while." I nodded.

"So then that leaves us with the question you just asked me: What are we going to do now?" She shrugged.

"We could start over. You know, try everything over again – just without the crazy exes and gangs and such. We can try having a normal friendship that eventually turns to romance…if that's what you want."

"So start on a clean slate you mean?" She nodded, getting up.

"Yup. So, let's reintroduce ourselves." I raised an eyebrow but got up to comply with her little plan. "Hi, I'm Amy. What's your name?"

"Sonic. It's nice to meet you Amy." I held my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said as she went to shake my hand. We both stared at each other as we shook hands. I know that in my head, I was cursing the fact that I would have to build my way back up again to have her as mine. All I wanted in that moment was for her to already be mine. Hell, all I've ever wanted these past few years was her and now that I'd gotten her back I knew that I couldn't let her slip away.

With that last thought, I relied on my impulses and pulled her against me. She looked up at me in surprise before I pressed my lips against hers. Immediately, every emotion that I had been harboring inside of me exploded. All of my lust, happiness, love, and desire spun around in my head. The fiery passion that had lost its flame after I lost Amy suddenly came rushing back through my body with even more heat than it did before. I was burning up quickly and Amy's lips were the only thing pulling me through. They just moved so sweetly and perfectly with mine. Plus she just tasted so good and her lips were so soft. I couldn't help but to kiss her more passionately, adding my tongue into our mix of kisses. Amy moaned into my mouth at the slippery contact that our tongues made. The small noise prompted me to pick her up and roughly lay her down on the bed. Her hands that had tangled themselves in my hair tightened around the strands as she pulled softly. I couldn't help but to groan into her mouth. She then moved her hands down across the neck, down my torso and up beneath my shirt. The path left a trail of fire after her fingertips. It didn't help when she rolled us over so that she was on top of me. That only gave my hands the chance to roam her body freely, caressing and squeezing wherever I wanted. Our making out let us farther than we both had expected it to but a couple hours later we weren't really complaining. In fact, I was still kissing her but more slowly now.

"I love you," I murmured against her lips. She smiled, lightly pulling away from me. Her eyes sparkled as the setting sun reflected against them.

"I love you too, Sonic. I love you so much." She kissed me softly once more before pulling away to pull the covers more securely over her exposed body. I pulled her closer to me as I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Promise me that you'll never leave me again."

"I promise." She looked up at me.

"I mean it, Sonic. I don't want to be alone again." I put my hand to her cheek, caressing it softly.

"You won't be." I kissed her softly. "On one condition."

"Which is…?"

"Marry me," I told her, making her eyes widen. "It doesn't have to be right away or anything. You don't have to tell anyone now but I want you to marry me."

"Sonic, we haven't-"

"I don't care. Whatever it is you're going to say: I don't care. Whether it's about how long we've known each other or how much bad could come out of this. I never cared about that with you and I never will. I am in love with you, Amy Rose. I will always be in love with you. You are all that matters to me. You're all that has ever mattered to me. From the moment I saw you in Castillo's office, you mattered to me. You gave me my emotions back, Ames, and that is one thing that no one else could have given me. I know that I hurt you when I walked out of your life but I promise now that I'm not going anywhere. Even if you want me to leave, I will never do that. I'm not going to leave you alone because I know that you are the only girl in my life who is going to make me feel this way and I know that no matter what: you're going to love me…just like you have for the past four years. Marry me, Amy. Marry me and I will never leave your side. I'll give you your big wedding, I'll father your children, and I will be the best husband I can be. All you have to do is say yes." Amy smiled at me as a tear rolled out of her eye.

"I love you," she murmured. "But I can't marry you, Sonic."

"Why not?"

"Because an engagement ring is already on my finger and I'm pretty sure your mother would have wanted it be an engagement ring rather than just a promise ring, don't you think?" I smiled.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you that I said yes to marrying you a long time ago." I shook my head.

"God, I love you." She giggled as I pressed my lips against hers once more and again flung us both into a rage of fiery passion.

I remember the days more clearly after that now. I remembered our lavish Disney World wedding with Amy's beautiful gown and her beautiful glowing face. I remembered the day Amy told me she was pregnant – and I remembered being more excited than she was about that fact. I remembered vividly the day our first son was born but not because of the fact that I had to watch her give birth which was a bit unsettling for me despite my bloody background. I also remembered our other two children's births after that. I remembered all of their first steps, their first words, their first smiles. I remembered loving them more than anything in the world- well except their mother but the point is still given. I guess I could say that I remembered my life because of the happiness that it was filled with. The happiness that only came because of a small girl with a huge smile and a warm heart.

Sometimes I think back to what my life would have been like if I never met Amy and I always wind up with that it would be filled with emptiness. I wouldn't be able to be happy or experience how it feels to love someone – or even be loved in a romantic aspect. Instead I would have gone on thinking that emotions were a stupid waste of space in our bodies. Boy, was I so wrong back then. Since I've been with Amy, I have realized that emotions are the one thing that do matter in our lives. If it weren't for those emotions then who would we be? I know that I was a cold-hearted robot with almost no real purpose in living. Imagine if we all were like that just because we took advantage of the person that our emotions make us up to be. I've learned that emotions make us who we are. Sure, they may weaken us at times when we are sad or angry but for the most part they lift us up with joy and love. A long time ago, I said that emotions were overrated. Well, I was wrong.

Emotions are very underrated.

**And there's that. Although I would love to write an epilogue for this story, I feel as though everything is tied up in this chapter. But I will still consider writing a epilogue just to ease everyone's minds. Thank you all so much for reading this story. This story has meant a lot to me not only because I put a lot of effort into it but because I feel as if it's more about finding yourself than it is just a love story, if you all know what I mean. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Once again thank you all for reading and supporting this story! Love you all!**


End file.
